Let the Black Waves Roll
by J. Maria
Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same. Resurrected 'Verse
1. Destructive Like a Chihuahua

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1,058<br>A/N: This is the light before the dark, mean hearted part of the Resurrected 'verse strikes. (There may be some slight lifting from ROT.)

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Destructive Like a Chihuahua <em>

Kit should have never taken the assignment. Done the favor. Whatever. Xander would blithely remind her that 'the Council did not order you, per se.', that one-eyed bastard. She honest-to-goddess only had herself to blame. New Orleans came with a pretty damn big warning sign. Attention all idiots: you _may_ be eaten here. Do not expect to be anything _but_ fair game to the super/preternatural beings that lurk within. Do not expect to walk blithely down Bourbon street and not get drunk.

Okay, that last one probably didn't apply to the current situation. Said being her being flung around like the weakling mortal she was. Godsdammit.

"I think we have a failure to communicate," Kit spat out through gritted teeth. "I'm just a girl trying to get her drink on."

"What a coincidence, so am I," the male creature growled at her.

"So that's just a strap-on?" Kit ducked one outstretched fist, bringing her knee up quickly. "Whoops, guess not."

"You stupid little cu-" he growled out.

"As I was saying, run away," Kit muttered, spinning away from him.

The bar she was supposed to have her important favor/assignment was only half a block away. It was called Sanctuary for a reason. She was fairly fast-ish on her feet, she could outrun this thing, right? She'd gotten about maybe fifteen feet away when something wrenched at her shoulder, yanking her backwards to the hard, unforgiving pavement.

"Sunuvabitch!" Kit screamed, dropping painfully to the ground. "Dawn is so dead."

"Yep, you are, babe," the creature spat in her face.

"Yeah, cause I go around talking in the third person, shithead," Kit rolled away from him, her back tightly against the wall. "Great, a fucking alleyway."

"A good place to die, precious."

"Did you just Smeagol me? Really?" she sneered, kicking at his legs.

Because she so wanted him to fall face-first into her. Kit yelped as he fell forward, and managed to roll out of the way. She painfully pulled herself to her feet with the use of one arm. The other one hurt like a bitch, but she could ignore the pain. It beat dying. This whole day was going to the dogs. First her flight was delayed, then they lost her bag, and now she was about to become some creep's Kibbles n'Bits.

He'd fucked up her arm. But the creeper hadn't fucked up her legs. She raced back out of the alley and zeroed in on the bright lights ahead of her. She knew he would follow. She was a yummy, tasty morsel of some sort for him. Sure, he could find another snackin', but she was already roughed up. Easy pickings. Kit yelled when the arms dug again into her injured arm. That was fucking it!

She pulled out every girl go-to fight technique she could think of - she slapped, she spit, she raked her nails across all of the fleshy bits available to her. She kicked at any tender spots. She might die, but she sure as fuck wasn't going out without a fight.

Suddenly, she was thrown away from him, her back hitting an immovable wall of stone. Kit groaned as she slid down the wall.

"There goes my fight," she cracked her jaw and looked up into the face of her death.

Except the creeper was no longer coming at her. He was running like a little bitch. From the big, bulking shadow standing in front of her, _shielding _her. And he was ginormous. So, he was either going to eat her or he was going to save her. _Can he do both_? Kit shook her head as he turned to face her. _Ho boy. Can he _please, please _gobble me up_? She wouldn't mind dying from that.

And then he glowered at her. Ooohkay, maybe not. Kit winced as she tried to pull herself up, the thump of loud music reverberating through her back.

"This Sanctuary?" she cleared her throat, licking her lips as she worked up the nerve to speak to the hovering behemoth. He grunted in reply. "Oh, goody. Go team me. Uh, can I get a little help?"

He crossed his arms and glowered down at her. Great. She wasn't feeling altogether welcome nor safe at the moment.

"Fine, be a hard ass," Kit muttered, pushing herself to her knees. "I don't want to know why you're here, but just know that I am eternally grateful, honest."

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and reached for her arm. The bad one. She moaned in pain as he hauled her up to her feet with such stregnth that she was damned sure he must have dislocated her arm. Most likely though, he'd probably fixed it. Still hurt like a bitch.

"Motherfucker!" Kit winced, reaching up protectively with her other arm. "Maybe I'm not!""

"Nice language."

"Please tell me you're seriously not ragging on my language," Kit said through gritted teeth.

"Nah."

"What are the chances you're the Peltier brother I'm supposed to be meeting with?" Kit fought the wince as she gingerly rubbed her shoulder.

"Nope."

Kit glanced up at him. God, he was fucking huge. He wasn't her contact. And she was by herself with him. Yeah, that couldn't end well.

"Dev can't make it," He stepped closer into the light.

Kit's eyes snapped up to his face, focusing tightly on him. Hot, blond beast of a man, he matched the image Dawn had given her of the contact. Then one niggling little fact popped up to the surface.

"Fuck!" Kit growled. "Which quad are you?"

"Remi."

"I'm so fucking strangling Dawn," Kit muttered. "I'm Kit Holburn."

"Summers said you were."

"So you've met Dawn."

"Yes."

"Wow, you're such a chatty Cathy. However will I get a word in edgewise?" Kit rolled her eyes at him. He was gorgeous, and the broody thing even kind of worked for him. Or, at least on her. And imagine, there were four of them. "What are the chances I can get my arm looked at?"

"Good." Remi shifted his head to the door and waited for her to lead the way.

"Said the spider to the fly," Kit paused at the threshold. It felt like there was no coming back from this. How right she'd be on that front. "It's gonna sting like a bitch."


	2. Something is Horribly Wrong

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1,890<br>A/N: If you've read _Resurrected Our Thoughts_, you've noticed the hard-on I seem to have for this pairing. She's not strong or magically-inclined. She's a bit silly and angry at times. Remi never speaks unless he's issuing a death threat. I made them extra broken in order to pull them together. (Which took some effort on her part - his not so much. Kenyon broke him nicely for me.)

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Something is Horribly Wrong<em>

"You're gonna give me a lot of painkillers, aren't you?" Kit's voice wobbled as the pain radiated up her arm.

"No."

"But, the _pain_," Kit blinked up at him.

"Won't kill you."

"Have you had your shoulder dislocated?"

"Suck it up, Watcher."

"If you have any more painkillers, you'll OD and die," Aimee, Remi's younger and only sister rolled her eyes at him. "Which is what my brother is trying to say."

"Pain or death," Kit nodded. "I think that's an exaggeration."

"How'd you get to be a Watcher?" Aimee frowned at her.

"Nepotism. After a fashion," Kit shook her head. "My BFF is the head of the Council's sister."

"The Summers girls," Aimee narrowed her eyes at Kit. "Makes sense."

"Yup. Crawford's being forced to retire, and his three slayers are located around New Orleans," Kit sighed. "I was sent here to basically break an old man's heart."

"Dagmar Crawford?" Aimee glanced up at Remi, who'd stiffened beside her.

"Yeah, why? Is he making a nuisance of himself? Please tell me he's not, because I'm already here to fire him. Don't make me reprimand him on top of that."

"How old is he?" Remi barked out.

"63, why?" Kit glanced between the two of them.

"He's a well preserved 63 year old man," Aimee muttered darkly from the doorway, her head craning out into the bar.

"He's here _now_?" Kit pushed unsteadily to her feet.

She wobbled a bit, stumbling over her own foot and into Remi's side. Dislocated shoulder first of course. She bit her lip at the sudden and still painful throb, but her anger propelled her to the doorway.

"He told me that he couldn't meet up with me until the middle of the week! He said that he was busy with his girls on retreat -What the fuck is that?"

Aimee shook her head at Kit's words. Because now Remi was also glowering out at the bar, where the very sprightly Crawford was doing a body shot off a drunk co-ed. Kit's body shook, but right now she couldn't tell if it was from anger, suspicion or pain. It was up for grabs.

"Where _the fuck_ are my three slayers?" Kit glowered out at him, as if he could hear her through the throbbing music or the chattering crowd.

"Witchling," Remi muttered under his breath.

Crawford's head shot up, nervously glancing in her direction. His eyes seemed to recognize her, because they bugled in fear and anger. Kit saw him trying to extract himself from the newly-legal crowd of females around himself and make his way to the door.

"I need him detained," Kit pushed out from the doorway, around the bar and tried to stop him herself.

Turned out that she really needn't bother. All it took was Remi muttering something into his blue-tooth-y think to get the other Weres manning the door to stop Crawford.

"C'mon, Kitten, it's time to find the answers to your questions," Aimee herded her back to the other half of the building.

"I've already got a partial answer," Kit said thickly. "I can _feel_ it."

"Feel _what_?" Remi demanded.

"He's a leech," Kit spat, digging her hand into her pocket for her phone. Xander Harris answered on the third ring.

* * *

><p>Dagmar Crawford was restrained in a small townhouse a few blocks away from Sanctuary. His tidy little townhouse, in point of fact. Kit glowered down at him.<p>

"How'd you do it, Crawford?" Kit demanded again.

"I don't know what -"

"Where's Katarina Reyes?" Kit cut him off. "Where will I find _her_ body?"

"I don't - "

"Because I already found Tanya Banks and Letty Mayne. Because you _already _siphoned the life out of Tanya. She was thirteen," Kit snapped at him. "You were meant to protect her, to watch out for her!"

Kit shoved her phone under his face. The shriveled corpse of what should have been a thirteen year old girl looked closer to ninety. Because she'd been orphaned, Tanya had been the only one of his three charges in his immediate care.

"I was offered retirement by the old regime, a healthy payment for my years of service," Crawford spat, rage boiling out at her. "And your bitch of a slayer ruined it all! She stole everything from me -"

"So you decided to get even on three girls who thought they could count on you to help them?" Kit felt her scrap of magic rise in irritation. "Thirteen. She'd never even had a chance to live, so she must of course be the one to suffrer for Buffy Summers' actions?"

"I forget you're one of _hers_," Crawford scoffed.

"Damn proud to be," Kit glanced away from him. Remi Peltier lurked in the doorway that held the body of little Tanya. "And what happened when Letty found out? When Letty noticed the girl she was supposed to be easing into her slayerhood was getting miraculously older?"

"I left her for dead."

Kit bit back her revulsion, because that was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel ill by his actions. Because Crawford hadn't _just_ left Letty for dead. He'd poisoned her, wounded her, and left her to the tender mercies of Daimons and vampires. She'd stumbled around, near death when the Daimons had stripped her of her soul. Then, weakened, she'd been easy prey for the vampires she'd been born to slay.

On top of that, he'd left the entire Council unaware of her passing. Willow, who'd been searching out new slayers halfway across the world, hadn't even felt the two deaths of his slayers. Letty had been twenty-two. All that remained was the uncertainty of Katarina's fate. The nineteen year old lived north of New Orleans with her family. But she'd come down for her weekend training session.

"Where is Katarina?" Kit demanded.

"Where do you think?" Crawford sneered up at her.

"I think you wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to kill your last meal ticket. The magic that's infusing that girl would be enough to keep you happily sexing it up with girls old enough to be your granddaughters for years, you leech," Kit leaned into him. "So where the fuck is my slayer?"

"Safe and sound," Crawford laughed in her face.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't look him in the face without wanting to beat him into a bloody pulp. And she didn't have the strength to do that. She caught Remi's stare. Kit's spine straightened. Hell of a first impression she was making. First, she'd needed to be rescued, then she'd found out her predecessor was a magical leech who was killing her girls, and now she couldn't even convince him to tell her where Katarina was.

"You got a knife, Peltier?" Kit demanded, glancing up at him.

Remi cocked a brow at her, but held a long blade out to her. Where he'd had it concealed, she didn't really want to know. She took it, judging the weight in her hand and turned back to Crawford. She _knew_ blades. She'd taken Faith's course on blade work, after all. Both she and Carlos had, because knifes didn't need all that silly upper body work that swords did.

"Now, let me tell you a little story about myself," Kit pulled a chair in front of Crawford. "I lived in Sunnydale, I went to school with Dawn Summers. I was saved by Buffy Summers, who counseled me in school. She later offered me a job, and a chance to enhance my meager skills. Which I took because I grew up on the mouth of hell and I wanted to pay it forward. _My_ mommy and daddy didn't leave a legacy for me to inherit to get my nearly pressure-free job and cushy existence in what's generally considered to be _the_ hands-off zone of the world of the Council."

"You little bitch -" Crawford snarled at her, but the jab of the blade between his legs shut him up quick.

"Not. Finished. Yet," Kit ground out. "And I really don't like when people interrupt me. Now, imagine my sadness when I have the honor of _telling_ a legacy that he can remove himself from his duty. I didn't want to be the bad guy here, Crawford. I honestly didn't. But now? After I learn that you have murdered those girls, I'm feeling a bit Faithless."

Faith would probably gut her for using her name as a threat, but desperate times and all that shit. Kit yanked the knife from the chair cushion with her good arm and tipped Crawford's chin up with the tip.

"Who do you think taught me how to use a knife, Crawford?" Kit said quietly. "And my aim is spot on."

* * *

><p>Kit felt ill when she finally made it to the mausoleum. Katarina was chained, drugged and ill. How? How had this happened? How badly had they fucked up in trusting that bastard? And how had she left that house without gutting him?<p>

She looked like hell warmed over, but Crawford had spared her the cruel deaths her sisters in arms had faced. _Of course, that was only because he was planning on sucking the life out of her too_, Kit shuddered in revulsion. The little prick had suddenly remembered his soul the second she'd brought Faith into the equation.

"Rina, I'm so sorry," Kit murmured, squeezing her hand, trying to make up for her failure to the girl.

"Not your fault," Rina smiled brokenly at her. "I shoulda seen it comin'."

"We're not going on that carousel, Rina," Kit kept her voice steady as she worked on the chains holding the girl to the wall.

Willow and Xander were already on their way down to deal with the situation. They were senior Watchers, after all. It wasn't _her_ job to exact vengeance. She was just a kid out on her second official Watcher tour. She would gladly give that bastard over to them. They wouldn't go full on Dark Side, but they'd make him regret every second of his new-found youth.

Kit, ignoring the pain still radiating in her shoulder, helped the injured slayer to her feet. Rina leaned heavily on her, but Kit wouldn't let herself falter. She glanced up at the Bear who was staring at her stonily. No, not at her. _Through _her. Which was just creepy.

"You gonna move so I can get my girl out of here, Peltier?" Kit frowned as she and Rina ground to a halt.

"Peltier? He one of them fine ass brothers from Sanctuary?" Rina glanced up at him. "Oh. Nope."

"Nope?" Kit frowned down at her shorter slayer, then back up at the scowling Bear. "Brain-damaged, honest."

"Your shoulder."

"Is. Fine. Now move," Kit glared at him. Compared to Rina's situation, her jacked up shoulder was a goddamned walk in the park.

"Hmm," Peltier shrugged and stepped aside. And then followed as Kit led her new charge out of the crypt.

"He always so talkative?" Rina murmured.

"I guess," Kit sighed. "Just met him."

"Looks like death," Rina chuckled.

"It's all the black clothes. He's not."

"It's Remi Peltier, _of course_ he is," Rina muttered.

Oh, Dawn was so getting an earful about this when Kit got home. Where ever that was now that she would definitely not be doing a sleepover at Crawford's place.


	3. Look Just Fine to Me

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1,039<br>A/N: Still not the original piece I had written as the starter for this series. Sigh.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Look Just Fine to Me<em>

"What do you mean I should stay put?" Kit frowned at Xander.

"We need representation in the city -"

"Yeah, because the _last_ representation we had here worked out _so well_," Kit shook her head. "Not a good idea. Bad shit happens here."

"And you handled yourself remarkably well, considering," Xander shrugged.

"_Considering_?" Kit narrowed her eyes at him.

"Considering you extracted information bloodlessly, while injured, in order to save your slayer's life," Xander smiled. "Not all watchers have been able to do that."

"Don't blow smoke up my ass," Kit crossed her arms. "Why am I really being shunted off?"

"Dawn's nesting."

"Huh?"

"Do you want her to play matchmaker for you?" Xander deadpanned. "She's already trying to do that with the inner circle of junior Watchers and Slayers. I'm looking out for you."

"That makes absolutely no sense what so ever."

"Buffy's engaged, which Dawn's been pushing for since Graham came back into Buffy's life. She's feeling at odds. She doesn't have a permanent slayer, and she's now tooling around in a shiny black Impala. With a very broken boy. So, if you're not up to being little Sammy Winchester's love bunny, you better smile and say 'thank you for the out, Xander'."

Kit sat hard on the stool. She should have known that this was a possibility. Dawn. Nesting. God, what a frightening thought. She'd already lived through Buffy's version of the 'disease'. She'd take the soul-suckers of New Orleans with a smile.

"Thank you for the out, Mr. Harris."

"Xander."

"You're my boss -"

"Your boss who sends you to help destroy bad creatures. I think you can call me Xander."

"Whatever," Kit rolled her eyes. "The bear. Do I _have_ to be his liaison?"

* * *

><p>"No," Remi glowered at Savitar.<p>

"Then you want me to revoke the safe haven status of your establishment."

Remi glared at the damn surfer. Knowing what happened last time their status had been revoked made him actually give a shit about this. It had ripped their family apart, and no way was he being held to that happening a second time.

"Good, now that it's settled -"

"She's fucking human."

"_She _signed up for it, and you better watch your fucking tone, Bear," Savitar's eyes narrowed on him. "Time's are changing. New hunters popping up everywhere, causing merry hell with what ain't been broke for eons. Adjust."

"I don't do adjustment."

"Then you better learn fucking fast. That breakable little human is under your protection. Deal with it."

Remi glanced over at the dark haired child the damn Council had sent to shake things up. He had to admit, she'd had some brass ones when she'd interrogated the leech. He didn't think she'd honestly had it in her. He figured she would have tapped him in when she'd asked if he had a knife. Didn't mean he liked this fucked up situation one bit.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kit found herself walking through the front doors of Sanctuary. Her jeans were strategically torn to keep - but not in a way that would hinder her from running. Her hoodie was a bit baggy, but just enough keep her from being hit on. She hadn't bothered with make-up. She'd gone through the heavy-makeup face as a teen and now with her job, it was too much of a fucking hassle. She nodded to Aimee and slipped through to the bar, hopping up on the seat and swinging her legs hard enough that her toes bumped the wood.<p>

"You look like fucking bait," Remi growled as he slapped a towel in front of her.

"Really? I was trying to blend," She glanced around at the college crowd that seemed to be mingling. It was still early. "I look like half the people in here."

"Like I said, bait."

"Damn, I knew I should've hit up Hooker R'Us before I came here," Kit snapped her fingers in an 'aw-shucks' motion. "You know, to get my hardened hooker edge on."

"Quit bein' cute."

"Can't help it, it's my natural demeanor," Kit blinked up at him. "Are you gonna ask me if I want a drink, barkeep?"

"Whaddya want."

"A Coke."

Remi looked ready to growl at her. She was grateful the damn glass he slapped down in front of her was plastic. Although, plastic could shatter. Carlos had a scar to prove it.

"Look, neither one of us is fucking ecstatic about being flung together, but we're stuck. So suck it the fuck up and stop giving me the pissy attitude, Peltier," Kit narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm here temporarily, and I've got no beef with your family. Hell, my mentor was a wolf during my training."

"A half-breed wolf is not -"

"I know, I know, you're all bigots. Arcadians and Katagaria rule, dummies who got bit by demonically inclined creatures drool. Are you done being a dick?"

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" Someone muttered beside her.

"Mind your own fucking business," Kit snapped at them, her eyes never leaving Remi. "I'm not gonna be hanging off of you while I'm here. I'm only gonna call you as needed."

"You're a little girl," Remi snorted.

"And you really wanna get kicked in the balls, don't you?"

"You could try."

"I could, but you might take that as foreplay."

"You've got a death wish."

"I actually don't," Kit leaned forward. "Not anymore. My first brush with real death was enough to cure me of that habit."

"Then why are you somebody's stooge?"

"I'm not. I'm doing my job. Just like everybody else. I'm making a difference."

"Who're you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"Me."

Remi pulled back at that word. He'd intended to freak her out and poke at her confidence. He hadn't expected her to crack.

"Because if I don't convince myself, I get shipped back to Ohio or South Dakota and in the path of Whirlwind Dawnie and Puppy Sam and I'm too damn young for a HEA," Kit narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being incredibly selfish about this. I'm putting up with your snarling and snarky attitude so I can live to fight another day. So. Suck it up, Peltier. You're stuck with me."


	4. Uncomfortable Bedfellows

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 919<br>A/N: Still not the original piece that was meant to start out LtBWR. For the love of god.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Uncomfortable Bedfellows<em>

"Rina, if you drop your shoulder one more time, I'm gonna hit you with a hammer," Kit snapped. "It's a tell."

"A misguiding tell. They think I'm gonna make my neck vulnerable and I'm trickin' 'em," Rina shrugged, cracking her neck with such force that Kit actually winced at the sound. Forget the monsters, girl was gonna kill herself before they even got a chance. "So how's the bear?"

Kit glared at her. The Bear was tetchy. And she knew it. Rina just liked goading her about him. He trailed them on every other patrol that she went on with Rina. Which was annoying him to no end.

"Focus on your tells, and not on the Bear."

"I don't got a tell," Rina pouted. "And I'm hungry!"

"Are you seriously pouting for food? You just devoured a whole basket of chicken strips like thirty minutes ago."

"I'm a growin' slayer. I'm always either hungry or -"

"You are not allowed to call Faith any more," Kit rolled her eyes and turned to the doorway. "Do your cool-down routine and I'll score you a snack. Do not mention the last half of that statement around impressionable bears."

"Aw, I can't tease Cody and Kyle?"

"No. You cannot."

"Fine, spoil all my fun," Rina pouted again.

Kit shook her head again and left her charge to her cool down. This whole mentoring the young was just a pain in the ass. Her monthly stipend was spent on just feeding the kid. Not that it even came close to making things up to her slayer. She owed Rina better than a doomed infatuation with a Peltier brother. One of them was bad enough.

Speaking of the Grizzly devil. Shit. Kit drew up short in the main barroom as she saw a lanky redhead glaring up at the bear.

"I'm here for Holburn," the woman said in a thick Brooklyn accent. One that Kit was all too familiar with.

"You're also two days late," Kit said, skirting through the growing afternoon crowd and coming up to the bar. "Lafayette, I need chicken for my girl."

"Shit, he's like that?" The redhead pouted, glancing over at her. "And the late shit ain't on me. Mandy took forever to get her ass in gear."

"And I need a shot. Any chance I'll get one?" Kit glanced over at Remi, who had definitely not liked the whole Lafayette thing. She thought it was clever on her part, because it kept him pissed and uninterested in her. Even if she did want him to be interested in her.

"What kind of chicken?" Remi glowered at her. He'd get Rina's chicken, but her chances of a shot in the near future were shot to hell.

"You know Rina, the hotter the better," Kit rolled her eyes. That was a motto for this town. The food, the drinks, the sex - well, that part was still in theory. At least for her. "Where's Mandy, Lisa?"

"Over there, flirtin' with some rednecks," Lisa Calloway snorted.

"Of course she is," Kit narrowed her eyes at the slayer. "Question is, why aren't you?"

"Not my type," Lisa's eyes flicked over to the somber bear.

"_He's_ not your type either," Kit muttered.

"Shit, I ain't poachin'," Lisa smirked at her.

"Why don't you head on back and see how Rina's doing."

"Take the chicken," Remi growled at her, shoving Rina's order practically in Lisa's face.

"Touchy."

"You don't even know the half of it," Kit muttered. Remi continued to glare at her, his arms crossing as Lisa pulled a face behind his back and followed Kit's outstretched hand. "My shot?"

"What's with the slayers?"

"They're the replacements for the ones we lost," Kit swallowed thickly, remembering the fallen slayers. "And Rina's replacement for the next few months."

"Replacement?"

"Our little girl's all grown up. Plus, she's out of school for the next three months. She's scheduled to go up to the Cleveland branch and do a stint up there."

Kit didn't like it. She'd gotten attached to the slayer. It was her responsibility to make sure her slayer was safe, and it didn't sit well for her to be so far away. She was gonna miss the kid, and there was no way Mandy or Lisa - who were both closer to Kit in age - could compare to the sweet 19 year old. Kit sniffed a bit, shaking her head at her thoughts. Rina was only gonna be gone for three months. She didn't register the low rumble as a shot glass of amber colored liquor slapped down in front of her.

"Shit, a sniffle equals top shelf booze?" Kit gave Remi a tight smile. "What the hell do full on tears get me?"

"A painless death."

"Oh-kay, do I need to intervene?" Rina said, stepping out around the bar, a chicken wing firmly pinched between to fingers.

"You ate all of that already?" Kit gaped at her. "I seriously wish you would just get fat already."

"Slayer metabolism, and that heifer ate half of them before she even got to me!" Rina pouted.

"My mouth is on fuckin' fire! How can you eat those things?" Lisa gasped.

"You ate six of 'em!" Rina stuck her tongue out at her.

"I think I need to get the kidlets home," Kit groaned, shooting back her drink.

"Good, cause your girl's gonna start a bar fight with those rednecks."

"Fuck me!" Rina leaving was gonna be the worst damn thing to happen around here.


	5. Fighting the Feeling

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1550<br>A/N: This part jumps ahead a bit. Kit has been cooperating with Remi & vice-versa (mainly because I can't figure out what his actual job description is other than to snark, beat the shit out of people and make drinks). They'll be in chronological order. Kit meets Remi. They work together. They deal with Glee/Supernatural characters, they deal with each other. In that order. I needed to write this so I can stop channeling them in every other fricken chapter of ROT.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Fighting the Feeling<em>

"Don't make me smack you over the head with a newspaper," Kit glared up at the shifter standing behind her.

"That only works on the mutts," came the deep rumble.

Swear to God, that voice could melt her panties faster than a flex-off between the Rock and 80's Lundgren any day. Kit shook her head. Now was definitely not the time to be zoning out to beefcake bliss while a Peltier was hanging around. Especially not Remi.

"Haven't you heard that we all come from the same genetic background? You're like maybe half a step above a canine shifter," Kit smirked up at the blond behemoth crowding her space. "At least your sister thinks so."

"Don't drag me into your lovers' quarrel," Aimee, Remi's only sister snorted as she skirted around the table in the back room. "And don't let me hear you talking about Fang like that again, Holburn. My brothers aren't the only ones who know where to hide the bodies."

"I would never besmirch Fang's good name. I adore him like I do most fluffy puppies," Kit replied, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"Don't make me eat you just to get you to shut up," Remi growled above her ear.

"That'd just make me louder," Kit shot back. "I'm more of a screamer."

The words were out of her mouth before she even registered what she had said. The siblings' laughter - more like bear snorts - got louder with her blushes. Dammit. She so needed to get laid fast. There were single Dark-Hunters around here somewhere, right? They were horny bastards apparently. It was too damn dangerous to sleep with the Arcadians and the Katagaria. Especially when there was one in particular she wanted the most.

"I so need to get laid," Kit shook her head, trying to get her mind off of Remi.

"That an offer?" Another annoyingly gorgeous Peltier grinned at her.

"Kyle, don't make me hide the honey," Kit quirked her brow at him.

"_Pushin' all my buttons -_" chirped from her phone. She was smacking Dawn when she saw her next. "I hate that ringtone, Summers."

"_You love it, you're just trying to act all hard in front of the Bears,_" Dawn Summers cackled over the line.

"What's cooking?" Kit grinned, ignoring the glower now directed her way.

"_So, Carlos and Connor have decided to tag-team it across the country,_" Dawn sighed.

"Never a good thing. They can barely stand each other."

"_Carlos and Connor like each other in theory, but it's not like they're blood relations. Connor has no compunction about killing Carlos and leaving the body to rot in the desert somewhere._"

"I'm not going on a field trip with them," Kit snorted. She'd done the field trip around the globe thing once before with her best boy friend. She and Carlos had made a blood pact to never speak of it again. "Besides, you got me drafted here, remember? I've got responsibilities I shouldn't shirk."

"_The Big Easy is their first stop._"

"I. Hate. You." Kit thought about it for a second. "Hey, is Connor seeing anyone?"

"Ain't that the girly looking one?" Remi growled in her ear.

Kit jumped a foot and a half. Why was he hovering over her shoulder? Had he been listening to her entire conversation? Probably. The Bear had no sense of decency that she was aware of. That had been torn out of him centuries ago.

"Butt out of my convo, Peltier -"

"_Remi's there? And no, it's not a good idea to sleep with a junior Scooby, Kit. Do you _not _remember the Rona/Carlos fiasco?_"

"I'm desperate," Kit huffed, shifting away from the luring body heat of Remi.

"_Rona _broke _Carlos. You and Connor are non-mixy things. Besides, you call him girly-man to his face _constantly_. Sleep with -_"

"Okay, bye now, Dawn. Thanks for the heads up!" Kit snapped her phone closed and glanced over directly into Remi's glowering face. "Would you get out of my conversation already?"

"Sleep with _who_?" Remi leaned in even closer.

"I think she was talking about my vibrator," Kit smiled sweetly. "Much easier to maintain than a guy, you know."

"Can't say that I did."

"Okay, so I've got work to do. Mandy called in with a weird demon kill, and Lisa muttered on and on about dark wizards," Kit looked away from him. "Honestly, I think she's just hoping to find her own personal Draco Malfoy to reform. Too bad the Wizarding World isn't real."

"_Pushin' all my buttons baby -"_

"Summers, stop calling me!" Kit growled, snapped her phone back open.

"_Just one last little thing I wanted to tell you, cranky-pants. Quinn had the baby. It's a healthy baby girl._" Dawn's voice wobbled a bit.

"Don't even think about procreating, Summers. You know that always snowballs and smacks your friends in the face."

"_Oh, shut up. Go get laid already. I just wanted to tell you because Sarah and _Jareth _are adopting the baby._"

"Can a Goblin even adopt?"

"_Hoggle, er _Hiram _did. So I guess it is."_

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"_Nothing. But my family is growing, and I figured one of my besties ought to know. Get some sex, will you?"_

"I do seem to have my pick of drunk college boys right now. Go hump a Winchester and leave me be."

"_Her parents have disowned her. She's got no place to stay._"

"What are we talking - are we talking about the cheerleader?"

"_Quinn, yes. The sixteen year old who just had a baby._"

"Why?"

"_My god, you need sex_. _You can't even hold a conversation for two seconds._"

"Offer me up a Winchester then. Or hey, Graham's got old Army buddies, doesn't he?"

"_Fine, I'm done talking to you. Enjoy Carlos and Connor making your life miserable. Don't be excited for the new baby. Whose name is Beth, by the way -"_

"Great, buh-bye, Dawn."

Kit smacked the phone shut, glared at it, yanked the desk drawer open and tossed it inside. Remi cocked a brow at her.

"What, Peltier?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't give me any of that Country-fried-don't-worry-bout-a-thing attitude when you're itching to give me unwanted advice," Kit huffed. "I've got to go prepare for the testosterone invasion."

* * *

><p>Kit was slouching in her favorite booth, rocking her head in time to the music when Remi's head at the bar jerked upright, angling toward the entrance. Since she couldn't lie that her eyes had been covertly watching him for the last two hours, Kit followed his line of sight. A huge grin broke out over her face as she spotted what had drawn his attention.<p>

She pushed herself out of the booth and shimmied her way across the crowded bar. Then she did something she hadn't done since she'd graduated her Watcher courses at the London HQ two years ago. She propelled herself straight into Carlos' and pulled her best boy friend into the tightest bear huge she could manage.

"Trejo, where the fuck have you been all my life!" Kit crowed, pulling back from him. "Damn, you look good."

"Oh, God, you need to get laid," Carlos shook his head.

"Hey, Kit," Connor gave her the same tired old once-over, a smirk on his lips. "The South agrees with you."

"Yeah, I think I've packed on a few dozen pounds. My god, the food," Kit grinned at him. "How the fuck are you?"

"Better if a bear wasn't planning on making a rug out of me," Connor cocked his head in Remi's direction.

"Ignore the bear, and come to my booth."

"_Your_ booth?" Carlos glanced over at Remi.

"I get red-velvet VIP rope and everything," Kit sighed. "For a fee."

"Are you being a little bear-hussy?"

"Shut up, Carlos," Kit rolled her eyes. But didn't she just wish that were the case.

* * *

><p>Remi's hands fisted in the bar towel. She'd practically mounted the taller, Hispanic male the second he'd entered the bar. He recognized him as Carlos, the best friend. He wasn't a threat. No, the one giving off predator vibes would be Connor. The one she wanted to fuck. Remi's lips pulled back in a near snarl at the idea.<p>

Not that he would fuck her. The Fates had it out for his family, and he sure as hell wasn't tempting shit with them. Even if he ached with the need to toss the weak little human over his shoulder and drag her back to his rooms at Sanctuary. Even if he followed her home every night after closing, much to the snickering of Mandy and Lisa who never told her that he followed her home.

"You snooze, you lose," Aimee muttered, yanking the rag out of his hands.

"Shut up, brat," Remi snarled at her.

"Oh, just fuck her already," Aimee glared at him.

"Go find your dog."

"Fine, watch her do every guy in New Orleans. Watch her press up against that girly-looking man and pretend it's you," Aimee snapped. "Just don't wreck the bar because you're too chickenshit to tell the girl you want her."

Remi snarled at his little sister, ignoring the rising hackles of Fang who sat across the bar. He threw down the bar towel and stalked back into the kitchens and to his room.


	6. Misguided Adventurous Streaks

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1796<br>A/N: The chapters are going to start jumping forward in time soon. (Mainly to play catch-up to where the two of them have migrated to in _Resurrected Our Thoughts_). Other fandoms will eventually be trickled in, namely: Glee, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, and Torchwood.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Misguided Adventurous Streaks<em>

Kit let her head hit the table. Doing shots with Connor - who wasn't even fazed after ten, the bastard - and Carlos had not been the brightest idea. She watched them argue about something totally beyond her scope of understanding, half her attention on the bar. Idiotically hoping that he would step back through the doors and just glower at her. Cause he wasn't touching her with a ten foot pole. Hmm. Was it really that - bad Kit. She shook her head, her brow crinkling as she ended up wiping her face in a liquid that she couldn't readily identify.

She was going to stop wallowing in her pity party. Her boys - her crazy ass boys were in town. She pushed her head up off the table and frowned at the lack of male attention she was getting.

"Why aren't one of you dancing with me?" Kit growled at them.

"And she's conscious again," Carlos snorted.

"Trejo, I know you can shake that ass, so why aren't we?"

"Do you remember nothing of the Rona debacle?"

"Yeah, but I'm not out to fuck you, so you're safe," Kit rolled her eyes. Or she tried to, anyway. Before she made herself insanely dizzy. "

"I'm feeling supremely masculine now, Kit. Thanks a bunch," Carlos shook his head at her.

"Douchebag!" Kit smacked at his arm and glared at Connor. "What's your excuse?"

"I just got rid of my death wish, Kit," Connor laughed. "I'm not that eager to renew it by baiting the bear."

"What if I promise not to seduce you with my wily ways in exchange for a dance?" Kit pouted.

"Are you reverting back to your hooker days?" Carlos frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, _Kit_ had Hooker Days?" Aimee pulled up abruptly as she set the boys' next round down.

"I get hit with one whammy-come-as-you-aren't spell and now everyone says I'm a hooker!" Kit glared at Carlos. "Which was completely _your_ fault, you two-bit majicks-casting bastard. Now, I demand a dance!"

"Fine," Connor shook his head as Aimee pestered Carlos for the full story. "Remember she's mated and a bear, Trejo."

"I'm not dating girls who can break me any more, Connor," Carlos flipped him off.

"So you're never dating any female ever again?" Connor smirked at him.

"No more Spike time for you, now dance!" Kit tugged on his arm.

She couldn't really follow whatever was being sung, but it had a catchy beat, and Kit rolled her hips in time to the bass. Connor was keeping her upright, his hand clasped on her hip from behind. She wished it was Remi, but he'd only ever glowered at her when she'd wanted to dance before. Selfish bastard. That was why she gained those last damn five pounds. The food was excellent and Remi wouldn't help her dance the damn pounds away.

Her hips took on a more sensual grind as the thoughts of Remi poured through her mind. God. She was such an idiot over the bastard. And he wouldn't touch her. He'd flirt, every once in a while until he caught himself doing it. Then he'd go all cold and mean on her. It wasn't fair! Dawn was getting regular sex now from Winchester. Carlos had at least had Rona lately. Sure, they'd said they hadn't hooked up again, but Carlos couldn't lie to save his life. Plus, she'd so caught him sneaking out of Rona's room last Thanksgiving. Both her besties had fuck-buddies. Why couldn't she?

"I think you're trying to get me killed, Kit," Connor's warm breath skated over her ear. And it would have turned her on, had he actually been a six-foot something bear with a bad attitude. But he was Connor, so he didn't. Damn.

"Oh, but what a way to go!" Kit glanced back at him, forcing a flirty wink that wouldn't have fooled anyone, Connor included. "Besides, who could _I _make jealous anyway?"

Then Connor did something very odd. He pulled her back against him, grinding with her. It wasn't like he was fooling anyone - he wasn't aroused by her, she could tell. His hand slipped up her ribcage, hovering just below her breasts. His other hand slipped into the belt loop of her jeans, rubbing in the fact that he wasn't attracted to her even more. _Way to go, Connor, make me feel even more pathetic and fugly_, she shook her head, getting ready to say the words out loud.

"Go with it, Holburn," Connor whispered against her ear, biting down lightly on it.

"Did you just _bite _me?" Kit whirled her head back to try and figure out what he was up to.

"Family trait," Connor shrugged. "Five. Four. Three -"

"What are you doin'?" Kit must be drunker than she thought, because he'd totally lost her.

"Thank me for it later, Kit," Connor's hands suddenly slipped away from her, knocking her off balance for a second. She wobbled forward, hips still swaying out of habit. She braced her hands in front of her even as her brain screamed, _Do you want _broken _wrists, you idiot_? Then there was a shoulder in her view. And then her feet were leaving the ground, and it felt like there was a furnace under her stomach. But all Kit could focus on was the amazing ass not two feet away from her face. Surely, she'd hit her head.

* * *

><p>Remi had seen red when he'd sacked up and returned to the bar around one. He'd expected Kit to be in her booth as she often was, not having sex on the dance floor with the damned girly looking boy. And that little fucker had smirked at Remi and had pulled Kit against him. Aimee had been laughing with Fang, talking about Kit's hooker days - whatever the fuck that meant - when the little prink had set his teeth to Kit's ear.<p>

Remi had slammed through the thinning crowd and had practically snarled at Connor. The little bastard had stepped back so fast that Kit had been left defenseless. She wobbled forward and the next thing he knew, Remi had her up on his broad shoulder. She made a little noise as he spun around and marched her out of the bar. He was gonna kill her if she puked on him. He stalked into his room and dragged her down his front. Hadn't been the smartest idea he'd had in a while.

She'd shed her top layer, leaving her in a skintight tee that was thin enough to see the outline of her bra through. The image of her swaying hips was on replay in his head, and he'd gone hard at the sight of her much less the feel. Gods damn it. Her head lolled against his chest, her warm breath skating across his flesh evenly. A little too damn evenly.

Kit had fallen the fuck asleep against his shoulder. Now. When all he wanted to do was finally give them both a little damn satisfaction.

"_Fuck_," he growled.

* * *

><p>Kit slapped at her phone for the fourth time since she'd left the bar. How she'd left the bar was still a bit hazy. <em>Never going shot for shot with Connor ever again<em>, she' texted Carlos, who was complaining about her girls for some reason.

Tossing the phone back down on the ginormous bed, Kit laced her fingers together and stretched them up and over her head. Her back arched off the mattress as she worked out all the kinks that waking up curled up in a tiny ball had given her. A sound from the door had her head jerking up. Dear God in heaven, she was having a wet dream. Her eyes _watered_ at the perfection in front of her.

"What the hell were you thinking, Holburn?" Remi growled from the bathroom doorway, droplets of water still running down his absolutely delicious looking chest.

"That booze was the nectar of the gods?" Kit swiped blurrily at her eyes. Shit, that hadn't been the smartest idea ever. Black eyeliner now smeared across her fingers and most likely her face. And his pillow. She'd spent the night in Remi Peltier's bed - doing absolutely nothing dirty at all. Son of a bitch.

"And if your slayers needed you last night? You give them any thought when you were tying one off?"

"Okay, first off, that is a hell of an old saying. Who says that any more? And b, my slayers can bench press a Fiat. Each. Plus, they had the night off. I got a text at midnight saying they were back home. Lisa and Mandy were kicking out drunk college boys when I called them back at four."

Remi glared at her, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He wasn't going to intimidate her. She might have gotten shit-faced for the first time since her own stupid college days, but she'd handled her shit and had checked up on her girls. Sure, some of the texts might have been slightly hard to translate, but she'd still checked in on them. Plus, Carlos had sent her back-up texts when he and Connor had gotten to the house. She'd even had a mumbled conversation with Connor.

"And it's not like I'm not in a safe place. I'm in your fucking bed, Peltier. And God knows, nothing unsafe has happened here since Dev and Sam got their fucking freak on," Kit leaned back as Remi stalked closer, his face a pretty frightening reminder of why one did not poke a fucking bear. But he'd really pissed her off, calling her actions into question. "So thanks for the cock-blocking I didn't need."

"Sugar, you do that all on your own," Remi snarled at her.

She would not fucking tear up at that. But it stung like a bitch. Great, now she had confirmation that she didn't get two of the better looking men in her life aroused. She lowered her head and gave a disgusted shake.

"Then let me get my nasty ass out of your way, Peltier," Kit glared at him, and shoved back the sheets. Sun was up, so she was relatively safe out on the streets. Safer than her heart was in this room with an inconsiderate ass bear. "Don't bother seeing me out, I think I know the walk of shame from here pretty well by now."

She could take pride in the fact that she neither bolted out the door, tripped over her feet or burst into tears in front of him. She snagged her jacket from beside the door and stepped out into the sunshine. The only one who saw her cry was Carlos when he'd opened the door for her.


	7. Safer to Ignore It

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1535<br>A/N: In which Remi redeems himself for being an utter ass. (Because they are so not supposed to be to the bedroom stage yet…) Can you tell who's been eating my brain again?

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Safer to Ignore It<em>

Remi was still cursing himself when Aimee punched him in the head three days later. Lisa and Mandy had come into Sanctuary once, only to glare at him before leaving for their patrol. Dev had even frowned at him, giving him a look like he was on suicide watch or something. But Kit had steered clear of Sanctuary for the remaining three days of Carlos & Connor's visit. And Remi had felt like the world's biggest asshole. This was why he gave humans a wide fucking berth. They caused nothing but havoc to his life.

* * *

><p>She'd had to sit on Carlos, literally to keep him from committing suicide by bear. Connor - she'd thought about using her stun gun on him. He'd gotten all serious on her, and quiet. Which was never good. Quiet Connor equaled bad mean meeting a bad end. He'd been all serious when he'd stumbled upon her sitting on Carlos in the foyer.<p>

"I'm sorry I put you in that place, Kit," Connor said when he hugged her goodbye as Carlos glared out of the passenger seat.

"You couldn't know he didn't want out of the friend zone, right?" Kit tried to play it off. She was a badass watcher who'd gotten her chest cavity a little dented. She could still fake a smile for one of her best friends.

"Kit -"

"Knock off the girly shit, Connor. I'm a big girl, and getting turned down when I was drunk and vulnerable is a good thing. Really," and she would keep on pretending that it didn't feel like her heart was imploding with every beat. "Tell Summers to send my kid back already, when you gatecrash at Buffy's place, okay?"

"Rina's been whiny," Carlos said through the open window.

"Of course she has," Kit grinned. "I'm an awesome watcher."

"You are," Connor gave her another one of those creepy penetrating looks.

"Stop fucking me with your eyes, Con," Kit grinned at him. "We both know I'm not your type."

"He's definitely into Cougars," Carlos cracked, which earned him a killer stare from Connor.

"Try not to kill him, Con," Kit shook her head. That boy had a death wish. "I need him to be all unbroken for me."

"I can't guarentee that, Kit."

"Then swing by Lima and get Vi to play mediator. She should be on Slayer swing duty soon."

"I do like Vi," Connor grinned. "But maybe we should get Rona."

"You're the spawn of Satan," Carlos glared at him and held his hand up in a cross.

"Just the spawn of Angelus," Connor's eyes glanced to the left. "You gonna be okay, Kitten?"

The nickname threw her off guard. Connor never did nicknames. Except with Dawn, but that was because they both knew it irritated Buffy and Angel. Which meant he was trying to irritate someone - and fuck, it was probably Remi.

A glance over her shoulder gave her heart a quick seize. Until she realized it wasn't Remi watching her. It was Dev. The fact that she could tell the difference between the identical Quads made her shake her head. She was too fucking obsessed with that damn bear.

Connor, however, had not been able to decipher the difference between the brothers. Which explained the quick kiss he'd pressed to her lips and the very unsubtle ass squeeze he gave her. It made her laugh.

"Just the reaction a poor sap hopes to get from a pretty lady," Connor grinned at her.

"Thanks, Con," Kit gave him the first genuine smile she'd managed to scrape up the last three days. "Now get outta here."

"Yes, ma'am."

She watched them pull away from the curb. Part of her was sad to see them go, but Connor would only make things worse, and Carlos - he'd get himself killed. Kit waved until they disappeared and turned to face Dev.

"Dev," she nodded at him.

"We missed you at Sanctuary, _cher_," Dev gave her a smile that was probably meant to be devastating. Would have been if it had a. been Remi giving it or b. if she didn't know how much he loved Sam.

"Aimee misses me giving Remi shit," she shook her head. "I've been gone three days. I've have company I've had to manage."

"You know Remi's - hell, Kit, you know how he is," Dev shook his head.

"You think I'm staying away because of Remi?" Damn, they must all know. She was so stupid over that bear. "I told you, Dev, I've had my hands full with Connor and Carlos."

Let him interpret that any way he chose. _And let him scurry back and tell Remi that I've been fucking my brains out with Connor. Because they'll believe _that. She was an idiot.

"Can we take this inside?"

"Do you have a death wish now?" Kit crossed her arms over her chest. "Cause I don't, and Samia's the kinda chick who'll cut a bitch for messing with what's hers."

"Who you think sent me here, _cher_?"

"Cut the Cajun charm," Kit gave him a disgusted look. "_Fine_, get in here. Although, I have no idea why you or Sam want anything to do with me."

"It's about my thick-headed brother," Dev muttered.

"You do realize you're gonna have to be more specific, right?"

"Eh, it's a family trait," he shrugged. "Now, let me explain why my anger-management failure of a brother is talkin' 'bout settin' off to his camp."

"Your accent's getting thicker, Dev. Why is Remi retreating?"

"Cause of Quinn, cause of Becca. Cause of you."

Kit pulled up sharp. She hadn't met all four of the Quads. She'd never met Quinn, but she'd only summed that up to the fact that he mated and trying to protect his pregnant mate. Who the fuck was Becca? And what did she have to do with Remi being - oh, fuck.

"I have a bad feeling," Kit muttered, sitting back against the sofa back. Images of Dev shooting Remi pointed looks every time he tried to trick her into thinking he was Remi. The dark, curling blonde hair and stubble were the same because apparently none of the Peltiers' believed in owning a fully functional razor. And their blue eyes were the same shade, but Remi held himself more wound. Dev was recently mated to a Dark-Huntress. He had that satisfied-as-hell look down pretty damn pat.

"Remi loved Becca. And one night, she -" Dev looked uncomfortable. "She mistook Quinn for Remi. Fate fucked them all royally."

"Becca's Quinn's mate. And Remi has been in love with her for how long? Centuries? You guys live for centuries. That's not a fresh hurt. It didn't just happen a couple of years ago -" Kit's throat closed in at the idea.

"I just wanted you to know what you're getting with Remi."

"A suicide watch?" Kit shook her head, not believing her luck with men. "Cause that's what you've all been watching me for, isn't it? Letting me look like an idiot, fawning over him? He's emotionally stunted because the love of his life is chained to his identical brother. Un-fucking-believable."

Kit couldn't help the hysterical laugh that escaped her. It was just her luck. She should have just grabbed a random stranger at the bar that night. It would have been more bearable than waking up in Remi's bed knowing he wanted nothing to do with her ever. Dev looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure what to do with a basket case. Luckily, he was saved by the bell.

"_Where there's gold, there's a gold digger. Where there's gold, there's a gold digger -"_

"What the fuck do you want, Kennedy?" Kit snapped as she answered the call.

"_You're girl's been hurt," _Kennedy's voice was quiet.

"What happened to Rina?" Kit pushed to her feet, her hands shaking.

"Aw, hell," Dev muttered, pulling out his own phone and spinning away from her. Kit couldn't focus on why he was freaking out, Rina was hurt.

"_Sammy Winchester went off the reservation_," Kennedy spat across the line.

"Sam? Why? No way would he hurt a slayer," Kit couldn't wrap her head around it. "He wants in Faith's pants too damn much. And he's tight with Vi." Who was in her own personal hell of the friend zone with the hunter.

"_Somebody popped him. He was all weird about family or something._"

"What's wrong with Rina?" Kit found herself demanding again.

"_She was with some of Dawn's kids from Lima. Guarding the littlest pervert in the Winchester family tree. He tried to run a girl down, and your slayer pushed her out of the way._"

"Rina got hit by a car?" She fought demons on a regular basis, and yet Rina had been knocked low by a car.

"_Look, we need you here stat. Dawn's getting a flight out for you now._"

"I'll be there."

She was turning even as she snapped her phone closed. And there was Remi, magically there as if he'd been there instead of Dev, even though the other Peltier brother was still in the room with her.

"You got faster transportation for me, Peltier?" Kit stalked towards the stairs.

"You know I do."


	8. Save the Cheerleader, Lose Your Mind

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1678<br>A/N: Remember that nifty little concept of Resurrected Our Thoughts being all the hell over the place, timeline wise? Yeah. Makes it really hard to remember what came first and who was on second. Next chapter will be about half of the Remi/Kit bits from there. As a funny side note, I had to flip through _Night Play_ to remember if the Katagaria/Arcadians could transport people through time and space. There wasn't any of that in Ravyn's or Dev's story (but then those involved the moving of Dark-Hunters, which is verboden).

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**  
>Save the Cheerleader, Lose Your Mind<em>

Rina looked fucked the hell up. But she was grinning, despite the lost teeth. Motherfucker. If Kit didn't adore damn little Sammy Winchester, and if it wouldn't result in tears from Vi, Kit would definitely be fucking his shit up. Dawn was looking worried, her eyes flickering between her and Remi's faces.

And that would be because Remi looked ready to fuck someone's shit up for not covering Rina's six. Which Kit got, totally. He'd been there when they'd pulled Rina out of the tomb. He was a dick to about 90 percent of the population, his own sister included, but Rina got his respect and concern. Kit just kinda got his respect.

"I'm fine, y'all," Rina's grin made her heart hurt. "Be tip-top in the morning, promise. Sammy didn't mean it. He's all - _odd_. Didn't feel right. I don't think he's gone all dark-side, though. If he had, he'd a sliced me up, not have tried to make me road kill."

"He wasn't after Rina," Dawn fidgeted beside her.

"Who was he after?"

"Oddly enough, Quinn Fabray."

Kit noticed that Remi stiffened a bit at the mention of the teenaged girl's name. Coupled with the fact that it was his brother-who-slept-with-his-lover's name, and that they were in that uncomfortable-awkward stage after the bar debacle, she could understand his unease. She frowned at Rina.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world? Really, Rina? You couldn't be any more original?"

"C'mon, I always had a thing for _Heroes_," Rina grinned her broken tooth-grin and Kit found herself shaking her head.

"What's up with Sam?"

"We're not sure. He's gone - we've got Jenny tracking him in her Dad's ship," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"The Doctor?"

"Yep," Dawn shook her head. "I knew we should have chipped him. He turned off or ditched his cell."

"Willow can't magic-track him?"

"The Angels-we-have-heard-on-high have protected him from that sort of magical detection," Dawn looked ready to growl. "We're fucked."

"Why go after Quinn?" Remi rumbled from his corner. "Don't make sense."

"She's not protected," Rina answered into the echoing silence and slack jaws of both Dawn and Kit. "Adam, he's got Cassie covering his six. Puck and Beth are under the protection of a Goblin King. Dean and Ben are surrounded by slayers. Mari's got vampires protecting her. Quinn's got no one."

"Not at all?" Kit frowned, trying to figure out why Rina had chosen to protect the girl who meant nothing to her.

"Quinn's parents haven't had anything to do with her since her pregnancy came to light. She's been staying with the Hudsons', the Jones' and the Puckermans' since then," Dawn looked angry.

"She's been crashing at the slayer's HQ off and on since she had the baby. And kind of crashing at Brittany's place since then."

"Too many names that mean nothing to me," Kit rolled her eyes at Rina, who gave her the 'uh, duh, get with it' look. "I've been dealing with Mandy and Lisa dragging boys home. I skim Dawn's emails."

"Hey!"

"I've hated teenage drama since I was one," Kit shook her head.

"We've been trying to find someone in her family to take her in, but her mother and father want nothing to do with her. She can't even reach her older sister," Dawn sighed. "We're trying to find a relative, but if we can't, she could go into the system."

"Shit. And now a possessed Sam Winchester is after her because she's the weakest link in the convoluted Winchester family bubble. Where are you gonna stash her until you find him?"

She knew it was a stupid question to ask the second after she'd asked it. Because Rina, Dawn and Remi were all looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Sanctuary? Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray glared at Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and his girlfriend Rachel Berry-Williams. It was all their fault she was stuck in this situation. Both of them were danger magnets. A pang of guilt hit her for a second. Rina had gotten hurt because of her. Of course, had Puck's half-brother not been trying to kill her then Rina would never have had to push her out of the way of the oncoming car.<p>

"I don't understand why I'm still here," Quinn shook her head in annoyance.

"Because Dawn's trying to find someone to protect you," Rachel rolled her eyes at her as she explained it for the tenth time.

"Sam Winchester skipped town. Why do I need protection?" Quinn sneered at her.

"Cause Sam's sneaky when he gets possessed," Puck answered her, giving her a glare. "And Dawn's pretty sure she's got a good safe haven lined up for you."

"And will you all be going to safe havens to protect _you_?" Quinn snapped.

"My - my father's taking care of us," Rachel squeezed Puck's hand and gave him a dopey look she'd once reserved for Finn Hudson.

"You, Beth, and Puck," Quinn gave another disgusted shake of her head. Her baby, the baby's father, and her number one frenemy. How so very Jerry Springer of them. "Lovely."

"Jareth is also protecting my mother and my dads," Rachel muttered.

"So I just get tossed off on whoever happens to be available to take me in. Like a lost puppy? No thanks, I think I'll stay where I am."

"The slayers couldn't keep you safe," Puck glared at her. "And nobody in Glee can keep you safe."

"So who are they planning on tossing me to?"

"Rina's Watcher," a new, low, female voice came from behind them. Quinn turned to face the woman, who had to be about Dawn's age. Her dark golden brown hair was pulled back by two clips at her temples. A light brown plaid shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a dark tank top, and her dark jeans ended in high brown boots. "Kit Holburn. And a Bear."

"You always gonna introduce me that way?"

A growl rumbled from behind Kit, and a powerfully built man with dark, curling blond hair stepped up behind her. Kit rolled her eyes at his tone, which made Quinn smirk a bit. Power radiated from him. Nine months ago, Quinn wouldn't have been able to _feel_ that. Close proximity to Rachel, Cassie and Brittany had developed that lovely talent she now had. Which was why she had known to back away from Sam Winchester when he'd approached her, Rina and Santana the other day.

"Shapeshifter?" Quinn asked, not sure what possessed her to ask that. She was rewarded with a smirk from Kit.

"Somethin' like that," Kit frowned at her. "I might not have to beat you up for getting my girl hurt."

"Kid could probably take you," the Bear - what was his name, had Kit said it? - glowered at her. "And it's nothing like that."

"Your alter ego is a two ton bear. How is it nothing like that?" Kit glanced back at him. "I'm not doing that whole racist thing you like to do in the Bayou, Cajun. We're gonna have to agree to disagree. Even if I'm right."

"You gonna slap anymore stereotypes in there, California?" the Bear shook his head.

"Remi, I swear to God, if you -" Kit puffed out an annoyed breath, making her eyes cross for a moment. This was her protection detail? A powerless woman and a bear, who flirted like crazy with each other.

"Sam Winchester should have run me over with the car," Quinn shook her head and bent to grab her bag.

~*~  
><em>Sanctuary<em>

It had been decided that Kit and Quinn would move into Sanctuary temporarily. Nothing, not even suped-up Sammy Winchester could hurt a fly on Sanctuary grounds. Karma, most likely in the form of Savitar, would bitch-slap the hell out of anyone who tried to violate the magic surrounding the bar.

That solved one of Kit's problems. It did not solve the other fifteen rolling around in her head, the chief of them being the fact that she had no flipping clue on how to deal with a sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old girl who's family had abandoned her and had recently given up her firstborn child.

"So, your brothers have been teenagers for a couple of centuries, you have any parenting tips?" Kit muttered to Remi.

"It's a miracle Cody and Kyle are even breathing," Remi huffed.

"Wow, you're gonna be no help at all," Kit shook her head at him.

"Children seek but one thing, you know," a low, accented voice said from the end of the bar. A dark haired woman popped a roasted-peanut into her mouth with an utterly rapturous look. Kit felt herself blush a bit at the pleasure she took in the act of eating a peanut. "They crave attention and compassion. Young Miss Fabray is clearly lacking in those things."

"I'm her bodyguard, not her mommy," Kit snorted, noting the tension that seemed to be vibrating over Remi's shoulders. He'd also put himself in front of her, which was just odd as hell.

"I'll not harm your human, Peltier," the woman's round face broadened with her smile. "That was never my style. And she hardly suits my followers qualifications."

"Okay, what's going on?" Kit glanced between the two of them, clearly missing something.

"She's vibrating," Quinn chose that exact moment to return from the bathroom with Aimee, who'd shadowed the young human.

"Ah, now there is one only recently removed from my tender care," the woman looked saddened by this fact. "_She_ would have been highly valued back in my day for her purity and her beauty."

"Hestia, the goddess of the hearth," Kit took a deep breath. Explained so much about her rapture with the peanut.

"The oldest of the Gods, and the one always given the best bits of the feast first," Hestia shook her head. "Sadly, also always the Goddess to go home alone at the end of the feast."

"A Greek goddess having a pity party," Kit blinked. "Sanctuary is so fucked up."

"It's only Tuesday. You should see the weekend crowd."


	9. Teenage Angst

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1,031<br>A/N: I might have a small obsession with Greek mythology and the gods in particular. Which in turn explains my love of the Dark-Hunters. The Gods have made cameos (besides Apollo and Artemis, who I tend to loathe in this series). Hestia, the Vestal Virgin herself, has always been one of my favorite Goddesses. She's the eldest born of Cronus and Rhea's children, but was the youngest when Zeus defeated Cronus and freed his siblings. She was the only goddess that I know of to remain a virgin, even after both Athena and Artemis. I've always felt bad for her (but that's because I secretly think she's had a thing for Hephaestus - he worked the heavenly forge and she minded the heavenly hearth - but that damn Aphrodite snagged him first). So, she got roped into the R'V.  
>And we're not even touching the fact that Season 4 of Glee lobbed a fast one at me with Jake. Or that I <em>really <em>want to add both the Percy Jackson kids & the Class of the Titans kids to the universe but can't figure out how to slip them in with the preexisting gods of the Dark-Hunters 'verse.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**__  
>Teenage Angst<em>

Quinn was glaring at her. Maybe the brat had never stopped. Okay, so it was suddenly Kit's fault that Sam Winchester was magically possessed - _again_? No. She was protecting the little snot. _She_ was the reason the cheerleader was still breathing. So technically _Rina_was the reason she was still breathing, but whatever. Kit was providing a bar for her convenience.

"If you're gonna be passive-aggressive with me again today Fabray, you might as well just haul your ass back upstairs," Kit rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can't exactly be _aggressive_in a magically protected bar, now can I?" Quinn snapped. "Can't I even go out shopping?"

"What part of Sanctuary-is-the-only-place-you're-safe didn't you comprehend?" Kit glanced down at her stupid paperwork. Why did she need to fill these things out in triplicate again? "Go bug someone else."

"This is the farthest south I've ever been, and you're not going to even let me explore the city?"

"Okay, how about you explore the bar?" Kit snapped. "Go explore the bathroom. But we're not exploring the city. This isn't a fun family vacation, Quinn. You are in danger, and I cannot protect you from a supped-up Sammy Winchester. So. Order yourself something greasy and artery-clogging until I can find someone to go with us."

Kit shoved her way out of the booth and stomped to the bar. She was going to kill the girl herself before Sam even found her. She glared back at the now pouting teen and wanted to pull her own hair out. Who decided it would be a good idea to saddle her with a kid?

"Put something in that kid's mouth, will you?" Kit muttered as she plopped down on a bar stool.

"I'm cleaning the counter," Remi shoved her hands off the bar. "I could gag you."

"I'm not the one driving me batty," Kit snorted. "Although, I could gag her. Can we lock her in a broom closet and leave her there until we catch Sam? I vote for that."

"I vote we rip his head from his shoulders," Remi shrugged. "That'd solve this problem."

"Yes, but then Dean would be all _irrational _over us killing his brother. I don't think that would really _solve_anything."

"Quinn would be gone."

"But then Dawn would be all - sad and shit. I can't deal with that kind of drama. I mean, I kind of like my best friend to not be mad at me for killing her lover's brother. I don't know, call me crazy."

"Your phone's doin' that thing again," Remi rolled his eyes at her. At least there was none of that awkwardness of That Night hanging over them. "Crazy."

Kit rolled her eyes as she dug her phone out of her pocket. It wasn't the usual ring for any of her contacts, so it was playing some random chimy thing. The unknown call was sporting an Ohio area code. Who was calling her from Ohio? The only one it could be was Rina.

"Rina?"

"Um, no. Miss Holburn? I - this is Sam Evans, I'm a friend of Quinn's -"

"Sorry, don't know anyone by the name of Quinn." Kit ended the call and caught the look Remi was throwing her. "A strange person named Sam is calling for the girl in protective custody and I'm just gonna _fall_for it? I don't think so."

"Was I saying -"

"You were talking with your eyes. You do that a lot."

"No, I don't."

"Um, yeah, you do. Mostly it's 'die already, dumbass' and 'can she get any stupider', but I've learned the subtle nuances of your eyes -" Kit cut herself off. Yeah, that probably just put her in stalker-mode with him. Not a good place to be.

"Answer it."

"Answer what -" Kit glanced down at her stupid, chiming phone. What the fuck? Was it harass-Kit-from-Ohio day? "Look, I already told you I don't -"

"Kit? It's Mercedes Jones, I'm friends with Rachel and Puck. Miss Dawn told us to call this number."

"The one who hits Whitney-esque high notes?" Kit blinked.

"Um, yeah."

"What's up, Mercedes?" Kit leaned forward on her elbows. There was no mistaking a teenage girl's voice for Sam Winchester's.

"You kind of hung up on my friend Sam. We just wanted to know if Quinn was okay, and thought she might need to hear a friendly voice."

"If I see her, I'll tell her you called. But I'm not sure where she's at," Kit ignored Remi's rolling eyes. It was his Too-stupid-to-live look. He gave it to her a lot these days. That probably said mountains about their relationship.

"Okay. Miss Dawn said the same thing. But she gave both your number and Miss Vi's numbers to us so we could pass the message on. Tell her we miss her, if you do see her?"

"Will do."

"Bye."

Kit shook her head at the phone and stared at the mirror behind the bar. Quinn was slumped down in her booth, looking absolutely miserable. Damn it. She didn't want to feel bad for the kid, but she did. Sequestering her was for her own safety, and she had put Rina's life in danger - even if it hadn't been her fault. She had no one. And Kit could kind of relate to that. She'd felt like she'd had no one after her dad had died, even though she still had her mom. They'd both drawn in on themselves after his unexpected death. And after Sunnydale had collapsed, they'd both gone their own ways. Kit had thrown herself into Dawn's wacky world of the supernatural, and her mom had been jumping around the country for work.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this," Kit dropped her head to the bar. "We'd be safe at Bride's shop, right?"

"What're you -" Remi frowned at her.

"I'm trying to eliminate the emo-ness of the bar. You can thank me later in vast amounts of alcohol and fried food."

"The usual, then?"

"You don't have to be a dick, Remi," Kit rolled her eyes as she shoved herself off the stool. "Fabray, if you're done moping, then move your ass to the door."


	10. I Am Not a Child Now, I Can Take Care of

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Glee or Supernatural)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 1,838<br>A/N: So, I re-read a few of the early bits of Kit/Remi in ROT, and because I jump started Sam Evans' friendship with Quinn they kind of are all out of whack. So, while Tina calling about relationship advice and Remi answering is cute, we might be cutting it. Or not. Whatevs. (Also, I am not a fan of season 4 so far. I don't like Marley, Kitty or Jake. And my feelings for Wade/Unique are…up in the air. And seriously, it's called Glee not stalk-the-class-of-2012-because-our-new-students-aren't-as-interesting. It's like Saved by the Bell all over again. Those damn kids were in their High School phase for a decade.)  
>Also, this chapter was heavily influenced by the song <em>I'll Try<em> by Jonatha Brooke.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**__  
>I Am Not a Child Now, I Can Take Care of Myself<em>

She had some straight up issues. And the kid wasn't helping. Kit glanced back at the lagging teen who was flirting like crazy with the boys trailing behind them. If she had known the blonde teen was going to attract so much attention, she sure as hell wouldn't have volunteered to take her out shopping. Never mind that the shops they'd hit had owed Remi or her slayers a few favors and had given them a pretty steep discount. It was the jaw-draggers that were her issue now.

"Hey, _sis_, you might want to hurry it up. The doc said that rash medication would only work for a few hours and it's nearly time to reapply," Kit laced her arm through Quinn's and dragged her the last block and a half back to Sanctuary.

Quinn sputtered and glared daggers at her, but the small herd of teenage boys had backed the fuck off. Thank god. She stomped through the doors and straight for the bar, dumping her bags at the foot of a stool while Kit followed along more leisurely, a happy smirk on her face.

"I cannot believe what an utter bitch you are!" Quinn spat over her shoulder, drawing the attention of some of the bar's patrons. "Just because no one wants to be with you -"

"Means that you forget why you're here? I wasn't aware my vagina had anything to do with your life expectancy, Quinn," Kit snapped. Kid might have been the queen bee back in Lima, but in New Orleans, she wasn't shit and Kit did not have to put up with her attitude. She might empathize with her, but she sure as hell wasn't letting Quinn walk all over her. "You're here for one reason, and one reason only. To be safe. Not to go trolling for a neighborhood gangbang. And that's what you were pretty much asking for. There were four of them, Quinn. Four boys who could have possibly overpowered us. And for damn sure _would_have overpowered you had you been alone."

"Nothing was going to happen -"

"Really? Because nothing bad happens anywhere ever? What the hell planet are you living on?" Kit shook her head. "You know what, I really don't give a fuck. Take your bags to your room."

"You're nothing to me. I don't have to do what you say!" Quinn spat.

"I _am_something to you, kid. I'm your goddamned keeper. So move your cheer squad ass to the room on the double."

Kit stared unblinking at her. Quinn huffed, but caved after a few minutes of the non-blinking. She scooped up her crap and stormed off. Kit didn't move until she saw Cody slink behind Quinn, making sure she got to her room. Thank god the cubs liked her. They had helped keep tabs on Quinn when she couldn't.

"My god, you reminded me of my momma," Aimee leaned across the bar, her eyes shining.

"I am too fucking young to be that kid's mom," Kit blinked her eyes a few times. Not blinking had been a bitch, but she wasn't gonna back down. "And I am definitely too pretty to be your momma."

"You're gonna be a great mom one day," Aimee grinned. "You buy out every shop?"

"I'm never having kids," Not that she'd own up to _wanting _them, stupidly with Aimee's big brother. "And my god, I hate shopping for girly crap."

"I'd imagine Dawn would have cured you of that," the bear laughed.

"Um, she's the reason I hate it."

"So, what did the kid do now?"

"Besides almost get us raped and killed? She tried to steal my phone three times to call her friends. She sent off a few facebook comments that gave away her location in the city, and she flirted like crazy with some little punks. Oh, my god."

"What?"

"Take out the whole facebook thing, and I'm pretty sure I just repeated a list of offences my mother once quoted back to me."

"Congratulations, it's a bouncing, bitchy teenager," Aimee slapped a notepad in front of her. "You missed a few calls while the kid was busy stealing your phone."

"A few? Who?"

"Vi, Carlos," Aimee grinned at that. "Dawn."

"_All_my besties?"

"And Kennedy."

"Ugh," Kit reached for the pad and scanned the messages. Kennedy's was just to let her know that Rina was finally up on her feet again after the dental surgeries she'd needed after the accident. Dawn's was that there was no news on Sam Winchester yet, but that they were tracking down a new legal guardian for Quinn. Carlos' was about the fact that Vi was driving them bonkers. Apparently, she was moping about Sam and bringing their road trip down. Vi's was - "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Quinn swiped the tears away from her eyes. She hadn't done anything wrong. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. And she'd finally felt good about herself. After the baby had been born, she'd fallen into a funk. It didn't help that Rachel's biological mother had adopted the baby. Beth. She had a name. <em>Her daughter <em>had a name.

But Beth wasn't hers anymore. She was Ms. Williams' daughter now. Just like Quinn wasn't her parents' child anymore. They'd given her up. She'd been scared and alone in the hospital after Beth had been born. Mercedes and Puck had been with her in the delivery room, and a woman named Jaylin who'd come to be with her at the hospital's prompting.

After, there hadn't been anyone. She'd been alone while Puck's and Rachel's families had converged on the baby. Now, all she had was a _keeper_. Kit didn't even like her. Whatever. When this was all done, she'd go back to Lima and - _do what?_

* * *

><p>"I was a little busy," Kit snapped through the phone. "Is Carlos okay?"<p>

"_Sam only punched him once,"_ Vi's voice crackled over the car's speakerphone. "_Connor was taking him back to Cleveland."_

"You _let_him get away?" Kit caught sight of Remi barreling through the bar. She waved him off.

"_I was scraping Carlos and his glass jaw off the ground. Connor lost his trail._"

"You know, I'm getting really sick of Sam Winchester beating up my favorite people."

"_Then you're gonna hate this._"

"What?"

_"He's headed for your girl._"

"She's not my girl. And why is he gunning for her?"

"_Well, I might have egged him on. Accidentally_."

"Vi, you are really not telling me anything good right now."

"_Captain Jack has been spotted."_

"Okay, I can make a rainbow out of that," Kit couldn't help but smile at the thought of Captain Jack. She really did like that guy. "Call me if you get any sightings of him closer than St. Louis."

"_Will do._"

She set the handset down and turned to face Aimee, Kyle and Remi. Yeah, they weren't gonna be happy campers when she told them. Hell, she wasn't happy about it.

"Well, boys and girls, it's time to batten down the hatches. Glad I took the brat shopping today and not tomorrow like I originally planned," Kit yanked on her ponytail.

"What'd the bastard do now?" Remi demanded.

"The parasite that took over Sam's body made him deck Carlos and mess with Vi's head. North of St. Louis last night while they were patrolling. Sam got a lucky punch, and Carlos went down. He's gunning for the kid now. Fuck!" Kit balled her fist and punched at Remi. He didn't even flinch. Of course, she was pulling the punch. Hey, that was her story and she was sticking to it.

"Feel better?"

"No. I'd feel better if I was teenager-free, soaking in tub with hot cabana boys servicing me any way I saw fit. Unfortunately, all I got is more problems," Kit sighed, letting her head drop. "So, Vi's on her way here because Sam couldn't or wouldn't go after her other than to taunt and break her heart a little."

"Boy's stupid if he can't see she's hung up on him."

Aimee coughed as she passed. Kit was fairly certain it was something along the lines of 'kettle' and 'black', but she was choosing to ignore it. She had one mission, and that was to _not_kill Sam Winchester.

"Phone, Kit," Kyle tossed her the handset.

"Seriously, who took my phone and why is no one calling me on it?" Kit huffed. "Holburn."

"_So you _are_ in town. That's just peachy."_

"Winchester."

"_The one and only…kind of. Nice body he's got, anyway. How are you, _Kitten?"

"Do I _know _you, parasite?"

"_Not yet. Of course, I'm more interested in your charge and her connections to the underworld."_

"Well, I wouldn't call Mandy's boyfriend the prince of darkness, but he does have that theatrical tendency."

"_The cheerleader. Where is she, Kit?"_

"Don't know what you mean."

"_Well, she is shaking her ass down Bourbon. Not for long. But enough to lure me to her."_

The line clicked dead and Kit was off the bar stool in two seconds flat. Cody was leaning against the wall across from Quinn's room. He stumbled upright as she flung it open, revealing a fluttering curtain and an open widow.

"That little shit!" Kit's hands shook. "If Sam doesn't kill her, I will."

"Where?"

"Bourbon. Nothing more specific because he wants her dead," Kit turned to Remi. "I am so killing her myself."

"Hold on," Remi grumbled.

* * *

><p>Quinn kept moving, her head ducked low as she made her way down the now-teeming street. The sun was slinking lower, and the bars were crowding with the weekend rush. What did it matter that Kit had warned her it wasn't safe? She stopped caring.<p>

"Aw, poor little cheerleader. Life's just been so _hard _on you."

Quinn's head jerked up as Sam Winchester stalked toward her.

* * *

><p>Kit wobbled a bit as they came to a grinding stop. She pushed away from Remi, trying to find that stupid kid before she got herself killed. But Remi had other thoughts. His hands tightened on her arms and dragged her to a halt.<p>

"What the hell, Peltier!"

"Not that way," Remi rumbled, steering her around. "Over there."

"Fuck. It's Sam!"

The world seemed to tilt as she watched Sam shove Quinn back against the wall. The girl's head smacked against the brick and Kit was running, not even noticing that the crowd parted in front of her to let her pass. She angled her shoulder as she drove herself into Sam's side, knocking him into a pile of garbage. She would have gone tumbling after him had Remi not grabbed her arms again to keep her from falling.

"I got this," Remi growled, propelling her toward Quinn.

Kit dropped to a crouch as Quinn started to slip to the ground. She cupped the girl's face, trying to get a grasp on her condition. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, but she was still awake.

"Oh, kid, what were you thinking?" Kit muttered, helping Quinn to her feet.


	11. You Don't Really Wanna Mess With Me 2nit

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 2,641<br>A/N: Okay, so I added a new character…mainly to piss off Remi. (No spoilers for Miracle Day, cause I only watched one episode so far.) Quinn is going to depart, for a little while anyway.  
>This chapter brought to you by <em>U + Ur Hand<em> by P!nk.

**_Let the Black Waves Roll_**  
><em>You Don't Really Wanna Mess With Me Tonight<em>

Remi had pod-person Sam secured by the time Kit got dumb-ass Quinn to her feet. Sam was unconscious and Quinn looked like she'd been hitting the booze hardcore. Remi's back snapped to attention as a shadow fell over Kit and Quinn.

"About damn time, slayer," Kit sighed, taking in the sight of Vi and a ridiculously good-looking man in front of them. "And Captain, my Captain."

"How do you think the little vixen got here so fast?" Captain Jack Harkness grinned at her, before his eyes snapped to Remi. "Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness -"

"Stop it!" Vi's voice cracked a bit as she stared at Sam's still form. "Is - is he -"

"Knocked out. Remi wouldn't kill him," Kit answered. And then Vi's unconvinced snort made her glance back at him. "Would you?"

"How many times you say it'd make her sad?" Remi's accent thickened a bit. Whether it was from annoyance of not killing Sam or being questioned about the lack of killing, she couldn't be sure.

"He's breathing," Kit shook her head. "And you, kid are so grounded."

"Not my mom," Quinn muttered thickly, still shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"Not the way to go, kid," Kit wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist. "Especially to the one person who came after your dumb ass. He could have killed you."

"Maybe that's what I wanted," Quinn's eyes watered.

"My god, you are so fucking dramatic. And stop stealing my phone," Kit snapped, gently prying it from the death grip Quinn had on it. "Let's get the fuck out of this alley. A guy owes me some damn booze and a dance."

"I ain't dancin', Kitten."

"I wasn't talking about you," Kit glared back at Remi, who's face clouded over even more.

"I'll take the girl," Jack grinned at her, obviously enjoying the by-play between Kit and Remi.

"You handle my girl there. I've got this one," Kit nodded to Vi, who looked torn between going to Sam and falling apart. "Remi's got the puppy."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kit had Quinn in a room with only one escape route and guarded by Dev, who volunteered to watch her. That one threw her, because Dev normally watched the door.<p>

"Remi volunteered to bounce tonight," Dev had shrugged.

"Remi's not allowed around people. That's why he's the kitchen bitch," Kit had been stumped.

"He needs the air."

Quinn hadn't wanted to talk, and honestly, she was okay with that. The kid had fucked up big time. She was on a spiral and Kit wasn't sure if anything she said to her tonight would actually stick. Kit had her injuries checked out, sat in the bathroom with her while she showered, fed her a sandwich, and made sure she was in bed. Quinn had been quiet the entire time. Maybe she'd needed a real wake-up call. Though, to be honest, Kit was pretty sure she should have gotten it back when Rina'd taken a car on for her. Some people took longer to learn.

Kit stepped into the bar and had to blink at the sight. It was almost entirely women in the bar. There were only a few guys, and most of those were mated males that knew the Peltiers.

"What the fuck -" Kit grabbed Cody's arm as he passed. " - Is going on?"

"Remi's turning guys away," Cody shrugged. "I ain't complainin'."

"It benefits you, of course you're not," Kit glared at the door.

But at least he hadn't been able to turn away Captain Jack. Thank god. Vi was nowhere in sight, which meant she was wherever Sammy Winchester was. Not good.

"I'm not liking my life right now," Kit sighed as she plopped down next to Jack.

"Mine is picking up considerably," Jack grinned at her. "Where's the fella that owed you a drink and a dance?"

"Being cockblocked," Kit nodded over at the door. "By an ass of a bear."

"So there was no guy?" Jack hefted his drink to his lips.

"There was a theory of a guy. A dream of a guy," Kit tipped her head to him. "Play your cards right, and you could be that guy."

"I'm a good card player."

"With a death wish," Aimee said as she stopped in front of them. "How's the bratlet?"

"Asleep, being guarded by the normal bouncer. Why did you let Remi ban men from the bar?"

"Like I could stop Remi from doing anything. And not all men - just the men who would potentially sleep with you."

"There would be no sleeping. It's been that kind of day."

"Kitten, you can say that until you're blue in the face. But I can smell the lie from a mile away," Aimee gave her a pitying look. And she wasn't standing for that shit.

"Hey, Cap, how you feel about a dance?"

"Been a hell of a long time since I danced," Jack flirted with her, but the sad look in her eyes told her that he'd be all talk and no action. She could deal with that. At least for now.

"Well, let's see how rusty you are," Kit pasted a smile on her face and cocked her head to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Remi could feel his fangs, which generally meant someone was about to get an ass-whuppin'. If one more female fluttered her damn eyelashes at him, he was gonna bite their head off. Aimee's chirping voice in his ear wasn't helping.<p>

"_You can let the men in now, big brother. Your damn plan backfired._"

"What the hell you talkin' bout?"

"The Captain's got your Kitten grinding all up on him."

Remi glanced back into the bar and clenched his fists. Kit was laughing at something Jack was saying, half-leaned over with the force of her laughter. Jack waited until she righted herself and spun her out into the crowd of disappointed females who looked on enviously.

"Son of a bitch! Remi, who's got the door?" Aimee's voice echoed in his ears as he stalked across to her. Kit had been swung back into Jack's arms and was laughing again.

"You taunted him," Fang snorted. "What the hell did you think he was gonna do?"

"Get on the door and stop hassling me," Aimee stuck her tongue out at her mate.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone's not happy," Jack chuckled, grinning over at Remi.

"Watcher, what the hell you doin'?" Remi snarled at her.

"Excuse the fuck outta me?" Kit spun to face him.

"Ain't you got a job -"

"Are we traveling backwards in time? I swore this conversation happened once already. And I told you then to fuck verily off."

"Verily?" Jack muttered behind her, a smirk on his face.

"You drunk again?"

"I've had a shit day and two shots. Aren't you supposed to be bouncing?" Kit narrowed her eyes at him.

"How about we take this off the dance floor and the growing crowd?" Jack cleared his throat.

"How 'bout you keep your nose outta it?"

"Out of what? I'm dancing with a friend. Am I not allowed to do that?" Kit pushed at Remi's chest. Not that it moved him at all. She was puny compared to him. "You know what. Fuck it very much. I'm out."

Kit spun away from them, leaving Remi glaring at Jack. Remi could still smell the arousal in the air that had fluttered around Kit and it drove him insane. He almost threw a punch at the man who'd caused it. Instead he found himself on the end of a pitying look.

"If you don't want her, that's fine," Jack stared at him hard, his cheerful demeanor darkening as he watched Kit slip out the door. "Don't punish her because she hits on something you thought you had buried. Life's too short to not take what pleasure she can get."

"Fuckin' a stranger's gonna make her happy?" Remi growled.

"Being loved by the right man might," Jack shrugged and turned back to the bar.

Remi's shoulders sagged as he fought the urge to follow her.

* * *

><p>He'd run her out of Sanctuary. He'd cock-blocked her, lectured her, and made her feel like a piece of shit. Again! When the hell would she learn that she meant nothing to him? And she sure as hell didn't. No. Scratch that. She was his obligation. Well, fuck that. She stalked past Fang, who'd taken the door and flipped off his wolf-whistle at her. She wasn't in the mood to see the look on his face. The same look Aimee, Dev, Samia, Kyle and Cody gave her daily. The look of pity, because Remi was still hung up on his sister-in-law and would never want a mortal mate.<p>

She felt the chill of the night breeze on her neck as she made her way to the nearest bar. Dance music was blasting from the speakers as she sidled up to the bar. She ordered a shot and threw it back. She motioned for a second and had it down as quickly as the first. A familiar song started up and she slipped out onto the floor.

She shook her hips and let the music take over her body. Her hands pulled up over head as she found the rhythm and swayed. Kit let her eyes droop closed as she let her frustration and hurt drain away.

An arm scooped around her waist and eased her back against a warm body. For a second she let herself imagine that it was Remi. That he'd actually given a fuck and had come after her. That he wanted her badly enough to follow her to a seedy bar because it was away from his family's prying eyes.

But that was bullshit because Remi didn't give a fuck. The man behind her wasn't Remi. It was a good-looking frat boy. She pushed away from him and used her meager magic to push any other interested parties away from her. What she wanted wasn't here and it never was going to be.

* * *

><p>Remi glared at her phone. She'd left it at the bar. She'd left her friend, her charge and she'd left him. He'd even stalked up to see if she'd checked in on Quinn. As much as he hassled her about her lack of work ethic, she would never normally slight her charges. Lisa and Mandy had come in an hour ago, chatted with Aimee and had glared at him.<p>

"You could have followed her," Aimee glared at him now as the crowds thinned with last call.

"Fuck off, Aimee," Remi growled at her.

"You like the girl, you can't pretend you don't. Why don't you just -"

"Drop it, baby girl," Remi wasn't in the mood to be told how much he'd fucked things up.

"It's time you either shit or get off the pot, that's a fact," Aimee snapped. "One day, you're gonna look up and that little girl will be gone. And so will your chances of ever being happy. I don't know everything that happened between you, Becca and Quinn -"

"Don't bring them into this. They ain't got nothing to do with her stubborn ass."

"Please, they got _everything_to do with how you're acting toward her. Don't act as if they don't." His sister tossed the phone at her. "Kit left her phone. Maybe when you're done pulling your head out of your ass, you can give it back to her."

* * *

><p>Kit slipped quietly in through a back door. Bar was already closed for the night and well, she just wasn't in the mood for Aimee's pitying looks. Or Dev's. Or Kyle's. Or - hell, they all thought she was too stupid to live where Remi was concerned. They were probably right. She shook her head and tried to not stumble over her feet as she peeked in on Vi, who was still sitting vigil over Sam Winchester's drugged body.<p>

"You eat anything tonight, kiddo?" Kit murmured, wrapping her arm around her friend.

"Jack force-fed me a burger a few hours ago. You smelly like Axe body spray and stale beer," Vi scrunched up her nose as she leaned into Kit. "Why?"

"Went bar-hopping to celebrate our win and the fact that I might never use my left shoulder again. Sam does have some seriously rock hard abs," Kit chuckled.

"Jack told me what Remi did," Vi sighed. "We suck at picking out guys."

"We do," Kit wobbled a bit on her feet. "Hit the sack. I'll take over for you."

"You probably need more sleep than I do," Vi protested.

"When he comes out of it tomorrow, he's gonna be gunning for your weak spots, Vi. You know it. At least some sleep might help you prepare for the worst."

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right." Vi gave up her seat and watched as Kit sank into it.

"Thanks, Kit. For not letting Remi rip his head off after what he did to Rina."

"Rina doesn't want him hurt any more than you do. Sammy's not in control of himself right now. We're gonna fix him, and then we're going to show him what an idiot he's been with mocking and laughing," Kit smiled sadly at her.

* * *

><p>Vi stepping through to the bar threw Remi for a shock. The petite red-head glared at him as she made a beeline to the bar. Her eyes flickered to Aimee and Fang, who'd just reemerged from the kitchen.<p>

"You guys heal fast, right?"

"Faster than humans," Fang answered.

"Good," Vi grabbed onto Remi's hand and twisted back his wrist with a rough yank. He roared as he heard the pop of dislocation and pain flooded his senses.

"I didn't break the damn boy!" Remi hissed.

"Why does everyone assume that when I maim people, that it's always about Sam Winchester?" Vi said quietly. "I'm really sick of seeing that look on her face, Peltier. Cut her loose already, or sack up."

As quickly as she'd slipped into the room, Vi was gone again. Aimee stared after her in complete shock, while Fang only shook his head.

"You need some help with that, Remi?"

"I thought we were a non-violent place," Remi took a shallow breath.

"She didn't break anything, and dislocation can be used as a healing method," Aimee answered. "We do have a healer on call, if you care to remember."

An hour or two later Remi, now sporting a wrap around his aching wrist, entered Sam's room. Kit's feet were propped up on a small accent table, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Her dark hair spilled forward across her face, and Remi could scent heavy colognes, old alcohol and sweat around her. She'd gone dancing somewhere else with some other men because he'd denied her that freedom here. He'd chased her away, just like he'd chased so many others away since Becca.

"She's a strong girl," Jack's voice startled him from the doorway. "Strong, sarcastic and so very human."

"Don't talk about her to me," Remi glared at her.

"You're punishing yourself for some reason. Some past pain or error you made. It's scarred you and you don't want to open yourself up to that again. I've been there. A lot," Jack smiled at that. "She might not have the centuries you do. So if you're not going to make a move, cut her loose. Let her have a chance at life. Don't give her a hope and then never take that next step. She deserves more than that."

"Don't you think I know that?" Remi said quietly.

"You gonna take over the watch?" Jack asked, after several minutes of them just listening to her breathing.

"No. I still want to strangle the bastard," Remi grumbled, scooping Kit up in his arms as she slept on.


	12. Come At Me Sideways

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 3,085<br>A/N: Okay, so I kinda want to write a scene in the next chapter and I need some feedback. If Kit sleeps with someone not Remi, will y'all hate it? (They still have miles to go before they are out of the fucked up space they're currently inhabiting. And plus, inappropriate sex has fucked up the DH universe before - Nick and Simi anyone?)  
>Also: Timeline - Matt has disappeared from the Glee world, Sam Evans showed up early (this is set in the Summer between seasons 1 &amp; 2). Children of Earth has happened, but it's not long after the Doctor mind-wipes Donna. It's also in an AU Season 3 of Supernatural (as Adam and Jo are both still alive). As for Dark-Hunters: afterduring the timeline of Bad Moon Rising/No Mercy (Retribution & The Guardian are removed from the New Orleans aspect & set in Vegas. Plus I haven't read Time Untime yet.)

_**Let the Black Waves Roll**__  
>Come At Me Sideways<em>

Her eyes felt like they were glued together, and her head felt heavy. But the chirping of her phone wouldn't let her sleep any longer. Wait, was she supposed to be sleeping?

"Fragglerock!" Kit lurched upright in her - "I'm in bed! How'd I get here?"

"The big bastard brought you in about five hours ago. I'm hungry, and Cody wouldn't let me come any farther than this," Quinn glared at her from across her room. She sat stiffly at the little desk that was littered with Kit's notes and slaying schedule for the girls. "Plus, I think he broke your window so I couldn't escape."

"It's technically 1/8 his place, so he's totally in his rights to break the window," Kit shrugged. "He got into some shit because of your antics last night -"

"I get it. I was wrong to run away," Quinn popped up out of the chair and gave Kit that smartass little look of hers, eyebrow cocked and everything. "Can I get my breakfast now?"

"Wow, you are so grounded. Give me a few minutes to take a shower, mmkay?" Kit shook her head as she pushed her way out of her covers. She snagged a pair of jeans and a clean-ish shirt off of the dresser as she angled her way to the bathroom.

"You smell disgusting. Take twenty."

"Half hour sounds great, you brat," Kit tossed over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut behind her. And immediately winced at the headache forming.

Nineteen minutes later, she was back out of the bathroom, her stomach rushing her faster than her mean streak. She'd eaten for crap yesterday. Quinn was organizing her notes when she came back, her blonde hair curling around her instead of pin-straight like it normally was. She was in a little girl dress. Did teens wear shit like that nowadays? Wasn't it all thong-revealing low-rise jeans and too tight cropped tanks? Her only practical teen example was Rina. Not that she dressed like that, but then most slayers were a bit more practical in their outfit selections.

"Whatcha doing, Quinn?"

"Did all of this really happen?" Quinn's eyes shimmered and Kit swore her voice cracked a bit. She glanced down at the notes and stopped herself from wincing when she realized what it was that Quinn had been reading.

"The two slayers who were here before Lisa and Mandy?" Kit asked quietly, taking the notes from Quinn's hand. "Yeah. It was shitty, but it happened and it can't be changed. Rina's - well, she's managed okay, considering. Wish I could've gotten here sooner for Letty and Tanya. Sometimes fate's a bitch. We all get slapped by them eventually."

"I am sorry about that stupid stunt I pulled yesterday," Quinn blinked back the tears.

"Don't worry, you'll be paying for it today," Kit cleared her throat, and waved her phone at Quinn. "Aimee sent me a text. A busboy called in. You'll be doing his job today. And you'll get paid in barbeque chicken wings and jambalaya if you're lucky. Come on, kid. We gotta see what's up with Vi and Sammy Winchester before your slave labor begins after breakfast."

"Do - do we have to?"

"Are you scared of Sammy?" Kit said at the door, her hand on the knob.

"Just what's inside of him."

"Good. You should be," Kit nodded to the door. "Because if what Jack told me is true, then this isn't your typical demon/hunter possession deal."

"Then what is it?"

"Out of this world."

* * *

><p>Kyle flanked them as they left Kit's room. Quinn really didn't want to see that soulless look in Sam's eyes. It had been frightening the last time she'd seen it and didn't connect at all with what she'd seen of him in Lima. She tried to cling to that image of him putting Leah Puckerman on his shoulders so she could get her ball out of a tree. Unfortunately, all that kept coming to mind was the image of him gunning the engine and running Rina down.<p>

"Kyle, keep an eye on her, okay?" Kit's words pulled Quinn from her thoughts. Her head snapped up to see Kit watching her, an assessing gleam in her eye. "Maybe walk her to her room to get better shoes at least. She's gonna be busting her ass in the bar today."

"Will do," Kyle steered her back to her room. "Them little things'll be worn through just after the first rush."

"I thought she wanted me to face him," Quinn glanced back at Kit, who was straightening her shoulders in front of the door.

"Her job's to protect you. Not throw you in front of the danger. Only thing she can do in her work."

"What do you mean?"

"Hell, she'd take a bullet, vampire or Daimon for her girls if she could, even though they're ten times stronger than she is and could survive almost anything. You though, you're just as human. You're weaker than her, and she's pissed she couldn't keep you safe last night. And it ain't her fault she couldn't," Kyle huffed at her.

"I know I was stupid. I - I just needed out."

"Yeah, well being stupid ain't a luxury you got right now. She didn't even let anyone look at her shoulder since it happened. It's still fucked up from when that energy-leech sent monsters after her."

"Energy leech?" Quinn frowned at him. "What -"

"The first Watcher the Council sent. The one that killed her slayers."

* * *

><p>Kit wasn't surprised to see Vi, Jack, and Remi all in there. Vi glanced back at her as Remi crowded her. She couldn't deal with him right now. And knowing how vile possessed people could be, she really didn't want Sam Winchester fucking with her life in New Orleans. She didn't even face him as he approached, keeping her eyes on Jack and Vi.<p>

"Do me a solid and go supervise the Cub and Pep-Squad. Get her squared away and have Aimee mete out her punishment, okay?" Kit's voice was a lot more calmer than she'd thought it would have been.

"That's not my job," the rumble of his voice washed over her and the anger in it made her meet his gaze.

"Your _job_is to liaise with the Council. Part of those duties is to help make my job easier by smoothing the way. Which would include you bossing your younger siblings and our joint charge around the bar before the lunch crowd comes in. So. Go do that, Mr. Peltier."

Remi's growl and the bang of the door was all the answer she got. Which was fabulous, because her hands were shaking. She'd kind of forgotten that he was not a tame bear. Oh, who the fuck was she kidding? _That_was part of the appeal.

"I like a lady who takes command," Jack winked at her.

"Yeah, she's _sooo_intimidating," Sam's voice had a weird, high-pitched feminine quality to it.

"Fuck off, Parasite. Now, let Sammy go, or I'll be forced to get rough," Kit glared at him.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"I don't know, is Fabulous!Sammy Winchester supposed to intimidate me?" she snorted. "When is your expert getting here, Vi?"

"What expert?" Jack asked. "I thought I was the expert."

"She said to expect him soon, but it's hard to say, really," Vi shrugged, looking anywhere but at Sam. "He's not great with precision landings."

"Who?" Jack asked again.

"My Dad," a new female voice chirped from behind them. "He's looking a bit rough, isn't he?"

"Commando Barbie. She and the redheaded cow have been chasing me for weeks," Sam's voice went positively bitchy.

"I'm not a cow," another, familiar voice had Jack whipping around. "Hello, Captain. Hmm, you're still a dishy one, ain't ya?"

"Donna Noble, Earth's finest heroine," Jack grinned at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Fixin' the Doctor's mistakes, ain't I?" Donna glared over at Sam. "And I'm perfectly fit, you bean pole."

"Wait, did you say 'Dad'?" Jack glanced back at the blonde.

"Yes. My father's the Doctor. I'm Jenny Noble," Jenny grinned at him.

"_Noble_?" Jack's mouth twitched up into a leer. "Why, Ms. Noble, you've got some 'splainin' to do."

"Oh, it's all on him. I just happened to be the pram pushing nanny that day," But Donna smiled fondly at Jenny. "Plus, girly here was about to fry my mind after the little stunt the Doctor pulled on me."

"Guys, Sam," Vi said tightly. "Is the Doctor here?"

"Got his parasite cornered right here -" the wiry man with fly-away hair dashed into the room.

"Already found him, Dad," Jenny shook her head.

"Just followed the yummy looking Bear in here," Donna added.

"Weeellll," the Doctor drew out, looking at the strange device in his hand. "This shouldn't be too painful."

* * *

><p>Remi was pissed off, and it was leaking out of him at a frightening pace. He'd wanted to be there when the shit went down. He was supposed to see that she wasn't tore up or Savitar would put his balls in a brisket. Not that Parasite!Sam would go after her. He'd lash out at the delicate looking Slayer. And that was mistake number one. So now he was stuck with the pouting teenager. In the bar. Accessible to all the fucking morons he deemed to fucking stupid to live.<p>

"He'll be okay, right?"

"Tried to run you down, smacked you around and you're still worried about him?" Remi glared over at Quinn who was on a break. Damn kid had been running around cleaning tables for the last three hours. Her shoulders were down. He couldn't tell if it was a ruse to get sympathy from him, but if it was, she'd picked the wrong damn bear.

"He's - kind of - family. And Miss Dawn would be heartbroken," Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I hate this."

"Join the fucking club," Remi shook his head, his eyes darting to the doorway leading to the room Sam was being held.

"I hate all of this. The aliens, the demons, the mythical creatures, the goblins - it's all beyond _wrong_. And most of all, I _hate_ this _place_," Quinn's voice shook as she clenched her little hands.

"Poor princess," Remi snorted, not believing she chose this moment to have a pity party. "This little hiccup ain't shit -"

"_This_ _little hiccup_is just the straw!" Quinn glared at him, her eyes bright with tears. "This last year -"

"You bleedin'?" Remi cut her off.

"Huh?"

"You. Bleeding?" Remi narrowed his gaze on her. "No. Your 'last year of shit' is run of the mill, kid. You're not broken and you're breathing. Take the damn win."

"The win -"

"And all that shit that happened, that blame falls on your shoulders. You made some dumb ass choices and you've only had to live with them for less than a year. Bad shit - worse than your drama - happens every day. So, I repeat. Take the fucking win."

Quinn shoved away from the bar, her tiny little hands on her hips in the dress that made her look like a fucking preschooler and glared at him. Remi only raised a brow.

"I'll take my _fucking _win," Quinn raised her chin. "I'll take my win in the knowledge that I'm not breaking a good person's heart by having my head buried in the sand."

"Watch your tongue -"

"What, you can dish it out but you can't take it?" Quinn glared at him "I've been here for two weeks and even I'm not blind to how she is around you. You tell me I'm self-absorbed. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror, Mr. Peltier."

* * *

><p>It was hours later before Kit emerged from the room. Sam had been purged of the parasite and now the Doctor and Jack were squabbling about something. Vi had left Sam to sleep and report in to Dawn and Dean, who'd been on their way to come get him. Kit was just drained. Her shoulder ached, she was starving and she really didn't want to deal with a cranky teenager or a cranky bear. So she saddled up to the bar and smiled tiredly at Aimee.<p>

"Fruity drink or beer, babe?" Aimee asked.

"Fruity beer," Kit rubbed at her eyes. "That microbrew you got in last week, maybe?"

"Coming up," Aimee squeezed her hand.

Kit checked her phone to read Dawn's text. _HMU in the A.M. Got news. xo. _She let out a deep breath and glanced back at where Donna, Jenny, Jack and the Doctor were all gathered, laughing comfortably. Quinn's hair was up in a tight bun as she weaved around the bar, gaining a lot of unwanted attention from the patrons. This kid was gonna be the death of her.

"He breathing?" Remi set a hot plate in front of her. Kit blinked up at him dumbly. Hadn't she ordered a fruity beer? "Eat, Kitten."

"Stop calling me that. My god, what is it with everyone calling me that? I don't even like cats! Of course, I don't really like dogs either."

"Answer your phone," Remi said.

"What?" Kit frowned at him as her phone vibrated into the side of her arm. She glanced at the screen. "Ugh, how about no?"

"Huh?"

"It's an unknown Lima number. Quinn's still on lockdown. It's not a Rina number. And I'm not in the mood to talk to another teenager today."

"Answer the damn phone, or they'll just keep calling."

"How's about I don't?"

"Fucking humans," Remi growled, shoving the plate closer to her and hitting the phone on. "Whaddya want?"

Kit blindly ate a fry - sans salt and ketchup, because she was so distracted by this turn of events. Remi grunted a few times, and her eye's grew wide as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>He knew she was gaping at him, her mouth opened in a very inviting o as she mindlessly chewed her fry. His eyes never left hers as the quiet voice came along the line.<p>

"_This is Miss Kit's phone, right?_" Remi grunted in the affirmative. "_This is Tina, one of Quinn's friends_."

"She's not here -"

"_I know. I'm not really calling about her. Miss Dawn said if we needed _anything _to call this number."_

"Huh?"

"_I really needed some advice -_"

"So ask."

"_Is Miss Kit there?"_

"Talk or I'm hanging up."

"_Okay. I really like Artie, but he's been blowing me off and playing stupid video games. And well, Mike Chang - he's been paying a lot of attention to me. I don't really get a lot of attention - I mean, good attention. And he's got _really _great abs. Um, and he's really nice. I - I don't know what to do._"

"Dump his ass, hook up with the abs. You want the other one back, that's how you get him back. It'll drive him crazy," Remi did look away at this. Because he was saying it as much to her as he was to Kit. And he could see how badly this could blow up in his face.

"_But I don't know if I want Artie back -_"

"Win-win situation, either way, Tina. Now, stop bugging me," Because that _really _hit home. "Eat up, Kitten."

"You just gave _romanctic _advice to a teenage girl," Kit picked up another fry, then puffed out her cheeks and booming noise. "My mind - _blown_."

"Shut it, Watcher."

"Aw, Remi's a teddy bear," Kit grinned for the first time in hours and Remi couldn't help the small smirk. He'd put it there.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, Kit was up again to a pouting Quinn. She shook her head and got dressed, noting that the teenager was in jeans and a tee with a high rounded collar today. Remi had gone on a rant before he'd slunk off to the kitchen about her crappy outfit choice the night before.<p>

"I'm still grounded even though Sam's fixed?" Quinn glared at her.

"You remember the part where you ran away into the night and almost got killed?"

"By _Sam_. Who's fixed now."

"Quinn. Drop it," Kit shook her head and escaped into the bathroom to change.

The day was surprisingly relaxed, considering what had happened the last few days. Quinn went about her new punishment, Kit chatted with a still shaken Vi while Sam kept himself sequestered. The alien crew had gone off their separate ways during the night. Jack was headed to Washington, Jenny back to Lima after a detour with the Doctor and Donna. All was quiet on the Southern front.

Which meant Kit knew damn well that it was all gonna crash down on her head when Dawn and Dean walked into the bar in the late afternoon. Dawn's eyes went wide and she made a beeline for Kit. Instead of Sammy, who'd come out for a beer not too long ago.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Hi, nice to see you too, Dawnie," Kit glanced over at the older Winchester who gave his younger brother a quick hug. "Dean, what's wrong with your girl? How did you break her now?"

"Why's it always gotta be my fault?"

"Cause you're a dick?" Kit shrugged.

"Blow me," Dean snapped.

"In your dreams."

"Kit. We've tracked down a legal guardian for Quinn," Dawn shifted on her feet.

"Yay! Pep-squad's outta my hair," Kit grinned, although, she kind of would miss the snarking. On her part, not on Quinn's.

"Her guardian is like at the door," Dawn said again.

"Okay, so what? You want me to stop punishing her? Because the bears have been slipping her tips. I told them not too, because she's an utter brat, but the cubs are infatuated by her -"

"Kathryn?"

Kit's head jerked up to an elderly woman coming up behind Dean. And her heart stopped in her chest. She hadn't seen her since the funeral. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything.

"Grandma?"

Kit's gaze snapped over to Quinn, who was staring at the woman with the same look of disbelief. And then it clicked. Kit narrowed her eyes at the fidgetting Dawn.

"Lucinda! Oh, I barely recognized you!" the woman smiled at

"_Lucinda?" _Kit glanced at Quinn.

"Quinn's my middle name," Quinn shrugged. Kit couldn't process that right this second.

"So how long have you known Quinn's my cousin, Dawn?" Kit turned back to Dawn.

"I'm your _what_?"


	13. Not What I Planned At All

Title: Let the Black Waves RollAuthor: JmariaRating: FR-15Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the : 3,073A/N: Stepping away from the Quinn/Grandma drama for a smidge. Because that will be coming up soon (two chapters or so). Kit is gonna cross some lines and get very fed up. That being said, this takes place a few days after the last chapter.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__Not What I Planned At All_

Kit sat cross-legged on a bench and stared out blankly across square. She was trying to decompress. Seriously. This was beyond sucking. And the shadow blocking her was a pain in the ass.

"You don't want this baggage, Remi, so back off." Kit let her lids slip down and blocked him out.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't want it." The force of his body settling down on the bench rocked her toward him.

"She's in critical condition," Kit's voice shook as her head dipped forward. "On my watch, Mandy's in critical condition."

"You got control over that?"

"If I were a better witch - if I could pull from a deeper well -"

"You can't do nothing bout that now."

"Lotta shit I can't do nothing about now," Kit pushed herself up and away from him. "Why are you here, Remi?"

"I was charged with watching your back -"

"Fucking newsflash, Peltier, you really weren't!" Kit's chest heaved as it all came crashing down on her. "Savitar wanted you to help me if I needed it with that bastard who used my girls up. He's squashed, the girls were avenged and Rina's safe. Mandy was all on _me_."

"Quit playin' at bein' the martyr -"

"You don't get to say that to me," Kit snapped. "You've got no damn room to talk. You've had the martyr angle cornered for a damn long time now. Remi the saint who refuses to sleep with his brother's mate even though she was his first."

Remi's face got scary in an instant, and to be honest she really wanted to push him away in a spectacular way. And the Becca card worked like a charm. Too well, and it ached that the unknown female still had so much sway over him.

"You don't know shit about that -"

"I don't know that she was so fucking stupid that she couldn't tell one brother from another?" Kit snapped. "That she didn't once yell out your name while she was fucking him? That she couldn't tell the difference while he was inside her? Y'all might be identical in the face, but that's no guarantee you're all the same in your pants. You sure as shit have different scars."

Remi towered over her, backed her up against the building and caged her in between his arms. He was absolutely terrifying, but she was so pissed off at herself about Mandy that she'd take whatever he could dish out. It was her punishment and she'd take it with a grin.

"You don't get to talk about Becca. And I'd never do that to my brother -"

"Why not? He had no qualms about fucking your girl."

"Stop it."

"Why?" Her lips turned up into an ugly snarl. "Why should I?"

" 'Cause I'm not giving you a fight."

"You don't give me a lot of things, Remi. You don't want to fuck me but you won't let anyone get close to me without a snarl passing your lips."

"This ain't about that."

"No, _this_ is about me fucking up and failing one of my girls. Maybe if I wasn't so damn concerned about teenagers in Ohio and the bears in Sanctuary then I could do my fucking job. So, it's rescinded."

"Huh?"

"Whatever oath Savitar swore you to, or whatever thing he held over your head? I release you from it. We're done."

Kit ducked under his arm and strode back inside the hospital. Mandy might pull through. She might scrape up a miracle for one of her girls yet. But there was no hope in waiting on Remi. It was time to give up the ghost on that one.

* * *

><p>Remi slammed back into the bar, his anger burning through his gut. Dean Winchester was at the bar, a scowl on his face when he spotted Remi.<p>

"Where's Kit?"

"What the fuck do you care?"

"I do fucking care," Dean glared at him. "You're supposed to be watching her ass. That's part and parcel of the job."

"I got fired," Remi snarled, snatching at his bandana and shoving the doors open to the kitchen.

"You can't be fired," a new voice had Remi's head swiveling back toward the door he'd just stepped through. A young man in his mid-twenties limped toward him. He smelled - different. Not an Arcadian or Katagaria, not a demon or a witch. Remi couldn't place the scent. "She needs you."

"Made it clear she don't want me around, even if she needs me," Remi shrugged. It had hurt, her pushing him away. But she wasn't wrong. He'd been a dick about everything that concerned her. And part of what she'd said about Becca - he shook his head. He didn't need to think on he sister-in-law. Not now. Not ever. "Get the fuck out of my kitchen."

"She's in danger, Remi. Kit needs you to watch over her."

"What are you talking about?" His head jerked back around as the younger man leaned heavily against the stainless steel countertop. "Who are you?"

"Malachi. I'm an - assistant - to Henrik Somers' squire Sheyle."

"And?"

"Kit's in danger. I'm supposed to oversee her, but I - I can't do it alone," Malachi's free hand shook as he tried to step closer to Remi. "The thing that got Mandy - I couldn't stop it. And it was only toying with her. Kit's the real target. Her and Sheyle."

"Move your ass, Mal."

Remi hit the back door running, not even stopping to pause and wonder how Malachi kept up with his transportations.

* * *

><p>Kit's head was pressed against the glass window of Mandy's room in the ICU. It wasn't looking good at all. They were running all kinds of tests and trying all kinds of stimuli but there wasn't any response. Not even a smidge of muscle response. She wasn't breathing or eating on her own. Her eyes hadn't opened since Kit had found her in the alley behind their house. Her last words to Kit had been <em>run<em>.

"How you doin', Kit?"

"Shit, what are you doing here, Winchester?" Kit glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"You fire your bodyguard and Dawn's freaking out at that bar that she hurt her bff beyond words. Who else is gonna come to keep an eye on you?" Dean grunted, his eyes narrowing on Mandy's too still form on the bed. "It looking any better?"

"No," Kit's voice broke on the word. "There's talk of plug pulling. I don't have any say in it. After everything that happened when Buffy died - she made sure all the girls had a say in what happened if the worst should happen. Mandy doesn't want to linger. She's got the short end of a 72 hour wait ahead of her."

"How you holding up?"

"Let's see, my dad kept a huge secret from me for majority of my life concerning his family. I've got a bear who wants nothing to do with me and my slayer is clinging to life. I'm doing just peachy, ace," Kit's face never turned away from the window. It was easier to spit it all out when she wasn't facing Winchester. Or any person really.

"Can't change that your dad was a dick who kept important shit from you. Can't do anything to change the path Mandy's on. Only thing you can change is the bear -"

"No, I can't. He's got more drama shit than I do. I fired him," Kit rubbed at her temple. "I can't take the bullshit pity I get from them all. I'm not pathetic."

The last came out broken and downright pathetic. Which she was trying not to be. She cleared her throat and kept staring straight ahead.

"It's not easy like you and Dawn were. You right out of the grave and having someone drag you back into a chaotic life. Dawn never gave up on making you live in this world," Kit said quietly, feeling him tense beside her. "And it's not like Sam and Vi, where he was totally oblivious to her feelings. His hurting her didn't have anything to do with his stubbornness. Remi knows I've got a crush on him, and he's punishing me for it."

"Kit -"

"And I do deserve it for being so fucking stupid over him. He literally cock-blocked me and I still simper back to him. I let him do this to me! I let him make me feel stupid. So. I'm done. And if Mandy doesn't -" Kit's voice hitched, and she closed her eyes for a moment, holding the tears back as she tried to bolster her crumbling strength. "And if Mandy loses this fight, I've put in my transfer request. Kalamazoo is my next destination."

"What about Rina and Lisa?"

"Lisa's cycling out in two months for Oregon and Rina's next after her. Three new slayers are coming in to work with the Dark-Hunters under Acheron's watch. Xander's already got a watcher lined up. Carlos and Connor are going to oversee the transition."

"Carlos who got bludgeoned?"

"Yeah. He's a good Watcher," Kit smiled a tiny bit. Dean's concern over Carlos' abilities was funny. "Aimee and Dev will work as liaisons. It all works out."

"Except you being miserable in Kalamazoo."

"No, I'll be there trying to figure out why my dad hated Quinn's dad enough to never mention the fact that I had a uncle."

"That bugs you a lot."

"My dad _never _lied to me like yours did. He told me everything. So yeah, finding out I have a mysterious uncle who's a total douchenozzle to his own scared and pregnant sixteen year old kid is a little fucking disconcerting," Kit's rant ended on an exasperated sigh. "My grandma showed up out of the blue at his funeral - crying about losing her poor baby. I hadn't seen her in ten years and he almost never talked about her. Now she wants to play happy family. It's just too fucking much." Whether she was talking about everything or just her family, Kit wasn't too sure. Either way, it was too much.

"Families do blow at times. Are you gonna let yourself be bitter and wreck what time you might have left with them?" Dean asked. "Cause she doesn't have a lot left. And your cousin might need someone in her corner."

"She makes it so fucking hard to want to be in her corner," Kit snapped, looking at him for the first time. "She just pushes and pushes, and despite the fact that she's a goddamned cheerleader - she's so much like me it's fucking scary."

"Welcome to my world," Dean gave her grin. "I've got three smart-ass little brothers who make my life hell and a kid sister who's gonna end up giving me ulcers. And that's not even including Ben, Leah and Beth."

Kit nodded, looking away and back at Mandy. It wasn't good. They would probably lose her. Kit had failed to protect her girls. And she would run from that failure. Rina had heard it in her voice when she'd called to tell her about Mandy. She'd already told Kit she'd put in a Watcher request with Xander. If that meant making the journey to Michigan with winter approaching, then she'd do it.

"Thanks, Dean," Kit said quietly. "But if you ever tell Dawn we had this heart to heart, I will gut you."

"Noted."

* * *

><p>Kit slipped out of the hospital as dusk seeped in across the horizon. Dean had tried to convince her to leave earlier, but she'd stayed until the nurse overseeing Mandy had gently kicked her out. Either the hospital's regulations for visiting hours were different than the 8 p.m. cut off or someone had whispered into the older woman's ear.<p>

She couldn't go home. Dawn would be there with her grandmother and Kit wasn't ready for that. Her only other real hangout was Sanctuary. Damn it. So she slipped into the bar from the back entrance and nodded to Cody who brought her a drink before she even asked for one.

"Remi's not on door duty tonight," Cody said quietly.

"I noticed. Look at all the pretty boys," Kit fought to work up to a smile. It was hard, but she managed.

"One's been asking for you," Cody nodded to a man in a black military jacket, jeans, boots and possibly a wife-beater. It was obscured by the jacket. His hair was short, not military short but not by much. "Asked for either you or Dawn."

"He give you a name?" Kit asked as quietly as she could.

"Nope. Said it had something to do with Faith."

"Shit," Kit tossed back the drink and took a deep breath. "Send him on over. And bring me water in a shot glass."

"You're only gonna act shit-faced?" Cody grinned at her.

"Yup."

If this guy was here looking for her or Dawn and asking questions about Faith, then someone had let slip that the two of them were her watchers. Which was partially true. After the whole Wood debacle, Faith had told Buffy in no uncertain terms that she was picking her next watcher. Giles was in England, reestablishing connections there. Willow had been in South America tracking down new slayers. Xander had been taking over for Wood in Cleveland. That left her with only new watchers to choose from. Kit and Dawn had been fresh out of the last semester of training and Faith had picked them for their six month internship before being assigned new slayers.

The six months had been basically them learning how to drink from Faith and sleeping in crappy motels as they followed the traveling slayer while killing vampires. Dawn obviously had loved it - up until five months ago had been doing the same thing with Sam and Dean Winchester. Kit had begged Xander to give her a comfy bed to sleep in at nights and a little more stability. But at the end of the day, Faith hadn't picked a new Watcher, so she kept calling Dawn and Kit if she needed any magical backup or research done.

This guy knew Faith well enough that she'd given him Kit's contact info. Not good. But she also didn't call to warn Kit, which meant it wasn't necessarily bad either. He was a good looking guy, and Kit felt a stab of attraction. Good to know that her severe liking of Remi hadn't killed her ability to be attracted to other men. Not so good if he ended up being a bad guy. He was closer to her own height than the Peltier boys, but that wasn't a drawback. He was good looking in a rugged way - not at all pretty boy but he looked like life had left a mark on him and he wore it well. His hand was wrapped loosely around a longneck beer as he sat down across from her.

"I heard you had a few questions about faith for me?" Kit smiled at him, surprised that it was a genuine one despite all the shit laying heavy on her shoulders right now. "A bar's an odd place to be discussing morality, don't you think?"

"What, I don't look like a reformed Altar boy?" That came with a little smirk that had her toes curling a bit.

"That wasn't the R word I was thinking of," Kit answered. "Although, I'm doubting the truth in any part of that question."

"Which is throwing you for a loop?"

"Reformed and Altar boy."

"You got me there," he chuckled. Whoo boy, was that a hot chuckle. "The name's Clint Barton. I met Faith in New York."

"Don't tell me she got you in the family way, because honestly I can only take so many sob stories about how she corrupted your innocence." Cody's eyes went wide as he set her water down in front of her and asked Clint if he wanted another beer.

"I'm good, thanks," Clint's eyes never moved off of Kit. "Faith's not my type."

"Really? Paint me stunned, because normally guys have a type and it's called the Faith model," Kit tried not to wince at the taste of lukewarm water. What the hell had Cody been thinking? And then it hit her. Damn kid was smart. So she gave into the slight wince. "But that doesn't tell me why you're here and asking about her if she's not your type or a type you consider sampling at the very least."

"She told me you were sharp," Clint's eyes shone as he took a swig of his beer. "Evade, charm, then drive right to the point all while playing up that you're here to get shit-faced. You're sharper on the take than she is."

"I've been around her a long time. I call it honing a craft. And who says I'm playing at getting shit-faced?"

"Bartender looked at the kid like he was crazy when he put your drink order in. He also reached for a pitcher under the counter when he filled the order. You shot back the first one without wincing and then winced belatedly on the second," Clint leaned closer. "You almost sold me on it."

"Let me guess, you took that seminar with Patrick Jane. I really don't like that guy."

"Never heard of him."

"You'd be the first to not have," Kit shrugged. "So why are you looking for me if you're so buddy-buddy with Faith?"

"She said to look you up if I was ever in a bar called Sanctuary," Clint smiled. "And I gotta say, my day sure is looking up."

"You came however-many miles to look _me_ up?" Kit didn't buy it for a second.

"I was in the area on work-related issues. It seemed pretty damn worth-while."

Either this was a set-up or a _set-up_. Knowing Faith, it honestly could have been either one. Kit narrowed her eyes for a minute, noticing Aimee's look from where she entered behind the bar. Kit decided in that second. Her hand snaked out to reach for Clint's bottle and let a smirk play up on her lips. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long drag of his half-finished beer.

"What do you say we change up the venue for this conversation?" Kit said, ignoring the Aimee's signals from the bar.

"I know just the place."


	14. Give Me Scars, Give Me Pain

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same  
>Words: 3,210<br>A/N: I blame the last chapter on the entire pot of coffee I drank and the Woman, This Is Jeremy Fucking Renner Talking tumblr. For real. (Although, he was on a really short list of characters for her to choose from - the only other possibilites I thought up were SSA Derek Morgan (Shemar Moore, Criminal Minds), Agent Tony DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly, NCIS) or Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen, NCIS: Los Angeles)). Also, sexy times!  
>This chapter brought to you by: The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder.<br>A/N2: This chapter delayed to you by: toothache from hell for two days, Detroit Tigers World Series anxiety, and me reading half of _Time Untime_ while doing five loads of laundry.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__Give Me Scars, Give Me Pain_

Sure, he could have turned out to be a serial killer - he did know Faith, after all - but she'd gone with him, a smile pasted on her face to the little apartment a few blocks south of the bar. The area was still recovering from Katrina, a sign of proof that the tourism mattered more than the people. But then, it was the same in every town across the world. Screw the people, worry about the profit. She followed him up the stairs to the tallest point of the building and wondered how long he'd carry out the chit-chat before he got the business of either killing her or screwing her.

The apartment was pretty bare. Not even a TV. One door was open to reveal a bed and dresser. The sink was empty as far as she could see over the counter dividing the room into two. A dark color sofa ate up most of the room. She glanced behind her as the door shut and Clint twisted the lock shut.

"I really hope this wasn't all a set up just to kill me. Cause then I'd just end up frustrated and disappointed."

"Someone's not been treating you right," Clint said quietly stepping up behind her, his hand wrapping around her waist. "And I'm not planning on killing you tonight."

"Oh, good," Kit sighed as he pulled her flush against him.

* * *

><p>Remi glared at the short man who looked nothing like an angel and everything like smarmy little janitor. Malachi was leaning against the counter as he demanded the angel tell him where the was.<p>

"Do I look like I keep hell beasts on my speed-dial boys?" Loki/Gabriel scoffed.

"You made an oath to Jaylin that you would help if her favor was ever called. Consider it called," Malachi glared at him.

"But Jaylin's not calling in her favor, is she, Whitelighter?" Gabriel's face darkened. "And I'm not willing to give it up. She's a sweet little thing."

"I'm calling in her favor."

Remi gave a small nod to Henrik as he entered the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the Dark-Hunter's entrance.

"She would send you, wouldn't she?" Gabriel sneered. "You aren't deserving of her, you know."

"Neither are you," Henrik countered. "She's as close to an angel as you can crawl back to being. And she wants these girls safe."

"Girls being your daughter's bff and your squire. I'm sure all you did was pout and flutter your pretty-boy eyelashes at her to get what you want."

"Kit is Jaylin's charge and in her condition she can't -" Malachi cut himself off with a nervous glance to Henrik's darkening face. "You know she's been injured. The creature almost got the best of us."

"It killed a slayer. You two are just banged up," Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked bored.

"Watch your tone," Remi growled. "That girl is still alive."

"Not for long."

Henrik's hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from reaching forward and ripping the angel's head off. Remi growled - but if it was aimed at Henrik for stopping him or Gabriel for his lack of concern over a young girl's fate he couldn't be sure.

"Call off the hit," Malachi stepped forward, blocking Remi's line of vision on the angel.

"If I had theoretically set the hit out on your girls, I would. But I didn't, and none of my trickster moves caused them to have the hit put out on them. I only aim for those stupid enough to think they're untouchable."

"But you know who set the hit."

"That I do. He's a pathetic little man who likes draining little girls of their lives and powers."

"The leech," Remi spat.

"Bingo bango, bub."

* * *

><p>Kit shivered as Clint's hands roamed in opposite directions, one cupping her breast while the other hooked into her belt loop. His lips skated over her bared neck as her hand slid over the one on her jeans. God, how long had it been since she'd been touched? At least a year. Half of that time had been spent pining after Remi. The bastard.<p>

"Forget all about him," Clint's lips whispering in her ear and his hand inching toward her center was enough to drive her bear from her mind. "Let it all go."

She idly wondered who he was letting go and forgetting. Whoever she was, she was probably fucking gorgeous as much as she was an idiot to let him go. He popped the button open on her jeans and dipped his hand down the front of her panties. She rocked back and shuddered as he worked his hand with the rhythm she set. Her nails dug into his forearm as her breath hitched. Damn. It had been too fucking long.

"Oh, he doesn't even deserve you, baby," Clint whispered as his hand pulled her closer, his fingers in her pants never stopping as the other worked to undo the buttons on her flannel shirt.

"I thought I was supposed to be forget- _unh_!" Kit panted. "Stop talking about him."

"You want to me to talk about what I'm gonna do with your gorgeous self?" Clint chuckled.

"I'm - _oh_ - all for show instead of tell," she slipped her hand back behind her to cup his generous handful. "On both our parts."

* * *

><p>"He escaped the Council's custody three days ago. How was she not kept apprised of this?" Henrik snapped as Malachi slumped against the wall.<p>

"No one wanted to report the massive fuck-up it was?" Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know."

"I want his head," Remi growled.

"You might want him to call off the dogs before you do. But, that's just a suggestion. Unless you want them all to die."

"Find him for us."

"Do I look like your personal bitch? And I don't have the wings anymore. So - find him yourselves."

Gabriel blinked out of the room. Remi let out a roar. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kit. It didn't matter that she'd fired him. She was his to protect. He glared at Malachi.

"Give me your phone."

"Huh?"

"The phone. Now!"

Malachi yanked his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Remi punched in the number to Sanctuary. Aimee answered on the third ring.

"Don't let her leave the bar," Remi snapped.

"_Remi? Where the fuck are you! Listen, there's something I gotta -_"

"Do not let Kit leave the bar. Do you copy that?"

"_I heard you, Remi! But you have to listen, we're having a situation here and I need you back here -_"

"I've got something I'm doing. Get Dev -"

"Dev _can't fix this. Besides, Quinn -_"

"I don't want to hear about that girl right now -"

"_Not the girl! Our brother of the same damn name!_"

"Then I really don't want to hear it. Just do as I say!" Remi snapped the phone shut and glared at Malachi. "Now, where the fuck is Dagmar."

"Outside of the city. Near a cemetery."

* * *

><p>Aimee cursed a blue streak as she glanced over at her brother Quinn. Becca had gone into labor not ten minutes after Kit had left with that guy. Kit was MIA, Remi was barking orders to protect her and Sanctuary was going berserk. She glanced at Cody and Kyle who were freaking out. They could handle themselves in a fight, but were flipping out because of a woman giving birth and another leaving with a strange man.<p>

"He's not coming."

"She's yelling for him," Quinn's jaw tightened.

"Yeah, well, she should have done _that_ when she mistook you for him," Aimee snapped.

* * *

><p>Kit's body shook as Clint's fingers worked magic. As her knees wobbled, she tugged his hand free and spun to face him. He grinned at her, popping those fingers into his mouth. God, he was hot. She kicked off her sandals and shrugged free of her flannel before she yanked her tank over her head. Clint's grin got downright dirty as he traced those damp fingers across the flesh just above the lace of her bra. She smacked his hands away before shoving at his jacket. God, his arms were hot! And the scars. And those fingers.<p>

"Finger lickin' good," Clint let his jacket hit the floor as his fingers tackled the zipper on her jeans. "Mmm. Love a matching set."

"Good, you can wear them later," Kit chuckled as she attacked his thick belt buckle. "Nothing on this thing is gonna bite me, is it?"

"Aw, baby, if I knew you were into biting -"

"Don't worry, you can fix that later," Kit cocked her head to the side as she yanked his belt free. "My biggest wonder is: boxers or briefs? Maybe commando?"

He had her pants down first, and she paused for only a second to kick them free. She shivered as he toyed with the elastic of her panties. Then she shoved his pants to the floor and let out a chuckle.

"Iron Man boxers?"

"Bit of an inside joke," his fingers slipped away from her to pull his tank over his own head. He grinned as he backed her toward the bedroom. He bent for a second and rose to step free of his boots and jeans. Clint bent forward and kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, his callused hands skating up her spine to reach the clasp of her bra. Kit groaned as it fell free and his tongue danced across her nipples. Her fingers clasped in his hair as she dragged him closer, her legs hitting the side of the bed.

* * *

><p>Becca was whimpering again, the pain felt like it was ripping her in two. She wanted it to stop, and she wanted Remi! Why wouldn't Quinn get him for her? It was his fault that she was his mate and that he was putting her through this! All she'd ever wanted was Remi. But it was Quinn beside her, another one of the Fates' cruel jokes.<p>

"Where is he?" Becca groaned, sweat beading on her face as another contraction tore through her.

"He's not coming, Becca," Quinn's jaw tightened. A sign that he was annoyed with her. Again. It didn't make sense, because this was all his fault!

"What do you mean - he's not coming -"

"How are we doing in here, Becca?" The pretty blonde Jaylin asked, closing the door softly behind her.

"Not fucking good! I asked my _mate _for one thing -" Becca whined.

"You asked him for another man. While you're giving birth to _his _children. Which is tacky," Jaylin frowned at her. Why was everyone being so mean to her?

"I want -"

"Well, you can't always get what you want, and Remi's busy saving the world tonight. Now, are you ready to have these babies or not?"

* * *

><p>Kit's back hit the mattress with a soft thud, her back bowing as Clint buried his head between her thighs. She couldn't take much more of this. The man still had his boxers on for Christ's sake! She urged him up and on to his back. Her hair hung over her face as she wrestled his boxers free of his hips. Kit grinned down at him as she swiped her thumb across the head of his cock and then brought it to her lips.<p>

"Decisions, decisions," Kit teased.

"Let's see if we can make it a simple choice."

* * *

><p>Remi charged through the warehouse doors, his bear loose and looking for blood. Two large saber-toothed cats with exposed musculature hissed and growled. Dagmar was looking worn around the edges as he sicced the beasts on Remi. Henrik and Malachi weren't far behind Remi, sword drawn and magic at the ready. One of the cats swiped out at Remi. The scent of blood hit his nostrils and he knew that this had been the one to attack Mandy.<p>

Remi let the beast take over as the cat struck out a second time. His jaw clamped down with a satisfying crunch and the cat yowled in pain. Remi's massive paws shredded the beast's flesh as the other cat reared back from it's attack on Henrik to defend it's mate. Remi bellowed as the cat sunk it's claws into his hump, blood matting his fur. The first cat had gone limp, and Remi caught a glimpse of steel in it's back. He dropped the cat and reared up on his hind legs. He slammed back against the wall, knocking the second cat loose. Henrik finished off the first beast, leaving Remi to deal with the second.

Malachi kept chanting, holding Dagmar in a prison of his magic to keep him from escaping. Remi's vision blurred for a second as he whipped around to face off with the cat. The big cat hissed, venomous fluids leaking from it's front paws. It only fucking figured.

* * *

><p>Kit's legs wrapped around Clint's hips as he drove within her. Her nails dug into the corded muscle of his back as he thrusts grew more frantic. When she'd left with him, she hadn't expected tonight to end this way. And she hadn't definitely hadn't thought it would feel so fucking good. Hell, she'd been comparing every guy she'd met to fucking Remi Peltier. Which wasn't fair to either of them.<p>

And now Clint was slowly driving her insane. He had all of his weight on one arm while the other hand was dragging her forward for an insanely hot kiss. Kit moaned against his mouth as he edged her higher and higher.

* * *

><p>Remi's mouth was bleeding, his chest panting as he stood over the body of the second cat. It was done. The monsters were dead. Well, most of them. His body spasmed as he turned away from his kill and stalked toward the now trembling Dagmar. Malachi dropped his magic as Remi's hand wrapped around Dagmar's throat and he shoved the leech roughly against a bare support beam.<p>

"Killing slayers once wasn't enough for you?" Remi growled, his bear in his eyes. And his claws, apparently. The scent of blood and urine seeped from Dagmar's body and the only thing keeping him from outright killing the bastard was the fact that the scent of shit would linger on his clothes.

"Not - not about those damn little bitches," Dagmar gasped out. He gagged as Remi's hand squeezed tighter. "Just - just the one - who took everything from me!"

"Wrong answer, dipshit," Malachi glared at him from beside Remi as he and Henrik closed ranks around the Arcadian.

"Go ahead, end me. Still won't save her," Dagmar shook as Remi's hands tightened. "She's as good as dead. My creature's just waiting to pounce."

"Newsflash: both them cats is dead," Malachi seemed to be the only one capable of speech at the moment.

"There were three."

Dagmar cackled as his words hit Remi's gut. Two down, the third unaccounted for. And Kit was on his motherfucking hit list. His fangs popped loose as he pulled Dagmar back and slammed him again into the beam.

"Call it back."

"Afraid I can't," Dagmar sneered. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Watch me," Remi turned to Malachi. "Get her to safety."

"Tsk, tsk, none of that now, Katagaria," Dagmar's mouth had spread up in a maniacally grin. "None of us will be leaving here. And she's just going to have to die."

"He's warded the place," MalachI swore. "Try the doors."

"Now, about my terms -"

"Fuck your terms," Remi snarled, twisting his hands abruptly. The crack of Dagmar's neck reverberated throughout the warehouse.

"A simple 'we do not negotiate with terrorists' would have been effective, Peltier," Henrik looked grim as he tried the doors. They didn't budge.

"Not a terrorist, a murderer of teenaged girls who put a hit out on your pregnant squire and my - liaison," Remi snapped, the cat's venom causing his vision to blur and his hands spasm. Fuck. His steps faltered. "He'd have toyed with us till it was too late to do jack shit. You got any healing?"

"Not in my wheelhouse," Henrik glanced back at him. "Why?"

"Venom's doing a number on me. I gotta get to the Kitten."

"Shit. Malachi does, provided he's not completely tapped out from his own poisoning."

"The beast got you too?" Malachie came up beside him. "Where?"

"My back."

"Turn around."

"Just do enough to get me to shift. That should take care of the rest."

"And after you shift, what then?"

"I bust the fucking doors down and kill the beast stalking Kit."

"If it so much as scratches her -"

"She's not dying on my watch," Remi snarled at Henrik. "Do your fucking shtick, Whitelighter."

* * *

><p>Kit's chest heaved as she collapsed against Clint's chest. <em>God, I needed that<em>, she shoved her hair out of her eyes as a chuckled rumbled from his own, spectacular chest.

"Was it good for you, baby?" Kit glanced up at him, not ready to move free yet, now that all of her tension was drained away.

"I'm pretty sure I saw stars," he brushed her hair back tenderly, keeping it out of her eyes far more effectively than her attempt had been.

"Shit, and here I thought there were whole galaxies up there," she smiled.

"Which are made up of stars."

"If you want to get technical, there are planets too."

Kit laughed, forgetting for a minute all of the things that had kept her from laughing for the last two weeks. He was a funny guy, observant, had a rocking bod, and knew how to use it. But he knew Faith and he wasn't a cranky ass bear. She was such a glutton for pain. She rolled off of him and tugged the sheet around her cooling body.

"How do you know Faith?"

"She's liaising with my agency," Clint shrugged, turning to the end of the bed to clean himself up. Kit propped her head up, admiring his ass and the nail marks she'd left there. And then his words sunk in.

"Faith is _liaising_? Buffy's finally cracked and turned to drugs," Kit blinked up at him, noticing the sexy grin he tossed her over his shoulder.

"She doesn't play well with others, does she?"

"From what I've heard, she's actually gotten a lot better. And she always worked well with me," Kit fought a yawn as he slipped under the other end of the sheet.

"She fits in pretty well with the group," Clint chuckled.

"But not with you in bed?"

"A little too close to home for my tastes," he shrugged. "Not that she's the type to brag to Ta- anyone."

"Yeah, she really would. She kept reminding everyone that she was the one to take Xander's virginity whenever he tried bossing her around."

"Then I made a wise choice."

"_Choice_?" Kit narrowed her sleepy eyes at him.

"To look you up while I was in town," Clint reminded her as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You're safe here, Kit."

"Yeah, but will I be at home?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes drifting shut as exhaustion kicked in.


	15. I'm Gonna Tell You the Truth Even If It

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 3,017<br>A/N: The last chapter was a biatch to write, let me tell you what. Sex/fight scenes are two of the hardest ones for me to do. Anyway. Post-coitus/Dagmar-neck-snappage aside: lets get down to the nitty gritty. Also, there will be slight Becca bashing - only because I finished _Time Untime_ between posting chapter 14 and starting this chapter and let me tell you - the bitchy exes need to be bashed. Because her motive is so going to be revealed here. And I kind of feel bad for Q. Peltier or QP (which is how I will be referring to Quinn, only to save myself the headache of trying to keep boy!Quinn and girl!Quinn straight.)  
>This chapter brought to you by What If You Knew by Gabriella Cilmi.<p>

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__I'm Gonna Tell You the Truth Even If It Hurts_

Jaylin stretched as she emerged from the back rooms of Sanctuary. Thankfully, the birth of Becca's twins had been relatively easy. The Arcadian female had complained more than the last handful of births she'd attended to, but then half of that had been whining about Remi. Tacky.

But, Becca had brought two beautiful babies into the world. They'd been born like their Arcadian parents: two hale and hearty, pink cheeked, ten fingers-and-toes babies. The little boy had a thick head of golden curls, like his parents. The baby girl had a shock of dark hair. Both were nestled close to their mother, who'd finally stopped begging for Remi and had called out for her mate. Quinn was grinning like a fool down at his son while Becca nuzzled her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Becca wrapped her hand around Quinn's wrist, drawing her mate closer. "I'm so sorry for what I said."

"I know."

"I was scared, and Remi - he always used to chase the shadows away," she whispered brokenly.

"He was your friend before he was your lover," Quinn settled down beside his mate, his son pressed tightly to his chest. Becca turned her body into his, her head on his shoulder. "You wanted your protector."

"Still wasn't fair."

"The Fates weren't, haven't ever been," Quinn shrugged.

Jaylin had turned away from the small family then, not wanting to intrude on their reconciliation. Besides, she was still weak from the attack. Jaylin leaned against the bar, noticing the emptiness of the usually packed bar.

"Closing time was a few hours back," Aimee handed her a cola. "You missed it in all the excitement."

"I hadn't even thought about that," Jaylin nodded her thanks for the drink and took a deep gulp of the super-sweet cool drink. After she'd become a Whitelighter she'd developed a severe craving for sweets of any kind. It was damn good that she didn't pack on the pounds like she had as a human. "Where's Kit? At the hospital?"

"You don't know where she is?" Aimee's face went pale.

"No."

"Shit. What about -"

Whatever Aimee was going to ask was cut off by a pounding on the door. Cody, who'd been sweeping up at the front of the bar, went slowly to the door and peeked out. Two seconds later, the door flew open and a tall, brunette woman in her early twenties blew through the it. Her hand was wrapped protectively around her huge belly and she made a beeline for Jaylin.

"Henrik hasn't called in since he left for the night," Sheyle's shoulders shook as her accent thickened. "Malachi called him and he never called me back."

"Mal was supposed to be running down everything we had on the beasts that attacked Mandy," Jaylin pushed to her feet. "And he was supposed to be guarding over Kit."

"Short guy with light brown hair?" Aimee asked.

"No, Mal is at least as tall as the twins," Jaylin nodded over to where Cody was standing. "Dark hair, blue eyes."

"Kit left with the stranger before Becca went into labor," Aimee glanced back at her mate Fang. "Then Remi called and told us to keep her here."

"So where the hell are they all?" Sheyle slumped against the counter.

* * *

><p>Kit stretched against the warm, hard body behind her. It wasn't like she could even pretend it was Remi, but Clint sure as fuck felt nice curled up beside her. She glanced up at the dark sky through the windows. Sunup wasn't too far off. She'd have to be back at the hospital soon. Clint made a noise deep in the back of his throat as his hand draped over her hip. She smiled and was about to say something when she heard a loud screech of metal-against-metal outside the window.<p>

Clint jerked upright, pulling her back to the edge of the mattress. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, the single window exploded inward with a spray of wood, glass and brick. He swore and pushed her back farther against the wall. Kit couldn't get her mind to work until she heard the sickening snarl and hiss that reminded her of that night Mandy had been attacked.

Clint had already grabbed a weapon - from where, she wasn't sure - and had already fired - were those _arrows_? The large cat pulled itself forward through the decimated window, liquid pooling beneath it's claws. The image of Mandy's wounds sizzling flooded through Kit's mind. She pulled what little magic she had up and into a shield seconds before the cat propelled itself at. It bounced back forcefully and hit the wall with a dull thud. Clint, still in his naked glory, tossed her a glance before she heard the whir of his quiver.

"Drop the shield and cover your ears," Clint barked over his shoulder.

The beast shook it's head, snarled and propelled itself at her shield again. Clint had the arrow nocked and let it fly the instant she let it flicker down. The cat flew back, more annoyed by the arrow in it's neck than by the kill shot. Kit poured whatever was left of her power into the shield as it staggered forward again.

Which was good, because the damn thing exploded. It's head slapped wetly against the ceiling as the body slumped against the ruined bed. Blood spattered her shield and slid down it enough that it didn't hit them as her shield flickered out.

"What the hell was that?" Kit's voice shook as the adrenalin and power drain pulled on her.

"Mutant cat from hell," Clint slunk beside her to the floor. "Knew he'd send something, but wasn't expecting _that_."

"Knew _who_?" Kit glanced over at him.

"Dagmar Crawford."

"What the fuck did you say?" Kit snapped. "That bastard is rotting in a Council prison, hopefully dangling over a hellmouth."

"One of his ex-Council buddies busted him out," Clint sighed, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. "Faith was on her way to bring him in when she heard he might be heading this way."

"Are you kidding me?" Kit dragged a hand through her hair. "And what, you just _happened_ to get here first?"

"No, I was closer. I was supposed to warn you about him. Recon said he was still in Tennessee. Obviously, he isn't," Clint snapped his bow back and set it at his side.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kit tugged the sheet back up over her chest and leaned against him. "Where is the son of a bitch now?"

"Let me -"

A bright light appeared at the opposite side of the bed. Kit threw her hands up - not that it would do much good. She'd drained most of her meager power fending off the first beast. Clint had snapped his bow back open and was palming an arrow. One way or another, they'd get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Remi slammed against the walls for the tenth time. Malachi was sitting close to one of the windows near the top of the warehouse, as if that would help boost his ability to get a message out to Jaylin. Henrik was hiding in the shadows, trying to keep away from the sunlight that would be pouring in the windows soon enough.<p>

Remi roared in anger. Why the hell couldn't he break the doors? And who the hell was keeping Kit safe while he was trapped in this hellhole?

* * *

><p>Kit glanced up at the blonde woman who rushed around to them, gingerly jumping over the body of the dead cat. She recognized her as the Dark-Hunter Henrik's girlfriend. Why she was here in a pool of white light - <em>that <em>she couldn't explain.

"Thank god you're all right!" she rushed to Kit's side. "Well, at least he didn't kill you."

"_He_? Who the hell are you?"

"Jaylin, your - guardian angel of sorts."

"_Guardian angel_?" Clint never lowered his bow.

"Clinton Barton, get that out of my face right now or I'll tell her your codename -"

"It's Hawkeye," Kit blurted. Jaylin and Clint's heads both snapped around to face her. She rolled her eyes. "You work with Faith. After the shit that went down in New York, Buffy got a call. Xander was super stoked and e-mailed all the watchers at the coolness of boy superheroes who were real. Faith was heading to New York because Buffy and Dawn both yelled _not it_. And you're shorter than Captain America, Thor and I'm pretty sure I remember the press conference where Tony Stark owned up to being Iron Man."

"I could be the Hulk," Clint snorted.

"Um, I'm pretty sure the Hulk is not agency friendly. Or big on recon. I'm pretty sure he's all about the Hulk-Smash," Kit shook her head and focused on Jaylin. "Why are you here?"

"My apprentice, Malachi, the Dark-Hunter Henrik and one of my charge's uncles are missing."

"Your charges?"

"I thought Kit was your charge," Clint frowned at her.

"Kit is. But instead of focusing on finding my apprentice I was busy bringing a new charge into this world at Sanctuary."

"Nobody's pregnant at Sanctuary," Kit muttered, trying to think who could have given birth. The only one pregnant even near Sanctuary was - "Becca gave birth?"

"To twins. A boy and a girl," Jaylin nodded.

"And Remi -" Kit's breath hitched. He's be pacing holes in the floor or killing someone. Or both.

"He's the one who's missing. He went to track down Dagmar Crawford. And now we can't find him."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Sheyle was annoyed. Her feet ached, the father of her unborn child and her Dark-Hunter were missing and she was in a damn bar waiting for news from Jaylin. She was one of the few people in on the know that Jaylin and Henrik were really Joyce and Hank Summers. And Henrik had only broken down and told her when it turned out that Malachi was watching over her for Jaylin. Sheyle had believed he was out to kill or torture her for information on her Dark-Hunter. She stopped mid-pace as Jaylin came back through the door of Sanctuary, Kit and some strange man in tow.<p>

"Where the hell was she?"

"Shacked up with an Avenger," Jaylin sighed. "Any word from Mal?"

"Nada. I'm getting pissed off. Has she heard from him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Kit! For the love of all that is holy, where the fuck have you been?" Aimee gave the man with the Watcher and the Whitelighter a glare.

"Who is more like it," Cody glowered at her.

"Don't make me smack you," Kit snapped at him. "What the hell is going on? I leave the bar for what, six hours and it all goes to hell?"

"We had a situation and now Remi is in the wind."

"And we could have really used him," one of the other three Quads was close behind Cody looking at Kit like she was an alien.

"Big Q, you do not want to give me the stink-eye," Kit tossed at him. He seemed shocked to know that she knew who he was. "Where did Remi say he was going?"

"_Remi_ didn't say jack shit," Aimee answered before Quinn could say something.

"So what did Malachi say to you?" Kit directed at both Sheyle and Jaylin.

"That he was going to fix something on one of his cases. We don't overshare our workloads," Sheyle was starting to lose her shit.

"Henrik said something about calling in a favor of a Trickster," Jaylin snapped her fingers. "Loki's north of the city."

"_Loki_?" the unnamed man's eyes beaded as he locked on to Jaylin's words.

"I'm assuming it's not _the Asgardian_," Kit asked her.

"No. He's passed himself off as Loki for a long time. Last name I knew he was actually answering to was Gabriel," Jaylin shook her head.

"So where's Gabe holed up?" Kit crossed her arms over her chest.

"North of the city," Jaylin glowed a bit. "I can get you there pretty quickly."

"Let's do this," Sheyle pushed herself up from the counter.

"Sheyle, it's not a good idea for you to be hunting them down in this -"

"It's my man and my Padre," Sheyle held her hand up at her. "That man has been taking care of me since my father died and I was little older than your youngest girl. They're my family and there is no way in hell I am not hunting them down and bringing them home again."

"I'm coming with," Q added.

"You aren't invited," Kit snapped. "Besides, you have a mate and two newborns to take care of. Handle your own shit. I've got Remi."

* * *

><p>Gabriel was getting mighty pissed off at all of these damn gatecrashers tonight. First the bear, the Dark-Hunter and the Whitelighter. Now it was the Avenger, the Watcher, the Squire and his favorite Whitelighter. Still, they were bugging him about the same shit and it was starting to get old. Especially when the little spitfire was wielding a knife in his face. Sure, he could've popped through their ranks and out of the building, but he like seeing Jaylin.<p>

"Where is the bear?" Kit asked a second time. The pregnant Squire was muttering on and on in Spanish about what she was going to do to him if he didn't fess up to his nefarious plots.

"How should I know what bear you're talking about? There's a whole bar full of them back where you came from."

"Please, Gabriel, will you tell us where they are?" Jaylin gently pushed Kit away from the fallen angel.

"Where I sent him hours ago when he went to go kill Crawford," Gabriel sighed. "You'll owe me if I tell you."

"How about you tell us and then I kill you so the nice lady doesn't have to owe you shit?" Clint snapped.

"Stop it. Of course, I'll owe you a favor, Gabriel," Jaylin nodded.

"In a warehouse just past the last cemetery in the city. It's warded. Nothing that goes in can come out. Unless you know the loophole."

"And you know the loophole," Clint shook his head at the ex-angel.

"I do."

* * *

><p>The sun was creeping higher against the horizon by the time Kit &amp; co. got to the damn warehouse. Jaylin found the creepy ass blood sigils and used her Whitelighter blood to rip them away. As soon as she did, the door to the warehouse burst open and an extremely pissed off bear roared through them. Clint pushed Kit behind him and had an arrow aimed at Remi's head. Which wasn't a good thing.<p>

It wasn't like he knew what was coming as Remi swatted him away, claws catching in his vest. Kit stood completely still as Remi snarled at the smell of Clint on her. He bellowed at her, which blew her hair back a bit. It also boiled her blood.

"Don't you even give me that shit, bear!" Kit snapped back. "Put your human face on already so you can tell me why you _failed_ to call me when you knew Crawford was back in town!"

The transformation was quicker than she'd expected. Of course, she'd only seen him transform twice before and she'd been too damn awestruck to focus on it properly. But now he was glaring down on her in his damn hot human form.

"I was trying to save your ass. And you fucking fired me!" Remi roared at her.

"Hey, back off the lady," Clint limped up to them.

"Stay out of it, Barton," Kit warned.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"The one paying your lady some attention."

"Clint," Kit snapped at him. "Go see how Henrik and Malachi are doing before the bear loses his shit even more."

"_That's_ what you go crawling to?" Remi snarled at Clint, who still hadn't stepped off.

"No, that's who I go when I need to get fucked," Kit was beyond pissed at him. "And if you had bothered to call me and tell me you had a damn lead on Crawford, I might not have had a chance to do that much. I also wouldn't have had a chance to throw up a shield while Clint blew the fucking Yumasan cat that tried to bat us around like a damn mouse."

"A what?" Remi drew back a fraction of an inch.

"A venom-leaking-from-the front claws prehistoric mythological cat that can be summoned by a five person sacrifice on hallowed ground," Kit nodded back at the cemetery behind her. Then she rose up on her tip-toes and tapped him between the eyes with her cell phone. "And it's called Google and research. I'm fucking great at that and it's why you should have called me. No matter that I fired you. This was about me and my slayers. Not about you!"

"I got Crawford."

"Thanks, but he was never yours to get," Kit narrowed her eyes at him. "Because he got you penned in and left me wide open for attack."

"We need to get Henrik out of here before full sun-up. Are you three okay on your own?" Jaylin popped up beside them.

"Lisa's on her way to come get me," Kit never tore her eyes away from Remi, who alternated between glaring at Clint and processing why she was so pissed off at him. "I texted her my location before we left. Which is another amazing thing you can do with your cell phone. If you had one."

There was two quick beeps as Lisa pulled her Mini Cooper up behind Kit. Clint led her to the car. But the other weight of knowledge had her turning back to Remi, who'd gone still when she'd startled yelling at him.

"It's also how you learn that Becca went into labor hours ago at Sanctuary and gave birth to twins."

She half-expected him to phase out and rush back to Sanctuary. Instead, he stomped up to Clint, separated her from the Avenger and phased her away without a word.


	16. Let's Break Down the Walls and Hold Onto

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same  
>Words: 2,561<br>A/N: Halloween and work were major time sucks, and I spent most of the 1st & 2nd sleeping to make up for all the lost sleep the week yanked out of me. This chapter's a little sad…I am warning you now.  
>This chapter brought to you by: A Sight to Behold by Eisley and The Cave (cover) by Tyler Ward &amp; Megan Nicole.<p>

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__Let's Break the Walls Down and Hold Onto Hope_

She hated when he did that. Remi didn't often flaunt his gods-granted gift unless it was an emergency - like it had been with Rina and Quinn. One minute she was getting into Lisa's Mini Cooper and the next she was in an unfamiliar cabin overlooking the swamp. It took her a few seconds to process what the hell he was doing.

"I can't believe you fucking dragged me out of a car!" Kit spun on him, shoving at his chest. Remi leaned back, but the big bastard didn't move much past that. "I have shit to do, Peltier."

"Why him?"

Kit almost felt like her head was about to explode. Why _Clint_? That was what he'd dragged her out of a car and across however many miles to ask? Was he fucking high?

"Are you _high_?" Kit snapped, pushed at him again.

"Answer -"

"News-fucking-flash, Remi, I don't have to!" Kit paced away from him. "I could have a whole backlog of reasons why, but I don't owe you shit! Especially after you left me hanging out there with no clue I was in danger!"

"I was handling the danger."

"And I _fired_ you!" Kit yelled, glancing back at him. He hadn't even moved. "I'm a big girl. I think I've proved - even though I have no reason to prove anything to you - that I can handle myself."

"You're human. What the hell can you handle?" Remi snapped, finally showing some damn emotion.

Kit froze. Not just tensed up, her whole fucking body chilled. She couldn't even hear what he was saying. If he was even speaking. She knew she had limitations - hell, every living and non-living creature she knew had limitations. But it stung realizing the man she'd been working with and lusting after thought she was a fucking useless damsel in distress. She'd worked magic when she was lagging, she'd worked on fractured bones, had gone on no sleep and no food to help any of her girls when they'd needed her. She'd practically carried Mandy out of that alley and Rina out of the mausoleum. But what the hell could she handle. Remi was right in front of her now, yelling something at her. Her fist curled tight at her side, and stung like a bitch when she plowed it into his face. His head snapped back, not much but enough to get him out of her face.

"At least I don't have a fucking death wish. At least _I_ can handle the fact that the person I care about doesn't return the feelings. At least _I _don't play fucking mind games with a person I'm supposed to respect and trust with my life," Kit's voice grew as everything spilled out of her. "And at least I can still be a fucking functioning _human being_ when my heart gets trampled over and over again. All the shit you do to me, all the teasing and flirting and then retreating? It hasn't turned me into a person who can't be open to someone actually giving a fuck about how I feel."

"What the fuck -"

"Shut the fuck up, Remi!" She screamed, her anger and hurt boiling over. "You're good at being uncommunicative normally, so take a page from that book for a fucking second. You asked me _why him_, and now I'm answering you. Because he actually gave a shit about who I was, not who I wasn't. He _saw _me."

"And I don't see you."

"All you've ever seen is Becca," Kit stepped back from him. "I don't have time to console you in the fact that she screwed you and Q over. And I definitely don't have time to -"

Remi caged her in against the wall so fast that Kit didn't even have time to process what she was about to say as his mouth slammed down on hers. Her head tilted back for half a second as she revealed in the feel of his lips bruising against hers, of his hand sinking in her hair. Then she jerked her knee hard up into his groin and tore her mouth from his. _That_ actually had him moving back, a confused glare on his face.

"And I _definitely_ don't have time for you to play pretend with me. I've got _human_ matters to deal with, and I've got to go sit with _Mandy_ while she dies. So either take me to the hospital or show me the phone so I can call someone to come get me."

* * *

><p>The bastard had been waiting at the hospital when Remi got them there ten minutes later. Kit had blown past him to get to Mandy's room, but had stopped at the small touch on her arm that the other man who had given her. Remi wanted to growl. She had refused to speak to him since she'd dropped her ultimatum. The short bastard just stared at him stonily, not moving or speaking. At least, not until he made a move to follow Kit.<p>

"Think you've done enough damage tonight, teddy," Clint said quietly.

"Back off, little man," Remi growled.

"She came into the bar last night drained and in pain," Clint stayed planted in front of him, not looking like he was going to budge in the slightest. "I took care of the pain, what I could at least -"

"Don't talk about her like that -" Remi's growl turned into a full-out snarl.

"I'm not. I've got nothing but respect for that woman," Clint raised his voice over his snarl. "She goes back to the bar, wondering why her partner's nowhere to be seen and in a panic that the beast that got her girl and tried to get her might have done something to him. Then she finds out his ex is in labor, so she starts to think his disappearance has nothing to do with her."

"I didn't even know Becca was there," Remi shook his head. "And I was handling the situation."

"Newsflash, women like to be kept up to speed in this profession. And from what I saw in that warehouse, you could have used her skills."

"What skill?"

"The fact that you even have to ask that makes me want to put an arrow through your neck," Clint's voice rankled with disgust. "Truth is, I'd have been dead if that woman's magic wasn't half as strong as she is. You put her through any more shit today, Peltier, and I _will _put a dozen arrows in you."

* * *

><p>Mandy was so still in the bed that it was unnatural. Mandy had never been able to sit still in the months Kit had known her. Even when she was sleeping, Mandy had been a mover. And now she was so eerily still that it broke Kit's heart. Lisa stood in the corner of the room not talking, which Kit knew meant her girl was hurting. Lisa and Mandy bickered constantly, but there was a sisterly love between all the bullshit.<p>

Kit brushed a few golden strands of hair back from Mandy's unnaturally pale face and wished she'd been able to save the slayer from this death. But she couldn't. The cat's venom was highly toxic, and Mandy would have had to been given a second doze from the exact cat that had clawed her within twenty-four hours to heal her. Mother Nature had had some sick ass jokes up her sleeves when she'd created the beasts that she'd given them a way to play with their dinner. They'd passed the grace period two days ago.

"I'm so sorry, Mandy," Kit whispered as she pressed a kiss to her slayer's forehead. Her hand squeezed tightly on Mandy's own limp hand. Kit nodded to the technicians who started turning off machines. "I'll be with you to the end."

Fifteen minutes later, Mandy's heart gave one last, sluggish beat and the slayer slipped away from them. Kit distantly heard the doctor call the time of death and it was only Lisa's own tug on her arm that made Kit let go of Mandy's cold hand. She stepped away from the bed and immediately hugged Lisa, who dropped her tough-girl act and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Sanctuary was eerily still when Kit walked back through the doors the next day. She'd spent all of yesterday arranging the final plans with Dawn, the Council and breaking the news to Mandy's grandfather. When she couldn't sleep that night, she'd packed up her things. Then she'd gone down for an uncomfortable breakfast with her grandmother and cousin. It had been awkward, but Kit had somehow survived the meal. Quinn had even teared up when she brought up Mandy. Kit hadn't had it in her to cry. She was emotionally strung out and more than ready to run. She'd settled on packing up Mandy's belongings with Lisa before the slayer went to go hang out with Drew, Mandy's boyfriend.<p>

So now she was making her way through a somber afternoon crowd of Sanctuary and setting herself up at the bar to face Aimee and Dev. Except Dev turned out to be Q. She could see the differences up close, and could see how Becca could have been unable to tell the difference between Remi and Q from a distance.

"Hey, Kit," Aimee squeezed her hand from across the bar. "How you holdin' up?"

"Only way I can," Kit cleared her throat. "I just wanted to tell you that Mandy died yesterday. And that I fired Remi as Council liaison three days ago."

"He mentioned that, and followed it with an 'over my fucking body'," Aimee nodded.

"He doesn't get a say. Savitar said it was on the Council's rep to choose a Sanctuary liaison, and I would appreciate it if you or one of your other brothers would take it over."

"We'll be willing to work with any of your slayers," Aimee answered without even pausing to think.

"Thanks. I also wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving New Orleans. I have to take Mandy's body home to her grandfather in North Carolina."

"And then you'll be back."

"No," Kit shook her head slowly. Q swore beside Aimee, but that could have been because his mate had come into the bar with a baby in her arms. Kit couldn't look over at her, so she kept her eyes on Aimee. "I've lost three slayers on my watch, so I'm being reassigned to Michigan."

"You didn't have anything to do with those first two dying, Kit."

"Still happened on my watch," Kit shook her head. Q had moved away to his mate and took the baby from her arms. Becca just stared at Kit. "Lisa's staying on for a while, but with Mandy gone, we're down on slayers. Two new girls will be coming in, and once Lisa gets them accustomed to the city, she'll be cycled out west. Rina's chosen to be cycled out early, so she won't be coming back for some time."

"You're the watcher, Kit. We can't liaise with the slayers," Aimee shook her head.

"Carlos and Connor will be coming down in the interim and show the watcher the ropes. I just hope you'll welcome them with open arms like you did with me," Kit's voice caught as Becca came closer. She pushed herself off the barstool and started to move away. "My plane leaves at three, and there's still things I have to get done before I leave. Give the twins my love, will you? And Fang, Dev and Samia?"

"Kit, wait," Aimee ducked under the bar and pulled her into a hug. "My brother is an absolute ass if you lets you go without a word. You are the best thing to happen to him in _years_."

"And he's the worst thing to happen to me," Kit shook her head as Aimee hugged her tighter. Becca was staring at her like a bug. "But you guys were the closest I've come to family in years."

Aimee let her go and went back to the bar, where someone was calling for a drink. Kit started to leave, but she just couldn't with Becca just fucking standing there and staring at her. She was pretty sure that Becca had heard Aimee's words to her, and Kit couldn't leave without getting it off her chest. For a bear, Becca looked damn startled that Kit had come up to her.

"It's Becca, right?" Kit asked quietly. Becca nodded and Kit plowed on. "I just have one question for you."

"Okay."

"You knew it wasn't Remi that night," Kit stated, not even pretending to phrase it as a question because that wasn't ever even called into question. She continued before Becca could answer anyway. "What game were you playing?"

"Huh?"

"You _knew _Q wasn't Remi, so which one of them were you trying to make jealous? Were you using Q to make Remi jealous or to show Q what he was missing by passing you up?"

"I don't know what you mean," Becca said quietly, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you do," Kit shook her head. "But maybe you were just trying to get a reaction out of Remi. See, I've known the bear for awhile now, and I know how hard it is for him talk and admit how he feels. So if you thought sleeping with his brother might make him more verbal then you were pretty fucking stupid. You guys have known each other for a long time, so I'm pretty thrown that you would use that tactic."

"I wasn't -"

"Not done," Kit cut her off. "Because Remi probably always loved you. He's just shit at emoting. It's called a guy thing. And it's a shit thing to do to someone who loves you."

"I care about Remi," Becca said hotly. "He was one of my best friends and I did love him."

"But not as much as you did trying out Q," Kit shook her head. "You _broke_ an already emotionally closed-off man. He can't even admit that he _cares _about anyone because he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't deserve your shitty game, Becca."

"It wasn't a game. I didn't know what would happen when Quinn and I - I never thought it would go that far," Becca admitted quietly, her eyes shifting a bit before they looked away from Kit.

"It's hard to stop at a kiss," Kit nodded, remembering Remi's kiss. "But it normally is when it's everything you've been longing for. Which means you were settling for Remi when you were really holding out for Q. That's just shitty, Becca. Remi's cut himself off from love or a mate because you were the be-all and end-all for him. And all he was to you was a stepping stone."

Becca just stared at her, her eyes wide as Kit turned away from her. She got about two steps before Remi stepped up to her. She kept her shoulders straight as his jaw tightened.

"It's time to move on. Someone needed to ask the question you were always too afraid to know the answer to. You deserved a chance to move on. I hope you take it," Kit said quietly as she stepped around him and out of Sanctuary for the last time.


	17. I'm Broken Down the Middle

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 2,925<br>A/N: I couldn't resist putting my city in (Eastside girl, born and raised). All of the places mentioned are actual locations around the D. Also, this is set back around four years ago. It's not necessarily current happenings in the city.  
>I wanted to give a huge shout-out to all of my reviewers whose enthusiasm for this story have kept me motivated. I don't think it would have gotten here this fast if there wasn't so much love for this story.<br>This chapter brought to you by: Ghost by Ingrid Michaelson.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__I'm Broken Down the Middle_

Two weeks had passed since Kit had left New Orleans and Remi behind. It hurt, leaving him and what had become home to her. She's stayed a week with Mandy's grandfather Silas and had only just today finished setting up her new temporary home.

She looked down at the busy Woodward Avenue and watched the flickering lights of one of the three casinos from her downtown townhouse. The Detroit watcher, Angie Davison had gotten hurt during a nest sweep. She'd be convalescing for a few months, so Kit was taking over her two slayers.

She didn't mind the city. It was different. It wasn't home, but there were memories she had from being there before. She couldn't place them, but she remembered her dad showing her a big open market, eating a coney hot dog at a tiny little restraunt and having to go to the basement to pee, and - was there a zoo in the city? She didn't think there was, but she remembered walking above the animals with her dad. Carli, one of the slayers who was in her early thirties and had a tendency to mother-hen her, had laughed when Kit had asked her.

"_Your dad took you to Eastern Market, Lafayette Coney Island, and the old Belle Isle zoo,"_ she'd chuckled. "_He probably lived in the city at one time._"

It was a possibility. Her grandmother was now living in Ohio with Quinn, but her dad had been born in the Midwest before transplanting to California and meeting her mom. Her second day in the city, Carli had taken her to Rocky Peanut Company across from the market sheds and had tried to explain the difference between the _two_ Coneys' on Lafayette. Apparently, it involved a family feud.

"Are you mopin' again, girl?" Carli called from the doorway.

"I'm not moping, I'm trying to figure out how I got here."

"By a plane," Carli stepped up in front of her, dressed to the nines and ready for a good night. "Now, getcha ass movin' so we can go hit up some clubs. You need to dance."

"Really? Aren't there vampires to hunt?"

"Rina called me and gave the deets on some jerk who played you wrong down in the Big Easy," Carli popped a hip to the side and gave Kit the once-over. "You need some fun, girl."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hunt vampires while we do it," Kit had given in pretty easily.

* * *

><p>Remi was close to wringing the neck of the damn girly-boy who had taken over Kit's slayers. Trejo barely stepped foot in Sanctuary without breaking out into a litany of Spanish curses lobbed at his head. Connor merely glared at him.<p>

The place had gone to hell when Kit had left. Aimee had been pissed at him for the whole two weeks. Dev had given him the 'you-dumb-shit' look non-stop. It was irritating as hell.

But not as irritating as Kit asking Becca the damn question he'd never really wanted an answer to. Becca had started crying not long after Kit had left, and he'd been torn between following his Watcher or listening to Becca's bawling. He'd never remembered her as being so damn clingy or - well, sobbing. Q'd been pissed that his mate was bawling all over his identical brother, but Remi had proved long ago that he wasn't ever gonna make a move on Becca after the two of them had mated. Becca'd always carried a torch for Q, apparently. It had been a catch-22 for her: she'd cared for Remi, but had always secretly wanted to have Q for a mate.

Remi had retreated to his camp for a few days. It had been a kick in the teeth, but it had finally gotten his shit into perspective. And all that seemed to be on his mind these days was that short kiss he'd given Kit. It played on a fucking loop every time his eyes closed. He'd burnt five orders the first day back at Sanctuary. It was part of the reason he now tracked Lisa every night on her hunts. It was the reason he answered every Ohio area code call that popped up on his phone. Apparently, the cheerleader had heard about his love advice to Tina, and as punishment had given his number out to every kid in the glee club.

And then the picture texts started flowing in. Kit in candid shots, enjoying herself at a club or hefting two huge bags of gummy worms and Tootsie rolls, standing in front of a big metal fist, feeding whitetail deer through a fence. Wherever she was, she wasn't mourning him as far as he could see.

Remi let his fist punch out and knock the vampire on Lisa's tail to the ground. He yanked the stake out of his back belt loop and slammed into the bloodsucker's chest. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose what little he had left of his mind.

* * *

><p>Weeks slipped into months, and winter was blowing through hard off the water as Kit sat with her heels in the sand of the beach on Belle Isle as the moon shone down on her. Carli and Shawnta were triangulating in on the small nest that had taken up residence in the burnt out shell of the old Aquarium. Kit had been late meeting up with them. She'd been picking up Angie when the slayers had texted her.<p>

Her stint in Detroit was coming to a close. Kalamazoo was supposed to be her next destination, but she'd gotten a call from her grandmother yesterday. Quinn was having a few issues at school, and Eleanor, their grandmother wondered if Kit would come down for Thanksgiving. Kit normally hit the Cleveland ranch for the holiday because Buffy was seriously psychotic about Thanksgiving. Dawn had been all for her coming to Lima. Ever since Cassie had enrolled at William McKinley High, Dawn had been sticking close by to keep an eye on Cassie, Puck and Quinn.

Kit was brought out of her thoughts by Carli and Shawnta's conversation. She glanced over her shoulder to see the two slayers brushing the vampire dust off of them, their cheeks streaked with dirt.

"Ugh, they would be 'free Kwame' motherfuckers," Shawnta, a mocha-skinned Amazon sneered. "Triflin' brothers even in the undead. Don't they realize that bastard raped the city?"

"That's _probably_ why they want him free. Undead don't care if the city goes bankrupt," Carli shook her head. "At least we got them outta the Aquarium. City's talking about reopening it in 2012. The Rock ain't been the same since it burned."

"You got the nest clear?"

"Yep, Watchie," Shawnta grinned at her, popping her hip to the side and striking a pose. "We the shit."

"Angie's home," Kit chuckled at them.

"And you're off to bigger and better things?" Carli plopped down into the sand and watched the boats crossing the river. Shawna 'ugh'ed and started texting on her phone.

"Nope. K-zoo," Kit shook her head.

"West side? I hear they got sand dunes," Carli frowned at her.

"If you say so. But I think I gotta go to Ohio for a while. If I can swing it."

"Ugh, why you wanna go _there_?" Shawnta called out.

"I have family there," Kit sighed.

* * *

><p>Remi had broken four phones because of those damn little hormonal beasts. His nieces and nephews weren't even as bad as these damn kids from Ohio. He was just about to throw his phone against the wall again when it rang. Luckily for the phone, it was a number and ringtone he knew all too well. It was the same one Kit had programmed for her.<p>

"Whaddya want, Summers?" Remi barked through the phone.

"_Wow, someone forgot to give you honey today, Winnie,_" Dawn laughed through the phone.

"I'm busy," which was true, he had a sink full of dishes he had to get to. Not that he wanted to do them, really.

"_Too busy to hear how Kit is doing_?"

"Talk," Remi pinched the phone between his shoulder and his ear and listened.

"_She's done exceptionally well in Detroit. But the watcher she's been covering for is healed now. And she still wants to be in Michigan."_

"What the hell for?" Remi snarled.

"_Gee, I don't know. Maybe to be as far away from you as possible? You were an utter ass to her."_ Dawn snapped at him. Seemed like women were doing that to him all the damn time these days. Except for Becca. She was nothing but smiles, as if all that shit had just rolled on down the river now that Q knew how she felt for him and that Remi'd been nothing more than a way to kill time. Which still stung like a bitch. But Bertie and Nico were a balm to any wounds he might have still. He loved his new niece and nephew. "_Are you even listening to me, Remi?_"

"Not particularly," Remi grunted, scrubbing at a pot.

"_Kit's gonna be in Lima for Thanksgiving. Not that I should be telling you this. You were a complete -"_

"Whoops," Remi said as he let the phone drop into the sudsy water. It sparked, and Remi stepped far back so the electrical current didn't zap him.

"That the fifth phone this month, Rem?" Cody asked as he came up with another bucketful of dishes.

"I thought Cherif was on busboy duty?" Remi frowned at his younger brother.

"Nope. He's handling a big party of college kids," Cody rolled his eyes. "You know him and coeds."

"Yeah, for the last few hundred years," Remi leaned back and grabbed a tong to pull the dead phone from the water.

"Who pissed you off now?" Cody nodded to the phone.

"Summers," Remi answered, tossing the phone in a garbage can.

"She got news on Kitten?" Cody perked up.

"Why you interested?"

"Because she was the only Watcher you didn't paralyze with fear. Ms. Ibanez reeks with fear every time _you_ show up to help out the slayers. Tallulah and Meagan don't know if they should stake you or thank you. Reese is too scared to remember that she can kinda take you in a fight," Cody shook his head. "We need her and Rina back here, where they belong."

"She don't belong here," Remi turned the water back on high.

"Who you trying to convince, me or you?" Cody dumped the dishes into the sink, the hot water splashing back up on Remi. He swiped at his younger brother, but Cody was already out through the door.

"Me," Remi said quietly as the door swung back. "That's who."

* * *

><p>Quinn was wearing jeans when she answered the door of Eleanor's house. A big smile was pasted on her face. Kit wanted to smack her. Instead, she let Quinn give her a hug.<p>

She'd not been close to her grandmother growing up, except for a few Christmases she could barely remember. But since New Orleans, she'd been calling Kit nearly every week. It'd bumped up to twice a week as Thanksgiving approached. In the end, Kit, still crashing with the Detroit slayers in assigned-watcher-purgatory, had finally given in and had gone to Lima.

"How's school? And glee?" Kit cleared her throat as she stripped off the hat and scarf Carli had knitted for her. The slayer loved working high school craft shows and made some extra cash on her knitting.

"Good. I think Sam's got a crush on Mercedes," Quinn smiled. "And Finn's been asking me out again."

"Ugh, not the Hudson kid?" Kit scrunched up her nose. Rina'd been extremely vocal about her dislike of her cousin's first boyfriend.

"I haven't said yes."

Kit could see that it was killing Quinn to be single. She couldn't ever remember being that desperate for a boy back in her day. But apparently it was a huge deal now. Then again, everyone thought she, Dawn and Carlos were part of a sick and twisted threesome.

"Quinn, dear, could you stir the gravy?" Eleanor called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Gram," Quinn was off to the kitchen before Kit could even get her coat off.

Eleanor Dandridge looked as elegant as ever as she came into the living room to hug Kit. It felt stiff and awkward. But then, that was their relationship. The last time they'd seen each other, Eleanor had been sobbing hysterically over her son's body and Kit had been unwilling to share her grieving with another person who barely had known the man her father had become.

"Kathryn," Eleanor pulled back to give her a good look over. "You look just like your mother."

"She says I take after Dad," Kit cleared her throat. "And it's Kit."

"Yes, I can see why she would say that, Kit," Eleanor smiled brightly. "How is your mother?"

"She's good. She's in Belfast on business," Kit smiled half-heartedly. Not that it would have mattered, she and her mother hadn't gotten together but for Christmas in the last ten years. There had been a hole at the table, and they'd both felt his loss more on the holidays.

"I would have liked to see her."

"Yeah, I don't think she'd have liked to see you," Kit let slip before she could even stop herself.

"I acted abominably at your father's funeral, I realize that now," Eleanor's smile cracked, and there was real grief in her eyes. "Your father was a wonderful man. He was enough to make a mother proud. He raised a strong young woman. I wish I could say the same of your uncle."

"Let's not talk about this right now. Isn't there food that needs making?" Kit cleared her throat.

"Yes. There's plenty of time for talking later."

* * *

><p>Remi stood outside of Sanctuary. They'd closed up and the kids were running around out back, screaming in a game of tag gone wild. Literally. Cubs and kids chased each other around. He stood outside, not looking in but looking up at the stars. He barely noticed the girl coming up to him.<p>

"You bastard bear," Rina shook her head full of curls at him.

"Slayer, what you doing back here?" Remi's shoulders straightened. She had a jacket on that smelled like Kit.

"Home for Thanksgiving. Mama and Papa wanted to do somethin' special. First year I woulda missed it. I really wanted to be in Lima, though," Rina stuffed her hands in her pocket and held out a picture for him.

"Nice place." It was a three story Victorian with a wraparound porch. It reminded him of one of the houses he'd lived in as a cub.

"It's Kit's grandmama's place. See, there's Quinny and Ms. Eleanor on the porch?" Rina pointed out to him. "Kit's there for the holiday. And I sure to miss my Watcher."

Before Remi could respond to that, Rina had slipped back into the shadows, whistling some tune he wasn't familiar with. Instead he stared at the picture and made a quick decision.

* * *

><p>Dawn had called her after dinner. Quinn and Eleanor told her to answer the phone, and had started chattering away as they did dishes. Kit went outside and punched the redial.<p>

"What's up, D?" Kit asked, shivering in the cold.

"_I know you don't want to hear this, but we need you back in New Orleans._"

"Not happening, Dawn," Kit's teeth chattered.

"_Look, no one else can deal with Remi Peltier. He's driving Della Ibanez into panic attacks._"

"Why is _Remi_ driving her into panic attacks? I fired him," Kit slipped a little on the slick walkway.

"_Remi refused to quit as liaison. Kept saying you'd be back because of Rina_," Dawn sighed.

"Rina's been cycled out. Aimee knows this. Why didn't she tell Remi?"

"_She did. He just refuses to listen_."

"Look, you can call him and tell him I'm not coming back. I lost _three_ slayers there, Dawn. I _can't_ go back."

"_If you were responsible for any of that, you'd still only have lost one slayer. Letty and -_"

"I know they don't count because they were technically Crawford's, but I wasn't there in time to save them," Kit kicked at a clump of leaves.

"_Can you talk to him then and tell him that you're not coming back?_" Dawn sounded exhausted.

"I can't - not after what went down between us," Kit shook her head. Her heart was still only healing from the shit he'd thrown at her and what she'd done in turn to him. "I can't go back to how it was. He didn't respect me as a watcher. I don't know that he can honestly respect any watcher."

"_Just think on it. Because if it doesn't get handled, Xander's threatening to send me down there. And if I refuse, he's gonna cycle_ you _back down there_."

"Why me?"

"_Because you're the_ only _Watcher who's not scared of Remi Peltier._"

Kit stared at the phone for a long time, until her cheeks throbbed in the cold and her fingers shook against the plastic case. She turned back to the porch and froze. Standing there, with his fists jammed into his black jeans' pockets and in an old grey thermal was Remi. Her heart stuttered as he loped down the steps and slipped on the forming ice. Her mouth hung open as his warm hand skirted down her cheek to wrap behind her neck and pull her forward in a searing kiss.


	18. For We, We Are Not Long Here

Title: Let the Black Waves Rol  
>lAuthor: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 2,836<br>A/N: Okay, so I crunched out the last two chapters in a two day turn over and then seriously absorbed three books by the indie(self-pubbed?) author Kristen Ashley (Rock Chick series). If you adore smartass heroines & uber-Alpha males (and let's face it, you must, you're reading this story) I definitely recommend her ebooks. Especially the Rock Chick & the Dream Man series'. Fair warning: they're crack-a-licious. And I blame twitter for getting me hooked on them.  
>I survived voting day. Yay, no more heavy politics for three &amp; a half years. Now, back to my Bear and his watcher.<br>This chapter brought to you by: C.S. Lewis Song by Brooke Fraser.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__For We, We Are Not Long Here_

Kit was plastered to his chest, her heart beating nearly out of her chest as Remi's warm arms wrapped around her. She could just let herself believe for a minute that this was real. Maybe she'd cracked her head on the pavement walking back into her grandmother's house. It took her a few breathless seconds to realize he was actually standing in front of her. _Making out with her on her grandmother's front lawn_. She dragged her lips away from him.

"What the hell, Rem?" Kit's eyes felt heavy as she tried to focus on him.

"When you comin' home, Watcher?" Remi's growl scorched through her.

"Kit? Is everything all - oh."

"Shit," Remi's forehead dropped down to hers. It was kind of surreal.

"Oh, God, it's the bear," Quinn's voice had Kit chuckling.

"I guess you're coming in for some pumpkin pie," Kit laughed.

* * *

><p>It was hard to pay any attention to her grandmother while Remi was sitting at the decidedly feminine table shoveling pie and ice cream into his mouth. While giving her a look that said he wanted to explore what had happened on the front porch in agonizingly minute detail. Kit couldn't help the shiver that skated over her spine. But she dutifully turned her head back to her grandmother, who had dragged her into the living room while Quinn tortured Remi with Glee drama.<p>

"I'll not keep you too long," Eleanor smiled as she leaned close to Kit. "I remember what it was to be young."

"Um, yeah," Kit cleared her throat. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"It's about Quinn's guardianship."

"Come again?"

"I have legal guardianship of Quinn until she turns 18. Her father's legal troubles - well, he's skipped bail and is in South America. And her mother is in rehab for several prescription medication addictions. I haven't told her this, but her older sister has requested I not contact her at all. Quinn's told me she's not spoken to her since her pregnancy last year came to light."

"I can believe that."

"I - I was hoping that I could name you as her guardian should anything happen to me," Eleanor said quietly, trying not to be overheard but Kit could see Remi's fork hesitate near to his lips. "I'm not sick, mind you. But I'm not as young as I wish I could be for both her and your sake. I want there to be stability for Quinn, should anything happen."

And here, Kit had thought her grandmother had actually wanted to reunite with her for her own sake. Not for what good it might possibly do for Quinn should anything happen. Kit could even understand it, but it didn't mean it still didn't sting. She really didn't matter to anyone did she?

"You can count on me," Kit nodded, not feeling the words, but saying what she thought her father would expect of her. What Remi would say, really, if one of his brothers had asked him to care for his children. Because family was supposed to mean something.

"Thank you, Kit."

* * *

><p>Remi let the fork drop to the plate with a clink. Kit had stiffened at her grandmother's hushed words, but Quinn had continued on in a happy chatter.<p>

"Mercedes doesn't think Sam's really interested in her, and nobody can understand Puck's change toward Rachel. Of course, only Kurt and I know about - _everything_ else," Quinn finished. "What did you say to Brit when she called you?"

"To respect herself," Remi rumbled. "And if you tell anyone I'm the one giving out advice -"

"Dev's taking the blame," Quinn nodded. "That's why they all call you Mr. Peltier. Kit asked me to keep it that way. So, are you gonna tell me why you're here? Other than to molest Kit on the front lawn when you were such a douche to her back in New Orleans?"

"She's not comin' back to New Orleans," Remi said quietly.

"You think she'll stay here? This is the first time she's come here since we found out we're cousins."

Remi didn't doubt that. She'd been recovering from Mandy's death, his stupidity and her family's betrayal. And now all she was to her grandmother was a way to protect Quinn if anything should happen.

"She calls a lot, though. She rags on me about school and boys and how stupid I am," Quinn's voice dipped low. "She's a better big sister than my actual sister is."

* * *

><p>There wasn't much doing after the bomb-drop and dessert. Quinn was leaving with some of the glee girls and Kurt to go wait in line for Black Friday shopping. Eleanor waved her off, handing her a few bills should she be short.<p>

"I can't convince you two to stay the night, can I?" Eleanor asked quietly after Quinn had run down to Kurt's car.

"My job's set up an apartment in the area that my friend Dawn normally uses."

"Noah's sister-in-law?" Eleanor's brow kicked-up.

"You hear something I didn't?" Kit paused at that. Was Winchester popping the question already?

"One of Quinn's friends, Brittany said that they were bound to each other," Eleanor glanced away. Which was just weird.

"Brit's got a touch," Remi's voice rumbled out, Kit's head bouncing back to look at him. He shrugged. "Kids never shut up."

"It's _you_ the girls all keep calling?" Eleanor gave a small laugh. "I always wondered -"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gram," Kit cleared her throat and walked backwards to the door. "We gotta go."

"You'll come over tomorrow for leftovers, won't you?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

The hug was awkward, and Kit was ready for the cold air to hit her in the face. She didn't talk to Remi as she pulled the keys to her bright green Focus out of her pocket and beeped the lock. She didn't say anything when Remi jerked the passenger side door open and impossibly folded himself up into the tiny seat.

"Be gentle on it, Bear," Kit muttered, revving the engine. "It's new."

"It's a fuckin' clown car," Remi growled.

"It's _my_ fucking clown car, so suck my balls already, Peltier," Kit snapped.

"Not what I wanna suck on, Watcher."

Kit's brain felt like it was imploding as she replayed the front lawn grope age. Yeah. She put the car in reverse and tore out of her grandmother's driveway. His eyes were all intense and - okay, she was getting hot and bothered by him, but then it was Remi and she always did.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got sick of waiting."

"Not your line," Kit snapped, taking a hard right toward the apartment complex Xander had bought on a whim. Okay, more on a we-need-more-dorms-and-I-like-income whim, but whatever. "I own that line."

"You own a line?"

"I own the line," Kit shivered a bit from the cold, a bit from the rumble of his voice. "Aren't you fucking freezing?"

"Nope."

"I hate you," she snapped. She hated the cold. "Why are you giving the new Watcher shit?"

"Ain't my watcher."

"Damn skippy," Kit took another sharp right. "Because I _fired _you. You're not the liaison."

"Savitar assigned me."

"No, Dawn assigned Dev. Dev was incommunicado the night _I _showed up in New Orleans, and _then_ Savitar assigned you on _my say_."

"So you picked me," Remi shrugged, jiggling the seat back with a hard snap.

"Do not break my fucking car!" Kit yelled, glaring at him. "I've only made _two_ payments and it's the first new car I've ever had! I'd like it to still be newish once I send you back where you belong."

"You gonna make me?" Remi chuckled.

"I've heard monsters and rapists use that same line," Kit snorted, cutting a sharp left into the apartment parking lot. "It ain't cute. And it got them a knee to the balls and a knife to the gut."

Kit slapped the garage opener on her spot and pulled in. It was a loaner place, but she'd really liked the fact that the garage was underneath the apartment/condo thing Xander was converting it to be. She killed the engine, closed the garage door and pushed herself out of the car. Remi did the same, and she was glad they had the space of the car between them.

"You can go home now. No one's watching," Kit cleared her throat, her eyes dead on his.

"Shit, Kitten," Remi shook his head.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your damn kitten!" Kit shook her head and made a dash for the door. "I was doing _fine_ until you showed up. Superfine. I even have a date next week."

It was utter bullshit. She had a council meeting with three other watchers in the area, and two of them were male. One was old enough to be her father and the other was fresh out of the academy. Remi didn't need to know that part, but whatever. She had the key in the door and was punching in the security code when she felt him step up behind her. His hands were on her hips as she swung the door open, his mouth hovering over her ear. She stepped forward, and turned to face him. He was still a step behind, and down, which brought him to eye level.

"Seriously, what the _hell_ Remi?" Kit shook her head, not getting what the fuck he was playing at.

"Ain't the same without you, Kitten," Remi's hands were still on her hips, but he hadn't stepped forward. His eyes were on her lips, which was just discon-fucking-certing.

"Newsflash, I got _yanked_ from New Orleans. I'm not assigned there. Della is. Make nice with her, or better yet, don't. Let Dev or Aimee or Cherif or Griffe or Cody or Kyle or Q, or hell, even Etienne."

"Stop namin' off my damn brothers,"

"I named off your sister too," Kit snapped. "But they were willing to set up a safe place for my - _the_ slayers. It doesn't fall on only you or me. It falls on whoever wants it."

"I want it," Remi finally stepped up and towered over her. The bastard. "But I want you."

"I'm not a conditional. I'm not permanent to the position. It's not a life-term for me," Kit stepped back, only to put more space between them. As nice as the kiss had been, it had only left her more confused and uncertain. "_You're _not even on the shortlist for the job."

"She ain't you -" Remi's hands were back on her hips. The fucker had an obsession. And then she snapped.

"Why are you _really_ here, Remi? For real. What the fuck crawled up your ass and made you zap yourself here?"

"You."

"Don't bullshit me. Don't play me. And for fuck's sake, don't confuse me for an easy lay," Kit's voice hit an octave she hadn't been aware she could hit until that very moment. "I'm not Becca."

"Did I say I was lookin' for Becca?" Remi growled.

"So what brought this change around? What'd Rina say? Or Kyle? Or what shit did Aimee give you? Because I don't buy it."

"I thought you'd be back by now," Remi kicked the door shut behind him. How'd they get that far into the hall that she didn't even notice she was in the kitchen? "Focus."

"Fuck off," Kit snapped. Her damn mouth was gonna get her killed one day.

"You're gettin' comfy in the cold."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"What I'm saying," he nodded, closing in on her.

And then his hands were tugging her close and his mouth was back on hers. Since her mouth had been open to protest he took advantage and had his tongue in her mouth. It pretty much broke her mind. All the shit about her being nothing but human, and the shit with Becca, and the shit with why she'd really fled New Orleans got pushed to the wayside as Kit's arms wound around Remi's shoulders. One hand slipped up to yank her coat's zipper down, the other hot, heavy palm wrapped around the small of her back and dipped down into the back of her jeans.

Kit's hands dropped, her coat falling to the floor. He walked her back into the kitchen, his hand jumping from one zipper to another. The hand that had been pressing her tightly against him slipped around underneath her jeans and down the front of her panties. He growled in appreciation as they dipped lower.

"Fuck, Rem!" Kit's spine bowed as his fingers danced over her.

His mouth cut whatever she was about to say off as he claimed it again. He only pulled free when he moved to drag her sweater up and over her head. Goosebumps raced over her skin as the cold air hit her. She shivered as Remi's head lowered a trail of licks and kisses down her throat to her breasts. She moaned as his fingers still worked their way through her channel, and she tugged on his hair, but not quick enough. He'd already had the cup of her bra down to expose her nipple, and then his lips did something amazing to her. She tugged him up and tried to swivel her hips away, but he'd pinned her between his massive body and the kitchen island.

"You're not even fucking naked," Kit yanked his head back and yanked the thermal out of his jeans. Then her brain broke. Again. His abs were - there weren't even words for how amazing his abs were. He even had a few scars along them. Still hot as hell. She tugged the shirt over his free arm and got it pushed up to his neck when his fingers did a nice little trick. Her breath hitched and her whole body shook. "Motherfucker!"

"You didn't lie," Remi chuckled, pulling his fingers free of her body as she sagged against the counter. He had his shirt off and thrown in a corner within seconds. And then he fucking full-out smiled. Kit tried not to drool, but between the orgasm and his smile, it was pretty fucking hard _not_ to. What the hell was he talking about?

"Huh?"

"You are a screamer."

"Would I lie about that?" Kit tried to remember when the hell that had even come up. But then, they'd had a lot of inappropriate conversations during their - whatever. Remi only chuckled as he lifted her up onto the counter and pulled her shoes, jeans and panties off. Then he got rid of his own.

"Holy fucking hell," Kit's hand drifted down his abs and circled around him. It barely closed. "I officially hate you."

"You'll be lovin' me in a few seconds," Remi grinned as he leaned forward to kiss her and pop her bra off at the same time.

And then their cell phones went off.

* * *

><p>Kit jerked away from him. It was an emergency ringtone. From a slayer in distress. One of the techs had programmed a special service number into all of the watcher and slayer phones. Kit shouldn't even be getting any slayer calls right now. She was a free agent, essentially. Which meant that one of the very few free agent slayers was in deep shit.<p>

"Fucking figures," Kit clamored, naked and shivering to her coat and yanked her phone out of the pocket. "Godsdammit. Vi."

Remi growled into his own phone he'd pulled from his jeans. Kit glanced back to see his naked ass. Did Vi really need her? Not that it mattered, Remi was already pulling his clothes on. Fuck.

"Talk to me," Kit shook her head and answered Vi's call as she let her bra drop and grabbed for her shirt, panties and jeans. "Godsdammit. I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Remi turned back to see Kit almost dressed again. There was a crisis at the bar. The fucking bar. His family needed him, and he'd been seconds and inches away from being inside her. Kit - smartass Kit - chose that moment to go all bashful, for half a second. She'd blushed and looked away from him. But he remembered how she'd looked as she'd come on his fingers and he'd give his left arm to see her on him, that look on her face.<p>

"I gotta jet. You too?" Kit cleared her throat as she jammed her feet back into her boots.

"Shit crisis at Sanctuary."

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here? Go!" Kit's head jerked up as she glared at him.

In two strides, he was back in her space. His hand was back behind her neck and he was slanting his mouth back over hers. Her fingers clutched at his shirt, and her head dipped back at his kiss. They were both panting for breath when it finally broke.

"We ain't done, Kitten," Remi promised as he reluctantly stepped back from her. He was gone within seconds.


	19. And Know I Meant Something In Somebody's

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.<br>Words: 3,664  
>AN: Whoo, boy. This chapter was _not_ easy to write. But, on the bonus side, no more teasing.  
>This chapter brought to you by: I Was Here by Beyonce.<p>

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__And Know I Meant Something In Somebody's Life_

His words pulsed across her brain like a damn neon flashing light as she jerked the wheel hard and pulled up to the stretch of a long-ago harvested cornfield. A fucking cornfield. Vi was sitting underneath a big old maple, her feet swinging from the back of a beat-up pick-up truck.

"What's happening?" Kit demanded as she pushed her door open and marched over the uneven ground.

"Hey to you too," Vi jumped down with ease from the bed, her eyes still going round, as if she couldn't believe she'd landed on her feet. She'd been a slayer for nearly four years. You'd think she'd be used to her abilities by now.

"Vi, you used the emergency code, what the hell is up?"

"Jo's stuck in a tree," Vi shrugged. "There's some serious asshole prick vampires surrounding her and I need backup."

"Jo _Harvelle_ is stuck in a tree and surrounded by vampires?" Kit blinked twice, not believing this.

"Oh, I could take most of them on, but I figured you needed an out from your grandma and the cheerleader," Vi shrugged, her lightweight jacket lifting with the movement.

"Peltier had his hands down my pants," Kit deadpanned. "And you needed me to help get Jo Harvelle, hunter extraordinaire out of a fucking tree."

Vi's eyes got big at the mention of Remi. "Holy shit, Rina's plan worked?"

"_Rina's_ plan?"

"The pic bombing and then the threat of you never coming back -"

"Where the hell is Jo?" Kit cut her off. Oh, her slayer was in so much shit when she got back to Lima.

"Lookee what I found, boys! More munching!" A vampire growled from behind Vi.

"I'm up here!" Jo yelled from her tree. "Peltier made a move. Hot damn."

Kit shook her head, threw up a protective shield around Jo as she clamored down the tree and then turned to face her own vampiric attacker. Vi and Jo were supposed to be at Buffy's big Thanksgiving bash. Kit kicked out at the vampire bearing down on her and really wished she'd turned off her phone that night.

* * *

><p>Remi never did come back that night, a fact that had Kit tossing and turning in her bed at the crack of dawn. Quinn had texted sometime around 6, pestering her about shopping. Apparently, she'd forgotten how much Kit had hated it during their tiny shopping spree during Quinn's protective detail. And Kit was still nursing her shoulder. The sudden dip in temps had caused her old wound to ache, and she was feeling ten years older than she actually was. Not that rolling a vampire over her back had helped the old ache any.<p>

She, Jo and Vi had come back to the apartment complex around midnight. She'd gone to her apartment, while the hunter and the slayer had gone to the apartment Vi had been given and that Jo was crashing at for the holiday. While Jo's mom and the Winchesters' adoptive Uncle Bobby had been crashing at the slayer HQ in Cleveland, Vi and Jo had opted out of it. Mainly because Jo still had a serious crush on Dean Winchester, and Vi was still recovering from the whole 'oh-Sam-Winchester-finally-figured-out-I'm-female' dilemma she was having.

Vi had tortured Kit for the drive back - Jo had taken her truck, Vi had called shotgun for the Focus. Not that Kit could really explain why any of it had happened. Why Remi had showed up or why, after all this time he wanted in her pants. Vi had been pumped for her. Kit had been feeling iffy.

She punched her pillow again and heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She jerked upright and reached for her nightstand. She'd left a blade there just in case. She slipped from her bed and went quickly to the door. A tall shadow stood in her kitchen, a hand reached out to trace over her counter.

"What the fuck?" Kit straightened as Remi's head snapped up. "Are you doing out here? I thought you had a crisis!"

"It got squashed," Remi shrugged, ambling over to her. "You?"

"It was over seven hours ago," Kit's grip on the blade loosened as Remi stepped up to her.

"I told you we weren't done, Kitten," Remi grinned at her.

* * *

><p>To be honest, he'd wanted to skin his brothers when he got called back for what turned out to be bar duty. They'd gotten the brilliant idea to open up after dinnertime and shit had gotten crazy in the bar. Remi'd nearly broken their fool ass heads when he'd gotten there. And they'd been tripping all over themselves when they smelled Kit on him.<p>

But now he was standing in her kitchen, remembering her on the counter. And she'd come at him - with a blade, godsdammit - wearing nothing but a long tee shirt and her panties. He could see them through the thin shirt she had on, just as he could see her nipples hardening. His grin spread as he backed her into the room. She was sleep-softened, but she'd woken up within minutes of him being in her kitchen.

The knife dropped to the carpet as Remi swooped down for a hard, hot kiss. Kit's mouth opened under his, and their tongues dueled for a few moments. Her hands dug into his shoulders as Remi walked her up to the bed. He nipped at her bottom lip as she hit the bed.

His hands slipped down her sides till they hooked up under the hem of her sleepshirt. Remi yanked it up over her head and growled as his head dipped forward and laved at her throat. Kit groaned when his hand dragged back down to the elastic of her panties.

"Why the fuck am I the naked one?" Kit's breathe caught as her hands pulled away from his shoulder and fought with the button on his jeans.

"I'm faster, Kitten," but his breath caught as her hand didn't even bother fucking with the zip and dove down into his pants.

"Commando, bear?" Kit grinned up at him, her hand sliding down his shaft, curling as Remi's mouth pressed against hers again.

"Wasn't takin' any chances on interruptions again," Remi reached around her arm and pulled his own zipper down. "Your girl good?"

"Yeah, some stupid save-me-from-the-awkwardness bullshit. Jo and Vi owe me huge," Kit chuckled as she swiped her thumb over his head, and Remi's whole body shivered at her touch. "You're still too fucking dressed for my liking, bear."

"Was fixin' that," Remi growled as he pulled her panties down and then yanked his shirt off over his head. Kit's mouth popped open as he shoved his pants off and lumbered towards her.

"My god," Kit pushed herself up on her elbows and pulled him close, her mouth hard on his.

"I try," Remi chuckled, his hands fisting in her hair as her tongue peeked out between her lips to lick at his nipple. "Fuck me."

"I'm tryin' to, bear," Kit's voice had gone husky, her tongue still toying with his nipple.

"Shit, you're trying to kill me," Remi growled, one hand dipping down to toy with her curls. Kit stiffened against him as he picked up where he'd left off on her kitchen counter.

* * *

><p>Kit's nails bit into his chest as her other hand worked his shaft. Remi slipped a second finger into her channel and her whole body shook. She hooked her leg around the back of his knee to bring him closer. He obliged, sliding his body closer, her hand trapped around him and between their bodies.<p>

"Wouldn't be much use to me dead," she murmured against his throat. She tightened her grip on him as she worked him over. "We need anything?"

"Can't catch any human diseases, can't get you pregnant," Remi added a third finger and a little twist that had her arching up into him.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" she breathed heavily against his ear, giving him a sharp nip.

"This."

She almost whimpered as his fingers left her, leaving her feeling hollow. She didn't feel hollow for long, as he slid slowly - so _fucking_ slowly - into her. Her thighs spread, her knees pulling him closer to her body as he worked himself deeper. Her hand was still clasped around him as he slid home. She let go and cried out as his mouth caught hers again. His tongue slipped over her lips as she arched into him, shifting her hips against him. He groaned and surged into her again. Her hand tangled in his hair and his arm slipped around her back to drag her upright. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and she'd never felt fucking better.

Kit's breath caught as his mouth trailed kisses over her jaw, down her throat and he lapped at the crease where her shoulder and neck met. He was dragging her back to the breaking point and she let herself go. They hadn't even gotten fully on the bed when she came. She was still poised on the edge and he was bent over her, pouring out all of the tension they'd spent the better part of a year building up.

As her body stopped shaking, Remi growled in satisfaction and scooped her up in his arms. With him still inside of her, he pulled her over him and lounged back against the sheets like a king waiting for his harem to perform. Kit grinned down at him and swiveled her hips.

Remi's groan started low in his abdomen and she rode him for all she was worth. When she hit the cliff for a third time, she took him with her - with a clench of muscles and another bite on his nipple.

* * *

><p>Remi clutched her close to him as the sun started to creep through the windows. She'd been out cold since they'd finished, and he'd been beneath her, unwilling to jar her in the least. One hand was clenched in hers, and the other was still tangled in her hair. He'd pulled a sheet up over her and listened to her breath.<p>

And all the while he was holding his breath. He'd fought the attraction to her so hard for so long that he couldn't even believe they'd finally gotten to this place. And he'd held his breath because he was waiting for the mark to show up on her palm. A mark he'd loved seeing on Mama Lo and Papa Bear's hands. A mark he knew brought nothing but pain to him when he'd seen it on Becca and Q's hands. A mark that Savitar himself had personally given to both Dev and Samia and Fang and Aimee. A mark that had left Zar and Penelope, Alain and Tanya nothing but longing for what-if's. A mark that had given Serre nothing but joy. A mark that both Bastien and Gilbert would have killed to have themselves, had they lived long enough to find their mates.

And that he was holding his breath to see if the Fates were gonna fuck him around a second time. Sometimes it took longer. But as the sun rose higher, Remi had a sinking feeling the Fates were feeling fickle again.

* * *

><p>Kit's whole body rose with Remi's breath. She didn't know how long he'd been up - or, hell, if he'd ever slept at all. His hand was wrapped tightly around hers and she knew he was waiting. Aimee had told her it had burned, tingled when Savitar had given her the mark that made her Fang's. She didn't feel the burn. Didn't feel the tingle.<p>

It was killing her, because she'd wanted it so damn much. She wanted proof that their attraction meant something. She wanted to be needed by someone, made for someone, and she fucking wanted that someone to _be_ Remi. Because he'd been so fucked over that they deserved some damn happiness. She should have known. Why would anything be that simple for them? Savitar had fucked the Fates, and now they were fucking Remi. Her eyes burned as she was saved from facing Remi by her phone.

* * *

><p>Kit jerked upright on him, grabbing for the phone on her bedside table. She pulled herself off him as she glanced at the caller id. Her brow furrowed as she slipped from the bed, taking the sheet with her.<p>

"Quinn? I'm not loaning you any money if you ran out -" Kit's head snapped up as she turned back to face Remi, her face pale. "Did you call an ambulance? I'll be there as soon as I can. I need you to focus and stay calm. It's gonna be okay. Quinn! Are you listening to me? I'm coming."

Remi was already pulling on his jeans when she'd snapped the phone shut. Her hand was fisted on her sheet as she stared at the spot over his head.

"Quinn got back from shopping and - she found Eleanor at the bottom of the stairs," Kit said quietly. "I have to get dressed."

"What do you need, Kitten?" Remi stepped up in front of her, his hand burrowing in her hair and tilting her face up.

"I need Vi and Jo. Then I need to get to the house. Quinn's by herself - actually, go there. She's scared shitless. I need someone with her now, before the ambulance gets there. They were five minutes out."

"Get dressed, I'll take you right now," Remi nodded.

"No! Go to Quinn. My little cousin is alone with the body -" Kit's voice hitched as her words sunk into her mind. "Go to Quinn. Vi'll drive me."

"You sure?"

"Her voice, Rem - you didn't hear it. I've never heard Quinn sound like that," her voice shook. "I'll be there. Five minute drive."

Remi gave a tight nod and yanked his shirt off the bedpost. He grabbed her forward for a quick, hard kiss and then transported himself to Eleanor's house.

* * *

><p>Kit nearly fell over when he left. Shit! She quickly cleaned herself up and threw on last nights jeans and yanked a tee shirt and her jacket on. She shoved her feet into her boots and snatched her keys up. She hit Vi's number and said emergency.<p>

Jo and Vi were down by her garage door when she backed out. She told them what had happened and Jo pulled her out of the driver's seat. Vi hopped in the back and they tore off to Eleanor's house and got there right as the ambulance did. Quinn was sobbing on the porch, wrapped in Remi's arms. Her friends Mercedes and Kurt were on the porch beside her.

The paramedics were working on Eleanor when Kit ran up the porch steps. She couldn't look at Eleanor's glassy eyes, so she turned to Remi. He pulled her into his arms as Quinn launched herself at Kit.

At first, she thought the teen was trying to attack her, but instead, Quinn sobbed against her shoulder. Kit's throat closed up as she flashed back to when her father had died. Quinn had never really lost any one. And now, the one adult who'd actually given a shit about the kid was -.

Kit felt the tears burning at her eyes as she held Quinn tight to her. Eleanor was gone. Remi wasn't hers. And she had a teenage kid to console. She let them fall down her cheeks as she murmured soothing words to her little cousin.

* * *

><p>As much as Kit and Quinn both tried to blame themselves, there was nothing they could have done to save Eleanor. She'd been going up the stairs to bed when she'd suffered a major heart attack. The heart attack she'd might have survived, but the fall she wouldn't have. Cassie had told them later that there would have been nothing they could have done. Had she been in bed, they wouldn't have heard her. Had she been out shopping, she would have hit her head. Every possible outcome led to the same conclusion: Eleanor would be dead before the sun came up on Friday. It didn't stop either of her granddaughters from blaming themselves.<p>

Remi sat on Eleanor's porch the day of her funeral and watched as Kit leaned over her mother's car. He hadn't left in the week since Eleanor's death. Aimee had cried out when he'd told her the news over the phone. Rina had come up with Cody and Kyle, who'd come to look out for their Kitten. Quinn hadn't left Kit's side, even sleeping in the same bed as her cousin. She was sinking and clinging on to Kit for dear life.

Elizabeth Holden had gotten to Lima yesterday. She'd have to leave before the funeral. She'd held a grudge against Eleanor, for obvious reasons, but had felt a need to be with her daughter. He wondered if it hurt Kit more that she only flew into town to fly right out again.

* * *

><p>"Be safe, Mom," Kit said as she leaned against the car.<p>

"I - I just can't stay, Kit," Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Not after what _that woman_ -"

"That woman is dead, Mom," Kit sighed. "But I get it. Just - be safe, will you?"

"I don't know how you could have forgiven her -"

"Mom, I didn't have much of a choice," Kit pushed away from the car. "I told you about everything that happened with Quinn -"

"Your father _hated_ Russell and Eleanor. How you even found out about his daughter is beyond me," Elizabeth shook her head.

"A trick of Fate," Kit shrugged. "But she's my responsibility now, and I can't let her down."

"Why not? Her father and grandmother let your father down - repeatedly -"

"Mom. I'm not having this conversation. And you have a plane to catch," Kit pushed away from the car. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elizabeth cleared her throat.

Kit watched her mom pull away. She couldn't understand why Kit was doing what she was. She didn't know what it had been like to have that teenage girl clinging for dear life onto her. She hadn't heard Quinn blaming herself for not being there. _Kit _had. And she remembered blaming herself for not being with her dad in the car the night he'd crashed. She took a deep breath and turned to find Remi standing behind her. A week and the mating mark hadn't shown up. Not that they'd been together since then. And the mark wouldn't show up unless they had. Didn't much matter any more.

His hand caught hers, and he brought it to his lips. She'd been Quinn's rock in this week, and he'd been hers.

"It's time," Remi said quietly.

"Yeah, beyond time," Kit answered.

* * *

><p>The funeral was small. Eleanor had few friends, what with being a recent transplant to Lima. The Glee kids were huddled around Quinn in the church. Mercedes and Cassie had pulled in close to her. Puck, Rachel and Kurt not far down the pew behind them. Remi and Carlos were around Kit. Dawn, Rina, Jo, Vi and Rona were behind her with the Winchester and Peltier brothers. Kit had been left with the eulogy. And she hadn't known what to say. She stared out across the chapel before she found her voice.<p>

"Eleanor Dandridge made a lot of stupid choices in her youth," Kit's voice shook as her eyes locked on Quinn's. "She fell in love with the first handsome face to cross her path. Eleanor married Jonathan Holburn at twenty years old and had one son before Jon died in Korea. She remarried when he was five to a mean drunk who sold her a load of goods he couldn't cash in on. She gave my father to her mother to raise and essentially lost her oldest son because her heart was broken. Marriage number two didn't last long, but just long enough to lose her son.

Bachelor number three was better for her, Andrew Fabray, by all accounts loved Eleanor. She bore him a son, Russell, who well, didn't amount to much. When he died, Eleanor was heartbroken - again. Said she'd never love again. But she did. Duke Dandridge treated her like a queen, but by then, she'd lost both of her sons."

Quinn's head had jerked up. And Kit couldn't blame her. She hadn't known the whole story about her grandmother until she'd died, and Kit had found her journals. She'd never known her about her father's years growing up. She'd never known that Eleanor's husband Jimmy had been an abusive drunk who'd almost killed her before she'd left him. That Russell had been so angry the first time he'd met Kit's father John, that he'd broken his nose. That Russell and John hadn't met until Andrew's funeral, when Kit was two. Or that Duke had died two weeks before John had. That Eleanor's break-down at John's funeral had been a culmination of everything at once. Kit cleared her throat and carried on.

"Eleanor only wanted to be loved and to give her love, but she didn't get a lot of chances to do that. Until she got to meet two of her granddaughters - one she hadn't seen since she was a toddler and one she'd never even met. She didn't get the chance to tell us how proud she was of us. Or how much she loved us. Not often enough anyway. But we felt her love, and that's all she'd wanted us to know. We can only hope that she's watching out for us, and do our best to carry on without her here."

She slipped back into the pew and felt Quinn squeeze in next to her. Whether she liked it or not, Quinn was hers to take care of now. And that meant she'd have to lose Remi. She glanced up at his face, and saw that it had finally hit him.


	20. Still Same Old Tired Issues I Own

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 3,001<br>A/N: All the info on the Peltiers was taken directly from Sherrilyn Kenyon's website. (As a mini-rant: I have no idea who's up now that Ren's story has been told - I kinda want it to be Sasha's turn or Urien's. I'm not sure I can cope with this one-Dark-Hunter/Were-Hunter/Dream-Hunter book release a year thing. At least last year we got Retribution & The Guardian pretty close together. Her next release is a League title, and her last one was an Alterant.)  
>This chapter brought to you by: Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield, Enchanted by Taylor Swift &amp; Do You Feel by The Rocket Summer.<p>

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__But I'm Still Waiting In Line_

Quinn's friends had rallied around her, leaving Kit alone to face off with an incredibly pissed off bear. Dawn had taken one look on his face and had steered Carlos far, far away from them. Which still left her alone with the bear.

"You gonna explain why you're throwing us away?" Remi glowered down at her.

"What's there to explain, Remi? Has what's gone down not slapped you upside the head like it did for me?" Kit stepped through to the kitchen - why the hell were they always in the damn kitchen when things got heavy? "We're not - we're not mated, so I really don't have to tell you."

"You think that's gonna matter?" Remi stepped up into her.

"It might not matter now, but one day, when I'm old and gray and you still look fucking fantastic even pushing three hundred - it's gonna hit you that you wasted time with a weak human."

"I'm I still payin' for that one?"

"No, Remi. But even if that didn't matter - you can't stay here."

"So?"

"And I can't leave _her_." Remi opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I can't leave _here_. I can't take her to New Orleans. She's already been uprooted twice. And for the next two years, she's gotta have rock solid or else she's gonna get into worse shit than I did when my dad died."

Losing her dad had fucked her up good. She'd blamed everyone, including herself, no matter that there was nothing she could have done to save him. And Kit knew she was blaming herself for being with Remi the morning Quinn had found Eleanor. She should have stayed the night at Eleanor's, like her grandmother had offered. On top of her guilt over Eleanor's death, Quinn was just now coming to terms with what had happened with her baby. Remi knew a fraction of that guilt - even if he'd been blaming himself for not being there for his parents, she knew that Aimee still carried guilt over it.

"And if I wanna stay?"

"You can't. Sooner or later, they'll need you, and I'm not hurting your family that way."

* * *

><p>In the end, he'd gone without much more fight. And Kit had been left on the porch with Buffy. Which had been weird. They hadn't had much interaction since the Head Slayer had helped save her from Sunnydale High, years ago.<p>

"You pushed him away," Buffy said quietly, her hands folded over her crossed knees. Kit smiled as she thought back to the first time she'd seen her in the guidance counselors' office.

"I have a teenager to deal with, and I'm not his mate. I've seen what that means to them," Kit looked straight ahead. "It's a blessing and a curse."

"And if his turns out to be a curse?"

"Then at least I won't be there to see it. Even if it did, the Fates have insured that he could never be mine again. The males - they can't be with anyone _but_ their mates. The females can, but that's it for the mated males. I'd lose him one way or another."

Buffy let this sit between them as she stared out at where Quinn was waving goodbye to her friends. The blonde around the house to the side door, not even looking at the porch. Quinn hadn't been able to even come up to the front door again, and took the back or side entrances if she had to. The wounds were still too fresh for her. Kit, sadly, was used to death, and she hadn't been the one to find Eleanor.

"What are you going to do about your job assignment?" Buffy's question startled her.

"I can't stay here," Kit said slowly. "There's not enough supernatural activity to warrant a permanent slayer or watcher here. Detroit's watcher is capable. Cleveland is stuffed to the gills with watchers. I have one permanent slayer, who's ties are to the south. And I've got a teenager who can barely step foot into this house, which we have inherited."

"Plus, you put in a transfer request."

"That still valid?" Kit asked.

"Kalamazoo," Buffy nodded. "There's been a spike in activity there the last few months. Enough to warrant the placement of two slayers and a watcher."

"Two?"

"Vi's been itching to get away from Sam Winchester, and apparently Cleveland isn't far enough away from Lima," Buffy sighed. "And I thought Dawn getting engaged to Dean Winchester meant that I would be spared boy drama."

"Do you think it'd be good for her?" Kit blurted out. "After everything -"

"She can't stay here," Buffy said quietly. "I _know_ what it's like to find someone you love dead for no reason, with nothing to blame. Except you blame yourself over and over again, and that girl's got enough emotional turmoil already. Make it a fresh start and watch over her."

* * *

><p>~*~<br>_Same Old Tired Lonely Place_

Quinn hadn't come back yet, but Kit wasn't worried. The Glee kids, starting with her old friend Cassie and going all the way down to the newest guy Sam, had been texting her nonstop on their whereabouts. Kit hadn't broken the news to them yet. That she was gonna be the big bad in this situation, that she was gonna tear Quinn away from her support network and the home she'd come to know. She let her keys clatter on the kitchen counter of her borrowed apartment, and she couldn't help flashing back to her and Remi. Had it been a week ago?

"Where's Quinny?"

Kit's head jerked up as she noticed Remi lounging in one of the ladder-back chairs. He was hiding out in the shadows, his face blank as she came forward.

"Out with the kids. Rina's watching over her, and Dawn's supervising," Kit cleared her throat. "What are you doing here, Remi?"

"Had to see you."

"Well, here I am," Kit spread her arms out. "Everything okay with the Country Bears?"

"You gonna stop callin' us that?"

"Nope," Kit smiled. "Cody still reminds me of Haley Joel Osmet."

It had been a thing for them, back when the twins flirted with her like crazy to annoy Remi. He'd been pissed about the assignment back then, and pissed that she didn't need him as much as he'd thought she would. But then, Remi'd only had two moods: annoyed and pissed off. Then she'd met Etienne, the resident pretty-boy front man of the band. She'd been at the bar for the second time after the first throw down with Crawford. Kit smiled at the memory of her throwing over her shoulder to Cody, the band's roadie, that they were really pushing the Country Bears thing a little too far. It was the first time she'd gotten a laugh out of Remi.

She was dragged back to the present by Remi, who'd straightened in his seat and had hooked his fingers into the belt loop on her jeans. He stood then, dragging his body up against hers until he towered over her again. His hand fisted the hair at the nape of her neck, and he tilted her head back to look down in her eyes.

"I hate that look."

"Me smiling?" Kit asked.

"The one where I know you're letting me go."

"Don't have much of a choice, Remi. The Fates _really_ don't like us," she said on a swallow.

"They don't even know us."

"They know enough."

Whatever Remi was going to say back to that, she ignored. She rose up on her toes and caught his lips with hers. It was bittersweet, that last kiss. He turned it hard, like he was trying to make her remember him. Didn't he know he was burned in her brain?

In the centuries to come, he'd move on. He'd forget the little human who wasn't scared of him - much. He'd forget the nights they'd sat around Sanctuary, drinks in hand shooting the shit. He'd forget the hassle she always gave his too-serious little brother and his too-playful one, who were at least two centuries older than her, shit about being too serious or too playful. He'd forget that she was the only girl in the room who didn't fall for Etienne's pretty face. He'd forget that she always sided with Aimee. He'd forget that she'd recommended stiffness remedies she used for her shoulder for Cherif's leg. He'd forget the time his nephew Micah had come running to her as a cub and had hid behind her from his father Serre.

Kit pulled back as Remi stared down at her. She hugged him tight. She'd have nothing but memories, and in time she wouldn't even be that to him. He tightened his grip around her hips and let her memorize this moment.

"And they better know enough to make sure they do right by you one day," Kit said quietly. "You deserve a good mate and someone to make you smile."

"Kitten," Remi's head dropped down to rest on hers.

"I've never met a better bear."

"Sure you have."

"I do keep forgetting about little Micah," Kit gave a small laugh.

* * *

><p>To say Quinn was pissed when she got back that night and found Kit drowning her sorrows in a gallon of French Vanilla ice cream and a six pack of diet A&amp;W Root beer was an understatement. The teen had come to rely on Remi being there, and in a span of twelve hours he was out of their life.<p>

"You _pushed _him _away_?"

"I knew I should have sucked it up and had real beer," Kit sighed, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. After she licked the spoon clean, she pointed it in Quinn's direction. "Do you _really_ need to emphasis both of those words?"

"You're crazy -"

"It's not fated to be. I cut my losses," Kit shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to New Orleans any time soon. And his family is all there."

Quinn stared at her for a second, processing what Kit had said. Then her face got all guarded and mean. Great, another teenage throw down.

"Nothing's keeping you from going back there."

"Um, yeah, there is stuff keeping me from New Orleans," Kit plowed ahead. She hadn't wanted to bring it up, but it was now or - well, later, but something told her Quinn would not be happy either way. "My job?"

"Was in New Orleans before Mandy -" Quinn cut herself off.

"Yeah, but I haven't been there for awhile now, and the city's still standing. Besides, Miss Buffy gave me my assignment."

Kit had thought it hysterical that all of the teens called Buffy 'Miss Buffy'. It was just too precious. They didn't call her Ms. Summers or Mrs. Miller - okay, so Buffy & Graham's wedding was only a few weeks off now, but still, they could call her that. She was Miss Buffy.

"Oh?" Quinn tried to act disinterested, but the blinking gave her away.

"Yep. Rina and Vi are being sent to Michigan. Us too."

"_Us?"_

* * *

><p>~*~<br>_I Can't Help It, I Have Too Many Issues I Own_

Remi didn't even bother going back to the bar. He went straight to his camp. It was his one luxury in life. His one escape from his family, from the memories of Kit. He was pissed that she gave it one go and, when that didn't work, she was out. It was really easy to rail against the Fates, but he was sure that if he'd gone after them, they'd make his life an even bigger hell.

"You okay, Rem?" His head snapped up to see Q push himself up off the couch, his hand wrapped around a beer.

"Whatchya doin' here, Q?"

"Cody said you flew like a bat outta hell after the funeral. How's she holdin' up?" Q shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jeans as he leaned against the counter.

"Cody's got a big fuckin' mouth," Remi shook his head. "I ain't in the mood for company."

"Little brother always has," Q nodded. "Didn't answer the question though."

"She's holding on. And she wants to go it alone, so here I fuckin' am," Remi ignored him as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for himself. "Don't you got kids to take care of?"

"Aimee's nesting."

"Aw shee-it," Remi shook his head. "Fang get her pregnant already?"

"The wolf's a fast worker," Q smiled.

"Dev'll be next."

"Why's she not coming back?" Q, the normally quiet bastard, was being damn sneaky.

"She's got a sixteen year old cousin to take care of and she's talkin' shit about how the council doesn't trust her anymore in New Orleans."

"And the real reason?" Q quirked his brow at Remi.

"We fucked," Remi took a long pull on his beer.

Q's mouth dropped a bit. Then it hit him. Then he got quiet. Then he got mouthy. "It doesn't always happen the first time. Just cause it did for me, Serre and Zar - it doesn't mean that it'll happen on the first time. Sometimes it happens later."

"Fates' already got fucked over twice by our family. Which means they'll be extra bitchy with the rest of us."

"Savitar sure makes enemies of goddesses, doesn't he?" Q shook his head. He watched Remi for a few minutes. "You gonna be okay on your own for awhile?"

"Why I came out here," Remi nodded.

"You need anything -"

"Go take care of those kids," Remi shrugged off his brother's hand and stomped into the big bedroom he'd stupidly let himself fantasize that he'd be sharing with Kit after the funeral.

* * *

><p>Kit curled her feet under her. It had been weeks ago that they'd moved out of their grandmother's house to Kalamazoo. Quinn had thrown a shit-fit. Then she'd tried running away. One Remi-learned glare had Artie and Mercedes spilling where she was hiding. After a knock-down drag-out screaming fit, Kit had dragged her home.<p>

Quinn kept talking on and on about how Kit was selling Eleanor's house. She'd bitched on and on about it, until Kit snapped and said that she wasn't. That this was just a temporary move. She may have even promised that Quinn would be back to start her senior year at Lima, with Kit taking that year off on sabbatical. So now, Kit was screwed.

"Hey, Kit, Vi here?"

Kit's head tilted back to see Sam Winchester sticking his head into her fridge. Sam had, oddly enough and despite all of the shit that had gone down in New Orleans between him, Vi and Quinn, become a fixture in his life as he pursued Vi. He even had a key - wait a second.

"Did you pick my lock _again_, Winchester?"

"Vi stole my keys," Sam said over the door.

"You're paying for those groceries. I have two teenagers to feed," Kit glanced back at the TV. "Where _is _Vi?"

"_And then, boom, Sasquatch shows up!"_ Vi's voice echoed down the hall.

"And boom, he's in my kitchen, depriving teenagers from their much needed nutrition," Kit shook her head. "Have you tapped it yet?"

"I'm not answering that," but he didn't have a shit-eating grin on his face, so Kit was pretty sure he hadn't. Vi was even more gun-shy than Kit.

"_Maybe if you just let him do the business, y'all would stop chasing around each other._"

"From the mouths of babes," Kit shook her head as Rina's words were met by a loud smack. "They break each other over you, Winchester, we're gonna have words."

"You threaten me with words all the time, Kit," Sam chuckled.

"Then I'll get Bobby and Ellen to have words with you."

"Can you all please shut up?" Quinn yelled from the den where she was working away on the computer. She was supposed to be working on a project, but from what Kit could see, the kid wasn't.

"Why? Are we interrupting your facebook status update?"

"I hate you!" Vi's voiced as she ran straight into Sam.

"Oh, boy, it's gonna be one of them nights," Rina grinned at Kit.

* * *

><p>Kalamazoo was working for two reasons. One, it wasn't just Kit-on-Quinn. And two, Kit had made that asinine promise. Quinn was still pissy a lot, but it had been squelched a bit with the knowledge that she could have bi-monthly visits with the glee kids.<p>

Which was why Kit was enjoying a relaxing afternoon in park watching over the teenagers. Three cars of kids had trekked up to K-zoo with Jo and Adam. And a tall, silent hottie.

"Who's sulky?" Kit nodded to the guy.

"Oh, that's Grey." Cassie shrugged.

"_Grey_?"

"He's my great-uncle."

"Cassie, he's like three years younger than me. How is he your great-uncle?"

"You remember Captain Jack?"

"I dream about him every night," Kit answered.

"Liar. He's not a bear," Cassie grabbed her arm when Kit winced at the mention of Remi. "But he is my grandfather."

"Oh, _eww_," Kit shuddered. "I've been having naughty good dreams about your granddad. And how is that possible?"

"I don't know. Anyway. Grey's seriously maladjusted and someone popped him out of cold-storage."

"Huh?"

"He kind of went crazy for a while and tried to destroy the world starting with Cardiff."

"You've got Faith as an adoptive sister, Jack-the-omnisexual for a grandpa, and a mass-homicidal great-uncle. Plus you're thinking naughty thoughts about a half-Winchester. And you've been dead for the last five years. Why does your family drama sound so much cooler than mine?"

"Just lucky I guess." Cassie grinned at her. And then she went all stiff.

"Cassie?"

"You didn't do it enough."

"Huh?"

"What you did wrong? You didn't do _it_ enough," Cassie said quietly. "And I think Rona's getting _it_ regularly by a not-so-nice-guy."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kit shook her head. "Rona's sexing someone up? And she hasn't told any one about it?"


	21. A Side You'd Never Thought You Would See

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 2,860<br>A/N: Okay, supposed to be out earlier, and then a fucking mouse ran through my room. Seriously a little brown mouse - it's just one, and it came in through the hole at the bottom of my front door. I got one hour of sleep after a clean-everything-and make-tons-noise-party I had in my room Sunday-into-Monday, and pretty much passed out when I got home from work Monday afternoon.  
>This chapter brought to you by Wild Ones by Flo Rida feat. Sia<p>

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__A Side You'd Never Thought You Would See_

Rona wasn't answering her phone for two very good reasons. One, was because she was busy riding on the back of a dangerous biker's sweet ass bike. Two, because Cassie had fired off a text to her to tell her that she kinda, sorta, told on Rona. Three - okay, yeah, there was a _third_ reason - she was trying to forget all about the disastrous fling between her and Carlos. _Still_. Because they were never getting over that one. So she held onto Juice's back, her thighs pressed in tight against his hips and promising to give him a good ride later.

"She's sexing someone up!" Kit yelled to Vi.

"Who's sexing someone up?"

"Rona."

"Wait, someone got through little miss sour-puss?" Jo gaped at her.

Dawn, Jo and Anya were now all in on the conversation. It was weird how'd they formed this tiny little ass-kickers association. It was the teens' faults. At least, that's who Kit was blaming. Quinn & her crew could be blamed for everything. It was flippin' awesome. _Except for Remi_, that one, she couldn't pin on the kids.

"Someone got all up in her pants," Kit nodded.

"And she's not answering?" Dawn looked worried.

"She's getting it _regular_. And she's been checking in with her Watcher. She's just not answering _us_," Vi dropped down onto the bench and was looking at her phone. "Going straight to voicemail."

"That's disconcerting."

"Rona having sex?" Anya, who'd only just joined their little group.

"This was not what you were supposed to get from our conversation," Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'll get Adam."

"What does the wee Winchester have to do with this?"

"Ahn, you'll write me an excuse for missing school, won't you?"

"We so should go and investigate!" Dawn slapped her hands on the table.

"Are you _insane_?" Jo snorted. "Dean and Sam are out hunting down a spirit in Brownsburg. They'll bust a nut, you go out to California and leave Ben here alone."

Dawn's face got dark as she was reminded of her new impending step-mother duties. Lisa Braeden, Ben Braeden-Winchester's biological mother had been in severe car accident early in the summer. She'd slipped into a coma and had never come back out of it. Lisa had kept Ben's paternity from both Dean and Ben, until Dawn had figured out the truth when she'd gone to break the news of Dean's death to her - Dean'd since gotten over that whole being dead thing.

She'd had to break the news to him not long after Dean had been dealt a couple of blows in the form of two half-brothers, Adam and Noah. All of the family drama had drawn Dawn and Dean closer, but since Lisa's death, Dean had been super over-protective of Dawn and Ben. Which was driving Dawn absolutely batty. And Jo telling her that Dean wouldn't approve just made Dawn all that more eager to get going.

"Ben can crash with Mrs. Puckerman," Dawn's head snapped back to Kit. "You can't come, _obviously_."

"Bullshit," Kit glowered at her. "I'm the one who brought this to you."

"You don't have an extensive support network in K-zoo," Dawn pointed out.

"Damn it."

"And neither is Vi or Jo."

"Why not me?" Vi's head jerked up.

"Because you two are on Lima rotation this weekend, remember?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm not even in charge of your schedule and I know it better than you."

"It's because you can remember stupid shit," Kit leaned back against the table. "Who's going with you if I'm in K-zoo while Jo and Vi are in Lima?"

"Cassie. She knows where Rona is sexing up at. And Rina."

"Wait, _I_ got shanghaied into this?" Rina's head popped up from where she was sitting on the grass.

"Yep."

"Well, hell, I don't care who Rona's banging. I'm more concerned over who's givin' Kit some lovin'," Rina snorted and jammed her headphones back into her ears.

Dawn, Vi, Jo and Anya all turned to look at her. Great. How'd this get back to her? Cassie only shook her head.

"Clint during the summer, Remi - well, she's still hopin' on him," Cassie confirmed what the others _thought_ about her and Remi. That she was lusting after him but that nothing had happened. Because once you got Remi, how could you move on without him? She loved and hated the psychic in that moment.

"I gotta get Quinn back on the road," Kit looked away, really not eager to see the looks on her friends' faces. "I see Dean, I don't know where you are."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Jo demanded.

"Oh, I know! There's a club that I think you two should go to," Anya said brightly. "Get all glammed up tonight, girls. We're hitting the town."

"Glammed up?" Jo's brow cocked up.

"There's a town to hit?" Vi asked at the same time.

"Fine, wear jeans and one of your ratty tees. See if I care," Anya threw her hands up and stalked away from the table.

"What the hell is up with her?" Jo's head whipped around to the others, who only shrugged.

"It's the adjustment. Still gets to her," Cassie answered, looking away with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Remi spat out a mouthful of blood as he grinned like a maniac at the vampires he was taking down. Della, the New Orleans watcher, looked down on his interference, but between burning shit at the bar and staking damn vampires, Remi had little to occupy his time. Other than think on those few hours he'd had in Kit's bed. Damn it. His phone chirped in his pocket, the one he kept on him in case she called him. He'd take a moment of desperation from her. In a fucking heartbeat. But one glance down told him it was Quinny.<p>

"Ain't got a lot of time, kiddo," Remi's lips gave a cruel twist as he slammed into one of the vampires.

"_Kit's up to something._"

"What?"

"_Okay, so it's more like _Dawn _is up to something, but Kit's in this hardcore."_

"Call Winchester if it's a Dawn issue."

A few short jabs and a head butt later, Remi was punching a stake through the vampire's heart and listening to Quinn sigh like only a teenager can in his ear. The other kids had kept hassling him after the funeral, but Quinn had been pretty damn quiet towards him. Granted, she had a shitheel for a father, and had not been successful with teenage boys, so his defection from Kit had been another nail in the coffin.

"_Kit's gonna do something stupid-_"

"She ever do something spectacularly stupid before, Quinny?" Remi wiped the blood from his mouth and waited for her to answer. Which was a damn long time coming.

"_She didn't fight for you._"

"You see either of us fight real hard for it?" Remi said quietly.

"_You should have!_"

She hung up on him and Remi only shook his head. Kid couldn't understand it, why things weren't in their future for a reason. Still didn't stop him from hitting up Winchester's phone. If Dawn was planning something stupid, she was probably dragging all of his girls in on it.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't talking to Kit for some damn reason. What the hell was going on with her cousin, Kit couldn't even wrap her head around right now. Rona was off sexing a stranger and Kit was not in on the takedown. It was killing her.<p>

"You do your homework?" Kit yelled up the stairs seconds before Quinn slammed her door shut. "That isn't an answer!"

"_Like you care_!"

"Oh, god, I love teenagers," Kit shook her head and headed back into the living room to do some more research. She wasn't there for more than ten minutes when her cell phone vibrated like crazy. "What the hell now?"

The caller id showed that it was Vi. Which was weird. She was supposed to be out with Anya and Jo. Nevertheless, she hit the talk button and held it back from her ear as Vi started yelling.

"Vi? What the hell is going on?"

"_Why can Dawn's cousin Henrik hold me down without breaking a sweat?"_

"Because he's a Dark-Hunter," Kit answered without even thinking. "Sheyle told me when we had that situation down in New Orleans with Crawford. But he's stationed in Madrid -"

"_No, he just pulled me off of a male stripper._"

"Male stripper?"

"_He smacked Jo's ass with his belt and she didn't want him to. Adam held her back._"

"Why are you in a strip club with Adam Milligan and Henrik?" Kit wasn't following this at all.

"_I'm not! I was here with Jo and Anya bemoaning the fact that Jo thinks Grey is hot and that I'm still hot for Sam and then Anya was spending money like it was water. She talked about being taken over by a parasite, and I started having alien-spore-Sam flashbacks and then she dropped that she's _preggo!"

"And it's making her drop money like water - is _Jo_ there for me to talk to -"

"_Why didn't you tell me that Henrik is a Dark-Hutner?"_

"Um, because it never came up. Had other shit on my mind at the time," Kit sighed. Great. Just what she needed on top of the whole Quinn drama tonight. "Why did Adam come track you three down at the strip club?"

"_I have no - hey! I was -"_

"_Back off so I can talk to your watcher," _Henrik's voice snapped over the line. "_Holburn where's Dawnie? I'd ask Vi, but she's already working towards blotto._"

"Who the hell says _blotto_?"

"_Me. Answer me, kiddo._"

"How should I know?"

"_You don't answer me, I figure you got hell in the form of a Winchester coming down on you -_" A knock on her front door interrupted whatever Henrik was about to say.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up."

She didn't even get a chance to open her door for the Winchester brothers. Sam broke in. Again. Dean looked pissed and Sam looked all worried-puppy. Fuck.

"Where the hell is my fiancée?" Dean snapped.

"She's on Watcher duty."

"Dawn doesn't have Watcher duty. She's been mentoring in Cleveland," Dean snapped. "What the hell have you crackpots cooked up this time?"

"Dawn - who is not a crackpot, by the way - is investigating something that's going on with Rona," Kit yelled at his back as he stormed into her living room.

"I do not have time for your bullshit, Holburn," Dean snapped at her. "You wanna be bitter over the shit that went down with you and Remi, that's your mental deficiency. Don't fuck up things between me and Dawn cause you ain't happy."

"Dean," Sam snapped, realizing this might not be where his brother wanted to take it.

Kit didn't even let that knife dig in deep for long. She slugged him and then winced as her hand hit his face. She was getting pretty fucking sick of everyone throwing Remi in her face. It had hurt like hell, that shit that had gone down between them. Dean, who had a shitstorm of his own making, had no right to even go there. Even if he was pissed off about Dawn being in California.

"First off, this shit has got nothing to do with me, Remi, or even you and Dawn. It's got to fucking do with Rona. Rona who's keeping secrets from her best friends, Rona who's been in her own headspace since shit went down between her and Carlos. Now she's off in California, bagging bikers and giving _Cassie _fucking visions -"

"Bikers in California?" Dean rubbed at his jaw.

"How the fuck did you even know to come here?" Kit snapped, pissed at herself for venting everything after the Remi card was played.

"I called Remi."

Kit spun around to face Quinn, who looked guilty as fuck. As she should. She had no right to bring Remi into this drama.

"Remi called me, as he should -"

"Fuck off, Winchester," Kit snapped, turning back to Quinn. "You have school in the morning. Get to bed."

"Kit -"

"You're done with this conversation, Quinn."

Quinn looked between her and Dean, before finally settling on Sam, who gave her a reassuring nod for her to go. Kit didn't even look in her direction. She was glaring daggers at Dean.

"You could've called Cassie. Could've called Adam, cause I'm pretty fucking sure she texted him before her ass ever hit the highway. But you brought this fucking drama to my house. Sam, welcome's been rescinded," Kit said quietly. Cause Quinn was still eavesdropping. "Unless Vi drags your ass in here, I don't want to see your face."

"Dawn's going off half-cocked -"

"Newsflash, Dean, you do it all the fucking time. And she wasn't going off half-cocked, she went stocked up with a Seer and a Slayer. Cassie and Rina went with her. Maybe if you didn't leave her behind when you go on all your little fucking hunts, Dawn wouldn't be itching for one of her own," Kit nodded to the door. "Now, get the fuck out of my house."

* * *

><p>Remi was serving the Goddess of the Hearth a Shirley Temple, heavy on the cherries, when the phone behind the bar rang. Aimee was at the end of the bar, cuddled up to Fang, and Cherif was bussing tables. He heaved a sigh and barked a 'what' into the phone.<p>

"_I need you to stay out of the Winchester-Summers drama that Quinn dragged you into."_

Her voice slammed through his senses. How long had he wanted her to pick up the phone and call him? And now it was because of this shit with Quinny and the Winchester clan? What utter bullshit.

"She's worried about you," he said thickly. "You're all she's got."

"_Then she should have come to me, not go run to someone else so I get hassled in my own damn home by Dean Fucking Winchester."_

"_What_?" Remi rasped.

"_What the hell did you think was gonna happen, Remi? He's freaked out that Dawn's doing something stupid _- which she's not_ - and he gives a shit about her enough that he'll come and harass her best friend._"

"Put him on the phone."

"_I already kicked his ass out. But he pulled Henrik in on this, and now I'm getting shit about why I didn't tell anyone Dawn and Buffy's cousin is a Dark-Hunter._"

Remi's spine snapped straight. Shit. That was supposed to be kept from the Summers' sisters. Henrik wasn't even supposed to have contact with them. Otto, one of the big and important Squires, would have Sheyle's ass for spilling the beans to Kit. Which meant he'd be gunning for Kit. _Fuck_.

" - _Are you even listening to me?_"

"Yeah. Don't confirm shit to anyone about Henrik."

"_Cat's already out of the bag, Remi. I'm pretty sure I just confirmed it to a very drunk stripper-fighting Vi._"

"Fuck."

"_How did we even get off topic with this? Next time Quinn calls you, just - I don't know. Hang up on her."_

"Not gonna happen, Kitten."

"_Yeah, well, I can't deal with being the bad guy where this all comes down any more, Rem."_ She hung up on him then, and Remi felt like crushing the phone in his hands. He felt a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze up at the saddened goddess, Hestia.

"You love that girl, bear," Hestia said quietly.

"What does that matter?" He didn't shake her off, but it was a damn close thing.

"I know that feeling. The one where you want to go to them, giving them everything, but fear you can't."

"It's not a fear, Goddess," Remi clenched his teeth and his fist around the phone.

"I've been celibate for countless millenium because the one that I've always wanted - wanted something better than the Goddess of the hearth," Hestia's eyes shone with a profound sadness. "The Fates be damned, Remi Peltier, if they keep you from what your heart is desiring."

And in that moment, Q's words to him and the Goddess's quiet vote of confidence made him rethink why in the hell he wasn't with the one he wanted.

* * *

><p>Rona was pissed off with all of them. Not a shocker, considering Dawn and Rina had walked in on her buck-ass nekkid with a biker named Juice in a crappy little town called Charming. Rina had been traumatized when she'd relayed this all to Kit when Dean and Sam dragged them all back to Cleveland and Kalamazoo.<p>

Rona wasn't speaking to them. Which sucked. Because Anya was not shutting up about being pregnant at any and every turn. Vi was pissed at Kit for the whole Dark-Hunter secret for two whole seconds, until Kit reminded her she'd been dealing with some heavy shit at that time.

The only good thing to come out of that insane ass weekend was the finalized date for Dawn and Dean's wedding. And that was still up for debate as a 'good thing'.


	22. I'm Just Your Type, I Was Holding Out

Title: Let the Black Waves Roll  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dark-Hunters (The Avengers, Charmed, Doctor Who, Glee, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural or Torchwood.)<br>Summary: This is what happens when a Watcher of average abilities is forced into tight quarters with a Bear who's faced numerous heartaches. Sanctuary will never be the same.  
>Words: 3053<br>A/N: So, it's been a week or so since I've gotten anything written on this because of Thanksgiving/work/the-smartest-mouse-in-the-damn-world that has taken up residence in my house. One mouse has evaded EIGHT mouse traps. EIGHT. I'm calling him the Brain, my mother calls him Mickey. (Of course, she also named the cricket that lived in our basement Huxtable for some bizarre reason. At least the mouse's makes sense.)  
>Also, I've had the hugest chunk of this written since before I even started the story. I've tweaked it, but most of it predates the first chapter.<br>This chapter brought to you by Hold It Against Me by Alex Goot and Second Chance by Faber Drive.

_**Let the Black Waves Roll  
><strong>__You Might Think I'm Crazy, But You Know I'm Just Your Type_

Octavius Linius Carvalletti was not liking the shit he was hearing out of Cleveland. He especially did not like that a lot of the chatter was circling around one of the Squires. He'd been twitchy about the alliance between the New Council and the Squires' own Council. Too many people knew about the Dark-Hunters. That one of the biggest sources of this intelligence leak was coming from the ex-live-in-Watcher from Sanctuary was making him extra twitchy.

Sheyle was preoccupied, and that left her Dark-Hunter vulnerable. Her replacement - _her godsdamned baby daddy_ - was especially not acceptable. And the fact that they were perilously close to revealing that Henrik Sommers was really Hank Summers to his damn _daughters_ was enough to drive him crazy. The situation was not contained, and when it wasn't fucking contained, bad shit tended to bleed out on everyone.

Which was why Otto was headed to fucking Cleveland.

* * *

><p>Every good operation took damn good planning. And if Remi wanted to hold the hell on to Kit, no matter how much she might fight it, his plan had to be fucking solid. And that took some damn good help. Having the oldest daughter of Cronos and Rhea in his pocket wasn't bad. Having a few teenaged girls in his pocket was getting closer to good.<p>

Having a ticket to wedding of one of her best friends, made it pretty fucking golden.

* * *

><p>Anya's announcement that she, indeed was pregnant with the-once-dead-but-miraculously-alive-again-Hunter Ash's baby had floored them all. Xander hadn't been able to talk about it. He'd moved on himself, but the news that the woman he'd once loved was pregnant with another man's child kind of floored him. Kit could understand that. She was floored herself.<p>

But then, Quinn was giving her the silent treatment, Dawn was mad that she'd punched Dean, Rona was off in New York with Faith because none of the other slayers or watchers wanted to follow her into that cluster-fuck, and Rina was keeping out of it.

Then, tall, dark and menacing showed up on her front porch and gave her a stern talking to. She wouldn't have had an issue with that normally, but seeing as the damn Squire was up on her ass damn near every weekend, Kit was pissed beyond belief that she was the one getting shit for this.

Plus, Dawn was going crazy with last minute wedding plans and bridesmaid dress fittings. Because, the biggest thing coming out of that impromptu road trip to Cali had been Dean bumping up the wedding date.

* * *

><p>~*~<br>_Instead of Holding You, I Was Holding Out_

Kit frowned at all the happy couples. God, they were annoying. Every one of them. It didn't matter that she loved them and wished nothing but the best for them. They were just driving her absolutely batty with their happiness. It didn't help that her fucking shadow had wedding crashed.

"I hate weddings," Kit muttered.

"Me too," the tall, dark and handsome man beside her grinned down at her. "Mind you, I do love a good reception."

"It's the free booze," Kit managed a smile. Of course, Jack was pretty easy on the eyes and one couldn't help but smile back at him.

"That is a bonus," Jack nodded knowingly. "Although, all that booze means I have to keep a rein on my youngsters."

During the whole thing with Crawford down in New Orleans, Captain Jack had been dealing with his own family drama. Grey, his homicidal younger brother had been brought out of the deep freeze. Grey still had abandonment issues, but they were working it out. Jack had also rescued a young African-American boy named Matt Rutherford, whose parents had been taken over and killed by demons. It turned out that Matt had been one of the Glee kids in Lima who'd up and left the year before. Jack had essentially adopted him. And two months later, they'd rescued Maria and her father during an alien attack on D.C. Maria, turned out to be one of Sarah Jane Smith's kids. Their world was small and incestuous that way.

"Shit. I forgot about Quinn," Kit muttered, sparing a glance over at her younger blonde cousin. The teen was stuck in the middle of a crowd of her peers and former classmates. Right now she was sidled up to a dark haired boy that Kit was unfamiliar with. "Who's the baby face?"

"Sarah Jane's boy Luke. He's a good kid," Jack chuckled.

"God. I'm mother-henning her and I'm not even sure I like the brat some days," Kit groaned, leaning into Jack.

"Comes with the job," Jack nodded. "You are her legal guardian after all."

"If Gran hadn't died and her parents weren't utter wastes of human flesh, I wouldn't need to be."

"You regretting taking her in?"

"If you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll drop you in the ocean. I know people who have experience doing that," Kit glared at him before taking a deep breath. "But no, I don't. I regret that our Grandma is gone and that I dragged her away from Lima, but I honestly think it was the right thing to do at the time."

Kit knew she shouldn't be appreciative of a hostile alien spore taking over Sam Winchester's body and sending him on a homicidal rampage, but if that hadn't happened she would have never figured out that Quinn was, in fact, her cousin Lucy. She wouldn't have reconnected with her paternal grandmother, and would probably still be back in New Orleans waiting on Remi.

"Thinking about the Bear?"

"Shut up, Jack," Kit took a deep gulp of her drink. Quinn was safe, Gran was dead, and Remi was sulking and killing people far away from her. Della sent her reports weekly on his kills. "Unless you want to ruin your chances of getting laid tonight."

"Oh, darling, chances of that are always good," Jack laughed. "But the chances of that happening between us are extremely slim for three very good reasons."

"Really?" Kit cocked her head up at him. "And what would those two reasons be?"

"Ianto is off for the night from his heavenly duties, you're not really up for sharing, and Remi bisecting me would put a serious cramp in my plans for hot boy-on-boy hotel sex."

"What?" Her jaw dropped as he spoke.

"C'mon, don't tell me you haven't noticed him glaring daggers at me from across the room," Jack nodded discreetly to the darkened corner across the room by the gift table that was heaped with presents for the happy couple. Sure enough, the hulking blond bear was playing with an actual dagger in the corner while glaring at them.

"Dawn swore he declined the invite," Kit's heart stammered. She hadn't seen him since her grandmother's funeral six months ago. And they hadn't had a deep one-on-one conversation since before that night in her Lima apartment.

"Apparently, Henrik twisted his arm."

"Remi could give two shits about Henrik."

"Then Acheron did it."

That Dark-Hunter was as impressively scary as he was attractive, so she could buy that. Kit wasn't sure why she let this bother her so much. He'd made it clear that their partnership was at an end and wouldn't ever go past platonic more times than she cared to think about. Especially after it _had_ and it had ended with her hand blank. And she'd been the one who'd finally called it quits. She tried to remind herself that the bear was in love with his brother's mate. The Fates had pulled the major bitch card and the girl that Remi had loved had ended up sleeping with one of his identical brothers. The mating mark formed and the two had no choice but go through with it. They had kids now, and still Remi mooned over her. Not that Kit had stuck around long enough to see the said mooning-over. Because she'd _really_ wanted that mark on her hand.

"Hey, hey, no tears now, Kitten," Jack turned her away from the view of Remi. "If you really want me, I think Ianto can be accommodating."

"Kit?"

Quinn stood right at Jack's elbow, when the teen had snuck up on them Kit wasn't sure. But even in her skulk, she noticed that Luke Smith was attached to Quinn at the hip. Kit plastered a fake ass smile to her face and turned to face her cousin.

"I'm fine. Quit being all empathy-girl on me, you know it freaks me out, cuz," Kit joked. "You must be Sarah Jane's son, Luke, isn't it?"

"It is, Miss Holburn."

"Call me Kit, I'm only like ten years older than you." Kit would not let her eyes slip back to Remi. He had no right to be glaring at Jack, even if he didn't know that she would never sleep with Jack. Cassie would know, Faith would crack jokes, Matt would act all weird around her and Gray would glare at her. Plus it would make things all wonky with Ianto, and she sort of had a working relationship with him.

"The kids were all worried about you, at least that's what Quinn said," Luke frowned.

"You guys need to focus on all of your little hook-ups and stop freaking out every time Jack and I get within ten feet of each other," Kit joked. "It's a bit too much like the single parents hooking up and making things awkward for the dating couples. Although, I don't think there is any cause of fear of Quinn, Matt or Cassie hooking up. Maria and Adam would cut Quinn."

"Maria wouldn't -"

"It's a joke, Luke," Quinn glared at Kit. "And you know we're worried because of Remi and how he hurt you-"

"Remi and I are still friends. He didn't hurt me. I came to Ohio because of you and Gran, and Michigan because of work. Remi had to stay in New Orleans with his family. And I was redundant. It's Dark-Hunter central down there. The slayers whine about how bored they are. Besides, my family needed me."

"None of the Glee kids have spoken to him since then," Quinn crossed her arms. "He hurt you, Kit."

"You guys are making more out of this than -"

"Kit -"

"What!" Kit snapped, turning to face a nervous Dawn. "Sorry, Dawnie, but if you're coming over here to tell me that Remi is here, you're a bit late to the game."

"I know," Dawn bit her lip, stealing a nervous glance at the teens. Weird. "There's someone here to see you."

"At _your_ wedding reception?"

"They are in the hallway. Bobby wouldn't let them in."

"_Bobby's_ playing bouncer?"

"He is right now."

Kit frowned but after telling Quinn to stay with Jack and Luke, turned to follow her best friend. Normally, people came after the Summers sisters during functions like this. And she knew it wasn't Remi, because he was already here without warning. Then it clicked together. The nervous glance at Quinn. That bastard.

"Is it Uncle Russell?"

"Worse."

"How is it -"

"Hello, _Kathryn, _you thief."

A blonde who looked a lot like Quinn had her arms crossed over her chest as she spat that acid-filled statement at her. Shit. She knew that this was gonna happen eventually, but that she would actually show up at Dawn's wedding to have her little throw down? Such bullshit.

"Francine. I can see where the drama queen trait came into the family."

"You _stole_ my inheritance," Francine Fabray spat at her. She was done up in a little black dress that looked like she'd stepped out of fashion magazine from the 50's. Bobby, dressed up in a suit for a change, held her back with one arm.

"You're really coming to my best friend's wedding to chew me out about your inheritance from the grandmother you shunned? Has my life turned into a fucking soap opera?" Kit slapped her hand against her forehead. Which really fucking stung. And it probably left a red mark on her forehead. Damn it.

"You and that little whore -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, right there, holier-than-thou, you need to shut the fuck up," Kit snapped, her finger jabbing at Francine, who looked startled that someone dare tell her to shut up. "That's your _blood sister_, and sure, she's a dumb kid sometimes, but please don't tell me you're still the untouched virgin." Francine turned beet red. Yeah, Kit hadn't thought so. "Isn't there something in the Good book denouncing hypocrisy? Granted, I'm not best buds with my Bible these days, but I vaguely remember that passage. It had to do with those without sin casting the first stone."

"He's my fiancé."

"Yo, Bobby, ain't there a saying about not buying the cow when the milk's already free?" Kit tipped her head to Bobby. "Not that I think sex is a dirty, nasty sin. I rather enjoy it myself."

"Ain't something I ever needed to know, Kitten," Bobby shook his head, but she could tell the cantankerous Hunter was enjoying her verbal smack-down of her bitchy little cousin.

"It's a good way to burn calories," a smooth, annoyingly familiar voice said from beside Bobby. Otto, his shades tucked into the neckline of his dark gray shirt, slid his eyes over to Kit's body. Okay. That was freaky, and a little hot. "Not that you need to burn any extra calories, sweetheart."

"Please, she could stand to lose fifteen pounds," Francine snorted.

Bobby shook his head at her, Kit glared and Otto stared her down. Before Kit could even open her mouth to respond to the bitchy comment, someone beat her to the punch.

"Not everyone wants to fuck Skeletor. And whoever told you that you look healthy as a bag of bones was on fucking drugs," Remi growled at her.

Francine actually jumped a bit at his words, finally realizing she was an utter dumb fuck. Of course, her mother and father both were, and Quinn had been on the slippery slope towards that herself. The images of their mother that Kit had seen had proved that someone had been picking at all the Fabray women's self-esteem for a long damn time. One more check against her shitheel uncle. But this shit needed squashing. Like five minutes ago.

"Look, you picked a really shitty time to come and give me grief. Your parents sucked at their job, they abandoned your baby sister, and they -"

"I don't have a sister. She made her bed, now she has to lie in it," Francine was obviously getting flustered now. Why she'd decided to come and throw down at a wedding was beyond Kit's comprehension. Of course, she'd had shitty parenting, so that could explain some of it.

"She's your little sister - ain't anyone ever told you family is fucking important?" Remi had stepped up behind Kit now, which felt nice and horrible at the same damn time.

"Not if she proved herself to be a thieving tramp," Francine had apparently got that bizarre family trait of being able to stand up to Remi. Only Kit and Quinn gave him shit before today. But even Kit wouldn't have pushed him when he was already fucking beyond control.

"You need to shut your goddamned mouth, right now, Francine," Kit stepped up to her cousin, who actually stepped back. "Quinn and I simply took what you and your fucking loser of a father had already thrown back in Gran's face. _You_ signed the rights away, or did Daddy forget to remind you of that before he sicced you on us? So now, you need to get the fuck out of here and let me get my motherfuckin' drank on."

"Whores do always stick together," Francine spat out as Kit turned away from her.

"You been on a corner lately, Francine?" Kit tossed over her shoulder. Then she gave a tiny tweak of her pathetic powers and knocked her cousin back a couple of steps until she was up against the door. Otto walked forward, and pushed open the door, which she stumbled backwards out of. "Let me know what the going rates are, won't you, princess?"

Bobby slapped the doors shut in Francine's face. Otto was shaking his head at her. Great. Misuse of magic, in front of the guy who was already ready to pop a cap in her should she reveal a secret she'd already-kinda-sorta had on accident.

"She fucking tripped, right Bobby?" Kit blinked innocently at the older hunter.

"With a little help," Bobby snorted.

"Don't worry, princess, I won't hold it against you," Otto chuckled. "Something else, maybe."

"I need a fucking drink," Kit huffed as she realized that Remi had gone tight behind her.

"Why was _she here_?"

Quinn stood just outside the door to the reception room. Dawn, in her big, poofy white dress stood behind her, looking panicked. Shit. Luke Smith, Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans were beside her.

"Because she has shit timing, and she likes to run her mouth," Kit stepped away from Otto and Remi, who were now _sizing_ each other up. What the hell was that? "Now, we're gonna watch Kit get smashed and dance to bad ass pop songs. You in, Quinny?"

"Can I drink?"

"From the chocolate fountain, yes. From the bar, fuck no," Kit pulled the teenager up beside her as she turned back to enter the room. "In fact, the dessert bar is my first stop. I don't want to look like Skeletor, now do I?"

"Super skinny girls are so overrated," Sam Evans nodded. "You're smoking hot."

"Get in line, kid," Bobby shook his head as caught up to them. "You feel like a dance, Kitten?"

"If it's with you, Bob-o, I'm always ready for one," Kit grinned at them, and continued to ignore Remi and Otto's glare off behind them.

She proceeded to get smashed. Two of her besties still couldn't be in the same room with each other for more than fifteen minutes, damn them. Her cousin had come to shit on her and Quinn. Otto _and_ Remi had wedding-crashed. Quinn was digging a boy. Hardcore. And the chances of Kit getting laid anytime in the next twenty-four hours had been seriously compromised. So she got her fucking _drank_ on.


End file.
